


NEVER ALONE

by MysticWriter3018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Horror, Mutated Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia runs for her life…she finds someone who saved her. Both girls’ lives change in a twist of fate. Now the person who saved Sophia and brought her back to her group, stays with them and goes on an adventure of her life with them, with all its struggles, drama, humor, action, horror, romance and suspense. </p><p>This is her journey…this…is her story. </p><p>DarylxOC, ShanexOC. FULL UN-CUT AND COMPLETE STORY IN AO3. RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY!
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!

STORY TITLE:

 **NEVER ALONE** by **DARKFIRENYX (MYSTICWRITER3018)**

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY SUMMARY:

Sophia runs for her life…she finds someone who saved her. Both girls’ lives change in a twist of fate. Now the person who saved Sophia and brought her back to her group, stays with them and goes on an adventure of her life with them, with all its struggles, drama, humor, action, horror, romance and suspense.

This is her journey…this…is her story.

DarylxOC, ShanexOC. FULL UN-CUT AND COMPLETE STORY IN AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG. STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED!

 

LINE BREAK

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTES:**

AU, Walking Dead TV episodes.  OC.  STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT.

BE WARNED!

When I watched the Season 2 of the Walking Dead TV episodes/series.  I cried for the loss of young Sophia.  This story changes the twist on where and which Sophia still lives, saved by my story’s OC.

This story is a complete AU version of the TV series, starting from when Sophia disappeared into the woods, lost and alone and the others were looking for her, up to the point where Daryl found the abandoned house and gave Carol the Cherokee Rose.

There will be many changes in the story and the characters in it will be slightly OOC, and there are my OC characters that will be in the story as well.

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD TV EPISODES/SERIES OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE AND CONTENT.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE ORIGINAL OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE PLOT AND THE STORY.**

 

LINE BREAK

MY STORY'S OC CHARACTER - ARYA

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

A rotting hand…a snarling face…then a scream from a young girl.

 

“SOPHIA!”

 

The young little girl ignores the cries and yells at her as she ran into the woods with the walkers chasing her.

 

LINE BREAK

 

“Sophia, stay here.  I’ll be right back!” Rick says as he leaves.

 

Sophia stays in her hiding place as Rick gets the walkers’ attention and they chase him.

 

A little later, she leaves her hiding place and went off into the woods, all alone and afraid, disobeying Rick’s orders on staying in her hiding place.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Walkers suddenly came out of nowhere, right in her line of sight and Sophia screams as she runs the other way, clutching her doll tightly as they saw her and chase right after her.

 

Sophia didn’t know how long she’s been running as she was filled with energy, adrenaline and fear, with the walking dead zombies still chasing behind her, almost getting closer.

 

Suddenly then, Sophia ran right into a forest clearing and she stops when a young-looking girl, almost about 20 years old or younger, was kneeling in a posture of defeat and sorrow and she was holding a gun to her head, about to shoot herself.

 

The woman snaps her head up, upon sensing the intruder to her sorrowful solitude, and then her bright forest green eyes widened upon seeing the twelve-year-old child standing right in front of her.

 

Both woman and child were staring at each other, stunned upon finding each other until the silence between them was broken when moans and growls sounded behind the little girl.

 

Sophia instantly remembered the walkers, turns her head and screams upon seeing the walkers are now closely upon them, all about to grab her and eat her.

 

But the unknown woman, who was kneeling on the grassy ground of the clearing, instantly snaps out of it, stands up and fires her gun that she held against her head and it has a silencer attached to it as the bullet hit the brains out and kills the first zombie that was nearly close to Sophia.

 

The walkers reacted, all lunging to attack but the woman was quicker.  The dark brown-haired woman instantly shoved Sophia behind her, almost clutching her close to her side as she drew out another gun with a silencer and shoots at the attacking zombies, faster than a speed of light, and striking them right in their heads, blowing their brains out and killing them.

 

Sophia was surprised that the woman’s guns didn’t run out of bullets as she kept shooting at them and stayed by her side, one hand clutching the back of the woman’s shirt with a tight grip and the other hand clutching her doll against her chest as the little girl closed her eyes and waited with a small whimper as she hears the woman keep shooting and the walkers trying to get to them with hungry moans and snarls but thuds sounded around them as they fell from being hit by the bullets.

 

It didn’t take long as there was nothing now but silence and Sophia slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes and looked around from behind the woman who saved her and stared at the fallen bodies of walkers around them, all down and dead.

 

Then she looked up at the woman in awe and wonder as she holstered her smoking silencer guns on her left and right sides and the woman looks down at Sophia with gentle and shining green eyes and a warm kind smile, her long dark brown hair, tied in a simple braid, brushing a long bow and a quiver of many arrows in her back.

 

“Hey there, little girl.  My name is Arya.  But you can call me Ari, for short.” The woman simply says, still smiling kindly. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Sophia.” The little girl replies, returning her smile.

 

And in that very moment…both girls’ lives change in a twist of fate.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

There you have it! Another new story! Hope you like it?

I couldn’t help it and myself, so I wrote another new fan fiction story of the Walking Dead TV episodes.

Don’t flame or burn me on whatever I write in this story.

Please give me PMs or REVIEWS on what you think.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Where my OC, Arya will be helping Sophia search for her group and return her to her mother, Carol.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. CHAPTER 2

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 2

 

After saving the little girl Sophia from the zombies or ‘Walkers’ as they were called, the young child follows hesitantly but eagerly behind the dark brown-haired woman Arya as she took lead, walking through the woods, navigating the forest with a serious hardened look, with her guns still holstered on her sides and her long bow and one of her arrows on her hands, ready to shoot for any more unexpected attacks on them.

 

As Arya walked on, tense and ready with her weapons on her hands, Sophia took the time on looking at the woman stranger, Arya and studying her intensely and curiously.  The 12-year-old girl notices that not only she has guns holstered on her hip sides, she also has two more guns strapped and holstered on her upper legs and a long sharp dagger strapped and holstered on her right lower leg.  She also has a shotgun with a handmade silencer on the tip and a quiver of many arrows strapped and crossed like an X on her back.  She even notices that the long bow Arya is holding is either made of hard wood and silver concrete metal, its long and curved smooth handle with sharp pointed tip ends and the bowstring looked strong and firm made like a hard cable or firm rope.  Next, she has a light crossbow, strapped nice and tight on her left bare forearm, with her left-hand palm that has a reflex crossbow trigger strap clamp, and it is loaded automatically with small arrows.

 

Sophia then took note of how Arya looks, on what kind of clothes she’s wearing, besides her weapons.  Arya wears a black sleeveless tank top, her chest figure showing its curves nicely and she wears simple fitted pants with pockets.  She also wears custom-made fitted boots, made for outdoor walking in every way, like mountain-climbing, forest-stalking and field-running.

 

As Sophia tries to deduce or solve as she thinks on what kind of Arya is, the woman stops and turns to look at Sophia who also stops as she did.  Arya smiles gently at her and said. “Aren’t you going to tell me where you need to go, Sophia? Or do you want me to lead us all around in circles, here in the forest?”

 

Sophia blinks then blushes brightly as Arya stifles a chuckle when the little girl remembers.

 

“Sorry.” She said meekly.

 

“That’s alright.  I used to forget sometimes on what and where I need to go—but I assure you Sophia, I’m really good at directions and everything.  I’m just not so sure on deciding myself on what path or direction _exactly_ I needed to go to.” Arya says warmly, as she twists her head to flick her long simple hair-tied braid from around her neck into the back.

 

“The highway.” Sophia said. “We need to get back to the highway.”

 

Arya frowns at this and said grimly. “You mean the graveyard road of empty cars? Sophia, are you sure that your mother and your group is there? That place is really dangerous, because of the walkers lurking over there.”

 

“I’m sure!” she said confidently. “Mr. Rick told me to get back to the highway where my mom and the others are waiting!”

 

Arya sighs and nods dimly. “Alright, alright.  Let’s go, Sophia—but we need to hurry.  Cause it’s getting dark soon.  And I’m pretty sure that you know that when it’s dark…many bad things will come out at night and prowl, including the walkers.”

 

Ever since Sophia mentioned to Arya that she calls the zombies ‘walkers’, she picked the term up and got used to it, as the name for the zombies seems to suit them, more than ‘biters’, ‘creepers’ or ‘death-eaters’.

 

Sophia stiffens when Arya stated what she said but Arya took Sophia’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her that she’s safe with her and Arya smiles at her and Sophia smiles back.

 

Then they started their trip, walking through the woods with Arya in the lead, and Sophia behind her to cover and protect her as they headed to the direction of the highway.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Unfortunately for Arya and Sophia, when they finally reached the highway, with the road filled and crowded with scattered empty cars, and Sophia eagerly ran first with Arya hastily following after her, they saw to their dismay and horror that Sophia’s mother and the group she’s with are no longer there.

 

They looked around a bit more, with Arya instantly clamping a hand over Sophia’s mouth when she was about to shout and call for them, instantly silencing her and giving her a pointed scolding look, and they saw that no matter how hard they look from the distance or around them and everything, they were nowhere to be seen or found.

 

“Oh no.” Sophia whimpers, clutching her doll closely and tight to her chest. “But Mr. Rick says that my mom and the others were here waiting for me!”

 

Arya sighs and looks down at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Sophia.  Maybe the walkers scared them off into moving to another place.”

 

“But where?” she cries softly. “I don’t even know where they are!”

 

“Ssh, ssh! Sophia, it’s alright!” Arya calms her down, kneeling to her level and hushes her before Sophia is about to cry aloud, and might get the walkers’ attention as they wander around somewhere.

 

“We’ll find them, don’t worry.  I promise, Sophia.  We’ll find your mom and your group.”

 

She sniffles and looks at her imploringly, straight in the eyes. “You promise?”

 

“I promise.” Arya said firmly, then puts out her pinkie finger to ‘pinkie-swear’.  “Girl Scout’s honor.”

 

Sophia giggles and returns back the pinkie-swear, curling her small pinkie around Arya’s and both shake on it.

 

Arya stands up and ruffles Sophia’s hair lightly, making her giggle again and Arya looks around. “Now…let’s look around and see if your mom or the others left some clue or sign for you, Sophia.  Maybe they even left food for you in case they couldn’t stay here and might come back later.”

 

Sophia instantly lights up at this and looks around as well but not leaving Arya’s side as they searched to see if Sophia’s group left something for the girl.

 

It didn’t take long for them to find it as Sophia almost jumps with glee upon seeing one of the cars’ front windshield, painted in a white word block sign. “Arya, look! They said they’ll come back for me!”

 

Sure, enough, the sign left for them, in white paint on the clear car’s windshield says.

 

“SOPHIA, STAY HERE.  WE WILL COME BACK FOR YOU EVERYDAY.”

 

Arya smiles widely as she also notices the food and supplies left for Sophia next to the windshield on the car’s hood as well. “It’s good of them to leave you some food and things, Sophia.  But it’s bad since they didn’t add in the sign on when _exactly_ they’re coming back.” She said.

 

“Who cares!? They’re coming back for me, Ari!” Sophia said excitedly, eagerly grabbing the canned food, water bottles and blankets into her small arms.

 

Arya chuckles as she instantly grabs the things on Sophia’s arms before she drops them and she carefully puts them all into an empty backpack she found in one of the open and empty cars by the side.

 

“I care because…there are still walkers wandering and lurking about, Sophia.” Arya says seriously. “Not to mention, that there might be Bandits here too.”

 

“Bandits?” Sophia asks, curious. “Who are they?”

 

Arya winces and instantly regrets on bringing them up, but she didn’t want to lie to the young child and told her the truth. “They are people like us, but they are _bad_ people, Sophia.  They do many bad things to good people in order to survive, since the whole world went down and turn into a Hell-hole.”

 

Sophia gulps, looking nervous and scared. “What kind of bad things, Ari?” she asks softly.

 

“ _Very_ bad things, Sophia.” Arya said seriously in a hard-grim tone.  Sophia lightly whimpers and she instantly relaxes when Arya reaches out and embraces her to comfort her.

 

“Come on.  It’s getting dark and we need to get you and me up a tree near here and sleep there for the night.  We’ll come back and wait here once they come back.” Arya said.

 

Sophia blinks and tilts her head to the forest. “A tree? But why are we sleeping up on a tree, Arya?”

 

Arya grins and jokes lightly. “Scared of heights, Sophia?”

 

“No!” she says instantly. “I like climbing trees.  I used to do it when I was little back then.  But I’m just curious on why we’re sleeping on top of one? I never have done that before.”

 

“Well, today’s your lucky day, Sophia.  Because you are, now.” Arya nods towards the woods and walks on, slinging the backpack with Sophia’s stuff right to her back with her shotgun and bow and quiver of arrows, and Sophia hastily follows her. “Sleeping up on a tree keeps us safe from walkers and bandits, Sophia.  It’s better to sleep from up and above instead of down on the ground.” She explains as she goes right to the nearest tallest and thickest strong tree she sees.

 

Arya manages to find a good strong and sturdy tree with many branches that were good and easy to climb on and sleep on one of them and the tree was heavy with leaves in order to cover them from sight, from any walkers or the ‘bad’ people bandits that might pass by them.

 

She gestured to Sophia to climb first, and after a moment of slight hesitation, Sophia climbed up the tree carefully, until she reached the thickest branch she sees that she can sleep on without falling off.

 

After Arya watches Sophia carefully and making sure that she climbed up safely, she followed right after her, still got her weapons and bags on her, and climbed with her astounding strength and agility until she reaches the same tree branch Sophia’s on and carefully removes and hangs all her things from other nearby branches, took out a long and strong rope to use to wrap her and Sophia with in case they fall off, ties it nice and tight around their waists and gestures Sophia to lie and curl in front of her and against her body to be comfortable and sleep nicely.  Arya wraps her arms around the little girl for good measure as she settles herself comfortably.

 

“You okay, Sophia?” she asks softly.

 

Sophia nods against her chest and looks up at her. “It’s a little weird to sleep in a tree.  But I’m okay.”

 

“Good.” She said and her head turns to look up and Arya smiles upon seeing something. “And we got a great view too.  Look, Sophia.”

 

Sophia looked and the young child was filled with wonder when they managed to find the right spot on the tree where they can see, through a small gap amongst the tree leaves and branches, the night sky with their pretty twinkling stars and the moon almost covered and shadowed by the night clouds, giving a light faint glow onto them.

 

It took for a few minutes for Sophia to sleep peacefully against Arya after staring and watching the starry night sky, and Arya smiled fondly at the sleeping girl until she felt exhaustion kicking in and she laid back, closed her eyes and let sleep take her, to a dreamful slumber.

 

Both Arya and Sophia slept there on the thick tree branch, very high and up on the tree, and both sleep peacefully, even with background noises of the night and sounds of wandering walkers out there somewhere as they were granted a quiet and silent peaceful rest, safe and alive from the dangers below.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter ended.  Hope you like it!

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Because this is when Arya and Sophia encounters unexpected surprises on the way as they journey to find Sophia’s mother and her group.

Don’t hold back or stop to give me messages or reviews on what you think.  I hope you like this story.  The next chapter comes soon.

I’m not sure about my other stories…but I assure you that I will still be writing them.  It takes time.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 


	3. CHAPTER 3

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 3

 

As the morning light comes and the sun slowly rising from the horizon.  In the tree where Arya and Sophia lie on one of the branches sleeping peacefully, the little girl Sophia woke up first when the sunlight shines through the tree leaves and branches to them.  She blearily rubs her eyes and yawns cutely and blinks her eyes while looking around as if unfamiliar with her surroundings.

 

Sophia tried to rise up but she stops when she feels strong slender arms wrapped around tight her body and looks up and sees Arya, still sleeping and breathing deeply quiet.  The young child instantly remembers everything and smiles as she lay back down, her head-on Arya’s chest and gives a slight squeezing hug.

 

But that move woke Arya up as she gives a soft groan and her eyes blink open and then they look around until she looks down at smiling Sophia when she notices that she woke her up.  Arya also remembers everything that happened before and she returned her smile back.

 

“Morning, Ari.” Sophia chirps.

 

“Good morning, Sophia.” She replies back and carefully sits up and unwrap her arms around the little girl as she sits up too and looks at Arya expectantly and eagerly. “Since its morning now, we better eat our breakfast and then get down and get back to the highway.  I’m sure that your mom or the others might’ve come back for you there.”

 

Sophia’s eyes lit up at this and nodded vigorously as Arya reached out on one of their bags hanging by the nearby branches, rummaged around inside the bag for a second until she found the food, which are a couple of snack bars and canned tuna.  Arya divided the food evenly and shared it to Sophia who took it happily.

 

The 12-year-old young girl consumed the snack bar ravenously and she slightly wrinkled her nose upon staring at the opened canned tuna before she reluctantly eats it all.  Arya held back her amusement upon noticing Sophia’s reaction on going to eat the canned tuna as she quickly finishes her share of breakfast and throws away the empty can and wrappers right down below them, after checking and making sure that there are no walkers or bandits lurking about to hear or notice the clanging noises from the fallen tuna cans or the thrown empty containers and wrappers falling.

 

As Sophia finished hers and does the same what Arya did, Arya then unties and removes the rope that was tied around them, to keep them safe from falling off the tree and puts it on her bag.  Then Arya reaches for her weapons and the bag and puts and straps them back on her back, guns and dagger strapped and holstered again on her hip sides and legs, and lastly straps her light crossbow onto her arm.  After finishing all this, Arya climbs down first and Sophia watches with worry and fear for her as Arya goes down with very amazing agile moves.

 

Arya finally reaches the ground, her feet hitting the grassy bottom and then she smiles and gestures at Sophia up above her to climb down too.  Sophia smiles down at her, then clutches her doll to her chest as if for comfort then she carefully climbs down the tree, watching her steps and always making sure and checking herself so that she wouldn’t slip and fall off accidentally.

 

Arya watches Sophia climb down alert and careful, also making sure she doesn’t slip and fall off until Sophia finally touches down, her small feet hitting the ground and she’s now safe and sound and standing by her side.  The little girl looks up at the woman eagerly and Arya smiles down at Sophia and takes her hand as they walked towards the direction into the highway.

 

LINE BREAK

 

They returned back into the highway and both woman and child were nearing towards the car with Sophia’s sign on it, the little girl eagerly skipping with joy as they walked towards it.

 

Arya was smiling at the young child’s enthusiasm when something caught her eye and she looked towards it.  What she saw made her instantly freeze still and her heart stops and turns cold, and her hand on Sophia’s suddenly pulling her back, surprising and confusing the child as she looks up at her. “Arya? What’s wrong?” she asks.

 

Suddenly, Arya curses under her breath and was glad that Sophia didn’t catch what she said as she hissed instantly. “Get down, Sophia! Hide!” Sophia was more confused and suddenly scared at Arya’s sudden change in behavior as the little girl didn’t protest or cry out when Arya pulled her into behind at one of the cars on the side and they get down, crouching and kneeling, hiding them from sight as Arya carefully peeked and looked over, watching out.

 

What Arya saw, was actually the ‘Bandits’ she was talking about as she saw a group of five mean and scary-looking men coming into the highway, at a fair distance, and they were looting at the first empty cars, taking anything they see, whether it was useful or not.  Arya curses again under her breath while Sophia clutches one hand tightly on her shirt in fear, as Arya sees that the five men were loaded with heavy guns, that she knew instantly that she couldn’t beat them.

 

Then Arya instantly remembered with horror about Sophia’s sign that was still there, and she knew that once the Bandits come over there and sees it, they won’t hesitate to wait for the child Sophia, or her mother and her group, and do _horrible_ things to them once they ambush them and catch them off-guard.

 

Arya quickly knew what she had to do and looks at scared Sophia seriously and says. “Sophia, listen to me.  I need you to help me on this, okay?” When she nods hesitantly after a silent moment, Arya said. “Remember those _bad_ people I told you about, Sophia? The Bandits?” Sophia nods again, clutching her doll tightly as if for comfort again. “Well, the bad guys are here and they’re over there, stealing anything in those empty cars.  We need to go over to your sign, Sophia and _remove_ it.”

 

“What? But why?” she asks.

 

“Because, Sophia, if these Bandits see your sign and the food left behind, they are going to _stay_ there and wait for you or your mom and your group and do _bad_ things to them.” She explains in a hard, serious and grim voice tone.

 

Sophia gasps. “No! I don’t want them to hurt my mom or my friends!” She cried but the child was smart enough to not make her voice louder for the Bandits to hear them.

 

“And that is why we need to find something to remove your sign and use something to spook and scare these bad guys away from here, so that they wouldn’t do that.” She said. “Now, are you with me, Sophia? Can you help me and do what I say?”

 

Sophia instantly nods vigorously with courage and slight fear in her and Arya nodded approvingly at her and she gestures her to be really quiet and gestures her to follow her.

 

Slowly but quickly, while the Bandits were still at a distance, looting and stealing the empty cars, and two of the men were keeping look out for people or walkers, Arya and Sophia managed to find paint remover, cleaning supplies and red paint, and they reached to the car with Sophia’s sign and do their task on what they needed to do.

 

Arya instructed Sophia to use the paint remover and cleaning tools to remove the white paint sign off and clean the car’s wind shield neatly, and then Arya notices that there were more food and supplies left on the car’s hood with Sophia’s sign there, making Arya realize that Sophia’s mother or the others found out that Sophia’s still alive, upon finding the previous food and supplies gone and they were on the verge of hope of finding her alive and well.

 

Arya grimaced with sympathy and guilt over what they’re going to do, on dashing their hopes, but she knew very well that she had to do it, because the walkers are not the _only_ danger that these people had to endure in this apocalyptic world.

 

So, she grabbed the new-placed food and supplies and packed them into the bag and started using the red paint she found and she went and made scary and spooky signs on the cars, in order to freak and scare the Bandits off and away and out of the highway, even if these bloody scary signs also scare Sophia’s mother and group off and away from there.

 

With very scary and almost authentic spooky signs, that almost give the image that the signs were written in blood or something as she lets the red paint signs drip away, giving the sight or image of that.  All of them saying. “LEAVE THIS PLACE”, “THE DEAD WALKS”, “THE DEAD ARE HERE”, “DEATH COMES FOR YOU” and “LIFE IS GONE, ONLY DEATH REMAINS” and other really very scary signs.

 

Then Arya went to Sophia, making sure that she crouches and hides out of sight from the Bandits, who are still far away in the distance, and she sees Sophia already finished on removing and cleaning her sign off.

 

Arya nodded to Sophia and she gestures her to stay down and hide and the little girl does it as she watches the woman grimace with guilt again and she carefully paints the car with Sophia’s previous sign with red paint and put a scary eerie sign on its newly-clean and clear wind shield.

 

She finishes and looks at the newly and wet red painted sign, with some small drips, giving the image of a grisly bloody look, saying. “DON’T COME HERE, ONLY DEATH HAUNTS HERE.”

 

Arya was satisfied at her work then her head almost snaps to the side and sees the Bandits coming then she gestures to Sophia as they went off and leave the highway, while still hiding from sight of the bad people, and run away back into the woods.

 

As they reached the forest, Arya pulls Sophia right at a tree, hiding behind it and Sophia stays closely near her and Arya carefully peeks and looks over to the highway.  She watches as the Bandits went to looting and stealing the next empty cars, when one or maybe two of the men suddenly find the bloody red and scary signs and instantly shouts out loud in horror and panic and the other men went over to them to see what’s wrong and they saw the red painted signs as well.

 

Arya almost laughs out loud upon seeing that her plan worked and the Bandits were completely panicked and spooked upon seeing and reading the signs painted on the cars, that two or three of them dropped whatever they had or found and grabbed themselves and they ran for their lives into the vehicles of cars they had with them from the other end of the highway and speedily drove off with a car-screeching noise, leaving the highway and away from it.

 

Sophia also sees this when she moves slightly and peeks and looks over to the highway and almost giggles out loud upon also watching the Bandits’ reaction to Arya’s scary red signs and when they left and drove off away from there.

 

When they were gone, with Arya’s eyes narrowed into the distance and checked and made sure that the Bandits are really gone, Sophia instantly giggles out loud but not loud enough to draw attention, and she grins widely, looking up at Arya. “It worked!”

 

“Yeah.” Arya chuckles as she looks down at her, smiling widely. “Did you see the looks on those mean and scaredy-cats bad guys’ faces when they saw the signs? I thought that I saw one of them wet their pants!”

 

Sophia giggles again as they both laughed with amusement and quietly over their accomplishment together.

 

Then Arya nods dimly towards the highway. “I’m going to grab whatever those bad guys dropped there in the highway.  Sophia, you stay here and keep a look out in case they come back.”

 

“But why are we going to take the things what those bad people have, Ari?” Sophia asks curiously. “Isn’t that stealing too and makes us bad people?”

 

Arya shakes her head and smiles reassuringly. “The things they have are from _bad_ people, Sophia.  So, it’s not really bad if we take whatever things or stuff they have since they stole them from _good_ people.  It just means that we, _good_ people, are getting our things back.”

 

Sophia nods and understands what she said and she waits by the tree, also watching over her own back, in case if the Bandits come back or walkers are lurking about and might wander by, as Arya went back to the highway to grab whatever stuff the Bandits hastily drop and left them behind.

 

Sophia sees and watches Arya pack the dropped things into the supply backpack bag and she hurriedly returns back to her as Sophia smiles up at her.

 

Then Sophia’s smile drops upon remembering why they’re here and Arya gives a sympathetic look as she looks up at her with teary glistening eyes. “Oh no…what are we going to do now, Arya? My mom or the others might not come back here anymore.”

 

Arya winces upon realizing that her plan to scare the Bandits off, it had made Sophia figure out and realize that when her mother and the others come back into the highway, they will also be scared and spooked when they see the signs and leave there and never come back.

 

Arya sighs, reaches out to Sophia and pulls her in a hug to comfort her. “I guess it means that you and I have to look for your mom and your group on our own, Sophia.  It may take a long time and our journey will be rough and hard…but it’s the only plan I’ve got.  I’m sorry, Sophia.”

 

Sophia lightly sniffles then wipes at her eyes as she smiles up at Arya, surprising the woman. “That’s okay, Ari.  I know that my mom and the others are really going to be worried for me, but I’m sure that out there somewhere they’re waiting for me to come and find them.  And I know, that you’ll protect me and keep me safe and take me home to my mom and them.”

 

Arya blinks at the little girl then she smiles warmly at her hopeful optimism. “Well then, Sophia.  Let’s get going.  We got a long trip ahead of us.  I promised you that I’ll find your mom and your group and take you home to them.  And I _never_ break a promise.”

 

Sophia giggles slightly and smiles up at Arya as she takes her hand and they went off walking deep into the forest, on their way to finding Sophia’s mother and her group to wherever they are.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter ended.  Hope you like it?

Next chapter, Sophia’s mother and the group returns back to the highway and their reactions upon seeing Arya’s bloody red signs, and the journey of Arya and Sophia as they traveled through the forest and they get to know each other.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Enjoy!

Do not stop or hold back to give me your comments, PMs/private messages, or reviews on what you think of my story.

PLEASE REVIEW!

 


	4. CHAPTER 4

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 4

 

When Carol, Sophia’s mother went and return back into the highway to see if Sophia is there and waiting for them by the car with Sophia’s sign, and she’s along with Dale, Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Andrea and Shane Walsh.

 

The last time when they left the sign for Sophia and left food and supplies for her, Carol was relieved and happy to see that when they came back, the food and supplies were gone, and it only meant to her that Sophia must’ve returned and took them.  But Carol was devastated upon seeing that Sophia wasn’t there or that she waited for them, and she was still being out there somewhere.

 

Shane, however, thought differently.  He voiced out loud the theory that it might be someone else who took the food and supplies, and not Sophia herself, which the stuff was meant for.

 

Dale, Daryl and T-Dog glared at him when he said that statement out loud and Andrea comforted the crying and worried Carol as she grieved for her little girl Sophia who was still lost and alone out there somewhere.

 

So, they put new and more food and supplies for Sophia, waited there for a moment then left when the sun went down and they’ll come back again when the sun rises on the next day.

 

Carol wanted to stay for the night, but the others managed to convince her that it was dangerous to stay at night, since there are walkers lurking about and out there somewhere, and she left with them as they drive off the highway.

 

The very next day, Carol, Dale, Daryl, T-Dog and Andrea returned into the highway, with Shane and the others of their group stayed at the farm, the temporary place they hold up on and camped there, and Carol ran forward eagerly, towards the car with Sophia’s sign and hoped deeply in her heart that Sophia is there and is waiting for her and the others there.

 

Unfortunately, what Carol found, when she got there, was something else.  Something that shocked and horrified her so much, she couldn’t stop the loud and shrill scream releasing from her throat and out through her lips.

 

When the others heard her scream out loud, they reacted instantly in reflex with Andrea and Dale running forward to Carol and Daryl and T-Dog looking around instantly with their guards up and weapons ready in case of attacks or dangers, even the walkers who might’ve heard the noise or noticed their arrival and come there.

 

“Carol! Carol, what’s wrong?” Dale said as he was now beside Carol as she sobbed and cried in her hands.

 

“Oh my God!” Andrea exclaimed as she also saw it and stared with widened eyes in shock and horror and Dale turned to look, with his gun ready to shoot, to see what Andrea saw and made her react like that.  Upon seeing what Carol and Andrea sees, it also made Dale stare wide-eyed in shock and horror and Daryl and T-Dog went and joined them and they also went to look on what gotten into them like that, their terrifying behavior almost scaring them.

 

To the entire group that was there, they are staring in shock and horror at the bloody and grisly and eerie red painted signs on the cars, scattered around like poisonous warnings and death threats, all painted by Arya who did that before to scare the Bandits off and away.

 

“What…the…Hell?!” T-Dog exclaimed almost loudly with big wide eyes, staring at the dripping almost bloody-like red signs.

 

“Oh God… _please_ tell me that it isn’t…” Andrea trails off, remembering that Carol is there with them but she had to voice out loud her thoughts on seeing the signs. “…Blood!”

 

As she said that, Carol sobbed more, her hands covering her face as if trying to erase the sight of what she saw from her mind and head.

 

Daryl was the only one who snapped out of his stunned stupor, stepped forward and studied the signs and then he wiped one finger on the red paint which was still wet and dripping and he studied it intensely.

 

“It’s not blood.  It’s just red paint.” He finally stated aloud to the others.  Carol and the others were instantly relieved at this as Daryl looked at the signs with a furious glint in his eyes, as he is not amused or happy over finding this.

 

“Whoever did this, that person just did and done this recently.  And I can tell you—this is _not_ a very nice prank to pull on somebody!” he said in an almost snarling growl, glaring at the signs so intensely as if he’s trying to make them melt and disappear.

 

Then Carol gasped upon remembering something and ran forward before anyone can stop her. “Sophia!” she cries aloud, running towards the car which is the one they made the sign and left food and supplies for her.

 

The others hastily follow her, Daryl or Dale trying to stop Carol as she reaches towards the car meant for Sophia.  When Carol reaches the car first, she suddenly sobbed and cried more with grief and fear upon seeing Sophia’s sign is now gone, replaced with the same bloody red painted sign like the other cars and it says.

 

“DON’T COME HERE, ONLY DEATH HAUNTS HERE.”

 

Its sign, with its deadly threat and warning, made Carol cry and grieve for her lost and alone little girl Sophia, who was out there somewhere, and Carol thought the worst on whether the person who made the signs must’ve gotten to her.

 

When the others reached to her side and saw the sign on the car with its new red painted sign, Sophia’s white painted sign now replaced and gone, and they see the food and supplies they left behind are gone as well, they all reacted with sympathy and anger.

 

When Daryl saw the sign and the threatening warning it said, the redneck archer saw red and he smashed and shattered the car’s glass wind shield into pieces with his crossbow.  “That son of a bitch!” he curses out loud. “I’m gonna _kill_ that bastard!”

 

Andrea and Dale console Carol and try to comfort her with the hope that Sophia might be safe and still alive and she might be still out there somewhere and that the young child must’ve seen the newly painted red signs and left the highway for good, never coming back there.

 

But whatever they did and said to try to reassure and comfort Carol, it only made the poor mother weep more with despair and fear for her precious daughter.

 

T-Dog pursed his lips into a grim scowl and he states out loud, while looking out for walkers who might’ve noticed or heard the racket they might’ve made. “We need to tell Rick about this and the others as well.”

 

They all agreed and Dale and Andrea gently gestured and ushered Carol to move as they went back to their cars they used to get to the highway and motorcycle that Daryl has and drives, and they all drive off and away, back into the farm where Rick and the others of their group are.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Carol, Daryl and the others who went to the highway to check if Sophia’s there, returned back into the farm, it’s home and lot owned by the old farmer Herschel, and they went straight to the camp where they settled into, all of them determined to report and tell their leader, Rick Grimes, a former sheriff and the one who took over the rank for the group of survivors, about what they found on the highway.

 

Rick was there at the camp, helping his wife Lori to help their precious son Carl as he was slowly rising from his bed on their tent and slowly trying to move and walk, mindful of his wound that he got from being shot accidentally a while ago.  Shane and Glenn were sitting by the fire, taking the lead as look outs for any walkers that might wander by.

 

They turned when they heard the cars and motorcycle and they saw that the others have returned.  Lori gestured for him to go and smiled as she went to helping her son Carl and Rick went off with Shane following after him to meet up with the others and to see and hear what they found.

 

By the looks of grim and angry faces on Dale, T-Dog and Daryl, and the still crying Carol with Andrea still trying to comfort her, it wasn’t good.

 

Rick prepared for the worst but what he and Shane didn’t expect was what the three men told them.  Both Dale and T-Dog told Rick and Shane about the red painted signs they found, newly painted on some of the cars on the graveyard highway and described them in grisly detail of their scary painted threats and warnings on them.

 

Rick also saw red and almost shouts out loud in outraged fury when Daryl told him in a still angry voice tone of the same red sign that replaced the sign meant for Sophia and told the former sheriff on what the sign said.  Shane also felt the same way and remarks out loud cursing on wanting to hunt down the person who did that and shoots him on the head, blowing his brains out with one of their shotguns.

 

“Get in line, buddy.” Daryl said simply to Shane, as he also felt the same way with Shane and agreed with him, but he wants to kill that person who did the signs, with one of his arrows of his crossbow, right in the eye.

 

Carol managed to stop crying for a moment to voice out loud her worry and fear on finding that the food and supplies meant for Sophia were gone when they went there and found their horrible discovery.  She even tells Rick of her worst thoughts on what might’ve happened to Sophia.  That maybe she’s still lost and alone out there somewhere, not coming back ever again into the highway after seeing the red painted signs or…that Sophia might’ve encountered that person who did the signs and done something _horrible_ to her.

 

Rick knew that whatever he had to say to comfort or reassure Carol might’ve done anything but nothing, so he told all of them that they’re going to double their search for Carol’s little girl, Sophia and investigate the matter on the red signs and find out who has done this and also needing to know and find out whether the person who did the red painted signs might’ve gotten Sophia or not.

 

Dale, T-Dog and Andrea agreed, the three of them volunteered for the double search for Sophia’s whereabouts, while Daryl volunteered to go with Rick and Shane to investigate and find out more about the red painted signs, and offers his skills on finding the person who did this and find out whether that person has got Sophia or not.

 

Rick was heavy with more guilt and sympathy for poor Carol as Lori came forward upon sensing something’s wrong and she gently brought Carol to her tent and stayed with her to comfort her.  Carl, his son looked at him curiously and wanting to know what’s going on but Rick didn’t answer or say anything to his young child and neither did Shane, as the bald and shaved head man also looked solemn and grim-looking at this.

 

It was fortunate though that Lori called for Carl to help her comfort Carol from her fears and worries for Sophia and Carl eagerly went to help his mother.

 

Glenn was also curious and wanted to know what happened, and Dale was the one who took Glenn aside and told him everything on what happened when they went to the highway for Sophia.

 

It took for an instant moment for the young Korean man Glenn to react with sympathy and anger like the others did when the old man Dale told him everything and he instantly went to Rick and volunteered to go with Dale and the others on the double search for Sophia with his full determination on wanting to go and defiance if Rick refuses him.

 

Rick didn’t refuse Glenn and let him go with the others on the Sophia search and he turned towards the house of Herschel the farmer and owner of the farmland, where he and his family lives in and contemplated on telling him what happened and whether he wants to ask for his help.  But instantly Rick knew, that if he told Herschel on what they discovered on the highway, the old farmer man won’t hesitate to use that excuse on driving Rick and his group away from his home land and let them endure the horrors out there without any remorse.  So, Rick decided to keep quiet about the matter and just keep on searching for Sophia.

 

He hoped, and prayed to God in his inside mind, that wherever Sophia was, even though she’s lost and alone out there in the cruel and dangerous world.  She’s still out there, safe, alive and well.

 

LINE BREAK

 

What Rick hoped for was actually true, as the young 12-year-old girl Sophia was walking right beside her companion and new friend, the woman named Arya as they walked through the forest, journeying to search for Sophia’s mother and her group.

 

To pass the time as they walked on their forest adventure, Arya and Sophia ate some light snacks from the food they have and also talked to each other, getting to know one another about everything.

 

When Arya asked Sophia about her, her mother and her group, the young child eagerly and instantly chattered to Arya about everything and them.  Sophia started by telling small things about herself, what Sophia likes and dislikes and everything to her new friend, Arya.  Arya smiles and Sophia then tells her about her mother Carol, in which she loved her so much for the whole wide world and that her mother Carol loved Sophia the same as well, including protecting her from her _bad_ father who died before.  Arya’s lips pursed when Sophia told her about her father who was bad, but she was glad that Sophia’s father was dead and gone because she wouldn’t hesitate to _kill_ him once she ever catches sight and meets him in person.

 

Then Sophia told her of her best friend who is about her age too, named Carl and told her of his family, his mother Lori who was a former school teacher and his father Rick who was a former police sheriff.  Sophia tells Arya as well that Lori helps her and Carl to keep up with school work and complains that she hates math, making her pout at Arya when she lightly laughs at her.

 

She talked about the others to Arya and describes them on what she knows much on them.  She told Arya of Shane, that he was also a police officer and sheriff like Rick and that he was also Rick’s best friend and partner in the police force.  And Sophia told her of her added worry when Shane started acting weird towards Rick and Lori.

 

Arya instantly knew what it was, when Sophia told her that and gestured the little girl to continue on.  Then the exuberant eager girl told her of the old man Dale who drives and rides an RV trailer car.  She describes that Dale likes to tell stories of his life sometimes and some funny ones that made her and the others laugh.

 

Then she told Arya of Andrea, a blonde grown-up girl who recently lost her younger sister Amy and that she was a good woman who takes care of her and Carl and also told Arya that Andrea hates to do chores when Lori asks her to, that the blonde woman prefers to join the men and use guns and shoots.  Arya instantly likes Andrea of her defiant and forceful nature and was thinking that maybe she could help Andrea on proving herself to go and fight and everything.

 

Then Sophia told Arya about Glenn.  The former pizza-delivery boy and Korean guy who is youngest in the group but still older than Sophia and Carl and that Sophia likes him as he was sometimes awkward, clumsy and funny.  Sophia also remarks that the others sometime mistake on calling Glenn that he’s Asian or Chinese.

 

Then Sophia told her about T-Dog, in which it made Arya cock a raised brow at her at the name.  Sophia giggles a little and tells her that T-Dog was a short name better used than being called his real name which is Theodore Douglas, which Sophia added in what T-Dog remarks that his name is a ‘mouthful’.  Arya laughs and agrees with Sophia at this and the little girl continues on.

 

Sophia then told Arya about Daryl Dixon.  She told him that he’s a scary but nice man, who is a Southern redneck and he hunts food for them with his awesome and mean-looking crossbow, mostly squirrel or rabbit meat that he hunts, and it made Arya interested when Sophia told her of Daryl as a hunter.  Sophia also told her that Daryl used to have an older brother who is Merle, but he was meaner and always said names that hurt other people, including her mother Carol.  Arya pursed her lips in a frown, not liking Merle instantly, and was on the very edge of wanting to find this Merle Dixon and whack him upside the back of his head with her long bow.  But Sophia told her that they lost Merle long ago and Daryl still kept trying to find his older brother, which made Arya sympathize with him and pity him for losing someone you love and he’s out there somewhere, lost and alone.

 

Then that was it, Sophia was finished telling Arya everything about her, her mother and her group and it was the woman Arya’s turn.

 

“So what about you, Arya? What’s your story?” she asks curiously with wide eyes looking up at her.

 

Arya smiles down at her, with a slight hint of sadness in her eyes as she started to tell her about herself and her story.

 

“Well, I’m Arya, and as you can see Sophia, I’m also a hunter like Daryl but I prefer hunting bear, deer, caribou, bird and buck meat more than rabbit and squirrel meat.  And even though I have guns, a dagger and a crossbow, I mostly prefer using my bow and arrows.” She starts, making Sophia beam and lit up as the little girl listens to her avidly.

 

“When the whole world ended into this Apocalypse, I wasn’t actually alone.  I was with my little sister, Sarah.  And she was younger than you, about 7-years-old.  Even before, after and since the end of the world, I always looked after her and take care of her.  It was just her and me; it was only the two of us as family and of our whole lives.  I was abandoned by both of my parents when Sarah was about 3 years old and luckily, I looked like a grown-up adult enough to trick the foster system, take care of her and have her as my own.”

 

Sophia perks up at this and looks around as if Sarah was there and she was going to meet her. “Sarah, your little sister? Where is she, Ari?”

 

When Sophia asks this, Arya suddenly went sad and moodily depressed, and Sophia stiffened and instantly realized on what had happened. “Oh no! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” she cried, hating herself for not knowing the possibility that Arya’s little sister Sarah is dead and gone.

 

Arya shakes her head and smiles, reassuring Sophia that she’s not mad at her for asking. “It’s okay, Sophia.  It’s alright, I’m not angry at you.” She sighs and looks towards the distance, thinking fondly. “My sister Sarah is gone.  She died…by a walker who bit her and…I had to _kill_ her from turning into a walker.”

 

Sophia’s eyes glisten with tears as she instantly hugs Arya to comfort her and looks up at her. “I’m sorry.” She whispers.

 

Arya shudders slightly and gives out a shaky sigh before she smiles gently at Sophia and pats her back to thank her for the comfort and the hug.

 

Sophia didn’t want to ask but the young child had to know so she said. “When did Sarah…die?”

 

Arya pursed her lips and replied after a silent moment. “Almost 7 months ago.  We were together and I always had my little sister Sarah with me to protect her and keep her safe when the world ended and the walkers rampage outbreaks, for about 3 months.  After that…I was…alone.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sophia says again softly.

 

Both Arya and Sophia were silent for a moment, stopping their walk and just standing there in the forest…with Sophia still hugging her with her arms around Arya’s waist and Arya looking blankly solemn and sad.

 

Then Arya snaps out of it and she takes a deep breath and composes herself and she returns back Sophia’s comforting hug and smiles down at her.

 

“Well, Sophia.  That’s everything about me.  Now, let’s stop for today and climb on up another tree again and sleep there for the night.  It’s getting dark.” Arya said in a light voice tone, to reassure Sophia that she’s fine and okay.

 

Sophia looked at Arya for a moment to make sure that Arya really is fine and okay and then she nodded then Arya and Sophia walked towards one of the big tallest and thickest trees to climb up and sleep on one of its tree branches for the oncoming night.

 

On the following next day, both Arya and Sophia will continue on their journey to search and find Sophia’s mother and her group and take Sophia home and back to them.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter ended.  Hope you like it?

Next chapter, Arya and Sophia continue on their journey, and they get to know more about each other and do exciting adventures and encounter unexpected surprises on the way.  Meanwhile, the others went on a double search for Sophia and Rick and his companions with him, go to the highway to investigate and solve the case of the scary red painted signs, made and left by Arya.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.  Enjoy!

Do not hold back or stop to give me comments, private messages or reviews on what you think of my story.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 5

 

On the next day and right in the morning sunrise, Arya and Sophia continued on their journey to finding Sophia’s mother and her group as they trek through the forest.

 

Arya walked as she also held a map on her hands, studying it and looking from direction to another direction, as she tries to decide on which path they need to go to and search on.  While Sophia was skipping, and walking all the way, chattering aloud to pass the time and ward off boredom, telling Arya about more stuff about her group or anything that comes into her young mind.

 

Arya smiles at the child’s enthusiasm as she glances with her brows slightly furrowed on the map she’s looking over until she sighs, folds the map up and puts it back on her bag backpack strapped behind in her back.

 

“Well, it looks like we’ll have to go to the direction of East, Sophia.  According to the map and from what I can remember of this forest sometime long ago, there should be a river nearby that could lead us to the nearest small town, which I might be sure that your mother and your group might camp and stay there.” She said.

 

Sophia beams and lights up at this with happy hope and she follows Arya as the woman took the lead and walk the random path she chose to take, and she draws out her long bow and an arrow into her hands, tense and ready in case of an unexpected attack that might come at them.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Back in the graveyard highway of many scattered and empty cars on the road, Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh and Daryl Dixon arrived there at the end of the cars on their rides, the two former sheriff police officers riding in one truck and Daryl, the Southern redneck with his crossbow, riding on a motorcycle.

 

They stopped their vehicles and parked them on the end and they came out with weapons at the ready in case of unexpected attacks or any walker lurking about and by.

 

They went and reached to the place where the cars that were painted with those scary red painted signs, that spooked and scared Carol and the others who arrived the day before and Rick and the two men stared with disturbed, solemn and angry expressions on their faces when they saw the red painted signs and the grisly bloody images they gave that sends cold shivers down their spines.

 

“You know, I’m starting to regret coming out here to look onto this matter, Rick.” Shane remarks out loud as he stares at one of the signs that says. “ONLY DEATH REMAINS” He slightly shudders, disturbed upon knowing the meaning of the sign and its’ threatening warning it eerily gives. “Seeing all this…I’m surprised that I didn’t at least freak out suddenly and shit my pants.”

 

Daryl stifles an amused snort upon hearing him say this and Rick grins slightly.  Then Rick went serious when he went to the place of where the car they used is there to make the sign and leave food and supplies meant for one of their own in the group, the lost little girl and Carol’s daughter, Sophia.

 

Rick went there first and he glared with pursed angry lips and a solemn grim look at the empty space where the glass of the car’s wind shield would be, as it was broken and shattered into pieces by Daryl, and he can still picture the sight of the red sign that was left and it replaced Sophia’s sign, in which Daryl told him before.

 

The sign that says. “DON’T COME HERE, ONLY DEATH HAUNTS HERE.”

 

Its’ words and statement on the sign that was left, gave such horrifying and terrifying thoughts into his head, that Rick was almost glad that he wasn’t there with Carol and the others that day to see it himself.  Because he knew that if he did see it right there and then, solid and real before him, he would’ve reacted the same way as Carol did, only with deepened guilt and shame and grief on not doing more and blaming himself more deeply again on what he should’ve done to getting Sophia safe and alive.

 

Then Rick shakes away his thoughts as they were about to grow depressing, and looks towards Daryl as he also was grimly and angrily thinking about it, but his thoughts were pointed to finding Sophia still lost and alone out there somewhere and there’s a crazy unknown psycho who painted the red signs and might’ve bump into her and hurt the little girl.  Rick asked to the redneck hunter. “Do you think you might be able to find some clues or tracks to whoever who did these signs?”

 

Daryl was grimly silent for a moment before he nods, looking over another direction. “I might be able to see if there are tracks by the side of the highway, over the railing.  Whoever did this must’ve come from the woods and went into the highway here.  If that guy actually came here in the road, there would’ve been scuff marks or tracks of a car that drove here.  But there ain’t.”

 

Rick nodded at what Daryl said and deduced, everything he said makes sense and he looks over to Shane then back to Daryl. “Shane and I will look around and see if there were any clues left here.  Daryl, you go on and see if you find anything.  We meet back here in an hour.”

 

Daryl nodded and he walked and jumped over the railing and then studied the grassy earthy ground, searching and finding any tracks he might find.  Rick and Shane went off to walk around the cars and through and see if they find any clues or anything left by the culprit or something.

 

After an hour of searching, there was nothing they could find much to their disappointment and frustration as the three men returned back to their meeting place and exchanged meaningful looks that they found nothing.  Rick sighs with disappointment and decided to be the bearer of bad news and tell Carol and the others about this as they went back to their vehicle rides and drove back to the farm, leaving the graveyard highway of empty cars behind, for good…with its red painted signs still there, giving out its scary deathly threatening warnings to anyone who passes by there.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Somewhere in the forest, Arya and Sophia was still walking through the deep woods still searching and finding a sign or anything to end their journey to find Sophia’s mother and group.  A while ago, they thought they managed to find something when they reached to one area of the forest and there was a church there, and they went inside the building and looked around.

 

Much to their disappointment, they only found dead walker bodies inside the church and they left the building and area instantly when sudden church bells were ringing loudly there and both Arya and Sophia knew that the noise will be attracting more walkers into the area and find the two-living people there.

 

So, they left hurriedly back into the forest and then they kept running until Arya was sure that they were a fair and far distance from the ringing loud sounds and safe from any walkers who might’ve heard and come there and pass by and notice them.

 

Arya sighs again, looks around then solemnly looks at the trees. “Well, it looks like it’s another short campfire dinner and sleeping rest up on a tree for the night again, Sophia.  Sun’s going down and we can’t keep this up and fall down into exhaustion for all the walking and running we went through.”

 

Sophia sighs, almost panting and gasping from the run. “You’re telling me, Arya! I feel so tired!” she pipes out loud.  Arya smiles and pats her back as if to comfort the little girl.  Then she went serious as she removes the string of hanging dead rabbit and small birds from her shoulder, in which Arya already hunted and killed before in the woods with Sophia by her side, watching with childish interest and wonder, and that was before she and Sophia went walking by and found the church building and area.

 

Sophia went off, but not too far from Arya’s sight, to go and gather rocks, leaves and wood to make the campfire and cook their dinner and Arya went to find another tallest and biggest thickest tree she could find to climb and sleep up on for the oncoming night.

 

Arya found the tree for their rest bed tonight just as Sophia already finished gathering the rocks, leaves and woods needed for their campfire and cooking dinner, and the little girl skipped back to her, her face grinning widely at her self-accomplished pickings.

 

Arya smiled, giving her an appraising look that made the young child light up beaming again and she went to make a small campfire with Sophia helping her, and skinned and chopped the animals she hunted and stick them in sharp sticks to be cooked from the human-made small fire.

 

While Sophia and Arya are now holding sticks with the shish kabob animal pieces on them, and cooked them over the fire, Sophia asks softly to Arya. “Do you think we might be able to find my mom and the others? What if they gave up for me and they are long gone?”

 

Arya looked at her with a wide-eyed stunned look upon hearing her ask this and she saw with slightly pity that Sophia is about to lose hope that somewhere out there, her mother and her group just gave up looking for her and thought the child was already dead and gone.

 

She bit her lips in an almost frown and said in a matter-of-fact voice tone. “Now, Sophia, don’t you go and start thinking of something like that.  If your mom or the others of your group gave up on you…then they wouldn’t have left that sign, food and supplies for you back in the highway.”

 

“Yeah, but…I know that they know that I’m lost somewhere out here in the forest…shouldn’t they be looking for us while we’re looking for them?” she asks, looking at Arya imploringly as the young girl wanted to know that why her mother and the group hasn’t come looking for them after she and Arya were walking and wandering deep in the forest for so long to find them that she could know much, and that why they haven’t crossed paths yet.

 

Arya sighs, instantly agreeing with Sophia as she made a valid point, gave a thoughtful pondering look for a moment then she replies to her. “Maybe something is holding them up or that they’re too far away from us.  Either way, like I said Sophia, we have to go on our own and look for them.  We can’t just stay in one place and wait for them to find us.  Because of the walkers and the Bandits, I don’t want to risk that chance of putting you in danger and something bad happens to you.”

 

Sophia was silent for a moment then she nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation despite she’s only a little kid.  Their dinner food was cooked finally and its enticing aroma made them forget their worries or anything stuck in their minds as they ate their dinner contently and quietly.

 

But as Arya eats her fill of her dinner food, she sees that Sophia was still troubled and a bit miserable, thinking over her mother and her group.  So, the woman decided to tell the child a funny story just to cheer her up. “Hey, Sophia.  Want to hear anything more about me?” she inquires.

 

Sophia swallows her food bit and nodded dimly, looking at her curiously as Arya smiles and says.

 

“Well, let me tell you a story about the reason on why I like to go and climb up on trees and stay there and sleep on them.  Okay…one day, back before the whole world went down to Hell and the outbreak of walkers went spreading and rampaging about…my little sister Sarah and I went into camping trip in a big forest, which I forgotten the name of the place was, and I was going to teach her how to use a bow and arrow and be a skilled hunter and archer like me.”

 

Arya smiles when she sees that she got Sophia’s attention as the little girl listened to her avidly and eagerly.

 

“So then…I was teaching Sarah on tracking, on how to see what kind of marks animals leave behind and how to tell on what they are and how to find them.  That was when Sarah and I stumbled into a campsite that was left behind and there were no people on sight.  Now mind you, Sophia, it wasn’t there that when the world went to Hell and walkers were there yet, but something else happened there.  No…while I went to see and find out what made the people who were on the campsite leave in a big hurry and leave all their stuff behind—the answer came up right… _behind me_.  It was fortunate that I made Sarah go and stand by to hide somewhere in case something bad happens, because…it turns out the reason on whoever was on the campsite leave so quickly was…a BEAR!”

 

Sophia gasps at this.

 

“Yep.  A real big _grizzly_ **bear**! I didn’t notice that the big scary thing was coming at me until I heard it give a snort and felt it gave a deep breath right _behind me_ , on my _back_! Right as soon as the grizzly bear starts growling and was about to poke its big nose on my back, I suddenly reacted and jolted like a crazed squirrel and instantly scurried and climbed up the nearest tall tree I could reach and stayed there, clutching at one of its branches in a death grip like a scaredy cat!”

 

Sophia puts her hands to her mouth, trying to hold back the giggles that were coming out of her, her whole body shaking with laughter and amusement as she pictured that funny image in her head.  Arya gave a mock-glare and frowning pout at her as she says. “So there you have it—that’s why I’ve always climbed up on trees, and sometimes sleep and stay there.  And it was all because of that mangy and big meanie grizzly bear that had the nerve to scare the Heck out of me! The bear left already as it didn’t come after me when I suddenly reacted and climbed myself up to safety like that and it just went away, all looking bored as if it didn’t do anything wrong.  My little sister and the little weasel traitor, Sarah, was laughing her head off when she saw this from her hiding place as I was still up on the tree I was on, still clutching and hanging from the branch, shaken from what happened.”

 

Sophia couldn’t hold it in anymore as she burst out laughing and giggling, her arms clutched to her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.  Arya gave another mock-glaring pout and frown again until after a few minutes, she smiled and looked at Sophia laugh fondly till the child stopped.

 

Then after sharing that story and Arya successfully cheered Sophia up, they went and turn the campfire off by kicking and shoving dirt and dust of the earthy ground and putting the fire out.  Then Sophia climbs up the tree and Arya follows her until they found the thickest big tree branch they can comfortably sleep on as Arya hang the weapons and things to other branches and Arya settled herself and Sophia contently lied against Arya as they made themselves comfortable, listening to the sounds of the night and looking through gaps of the tree to stare at the starry night sky, until they drifted off to a peaceful and nightmare-less sleep and quiet slumber.

 

Both Arya and Sophia slept peacefully as they dream of joy and hopes of finding their loved ones safe and sound.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter ended! Hope you like it?

Next chapter, Arya and Sophia kept on walking and wandering in their journey to find Sophia’s mother and her group, and they stumble into a house with the garden that has the flowers known as Cherokee Roses, and Arya tells the touching story and legend about them.  While Rick told his group of the bad news of what they couldn’t find back in the highway and what of their discoveries, the group’s reaction to this, and the ongoing double search for the little girl Sophia and whatever events that’s happening on their campsite.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of my chapter.  It’s coming soon.  Enjoy!

Please don’t stop or hold back to give me comments, messages or reviews on what you think of my story.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 6

 

On the very next day at some time in the afternoon sunshine, we see Arya and Sophia walking through the thick and deep forest, on their journey to find Sophia’s mother and her group.

 

Right now, Arya was quietly stalking and hunting a male deer with impressive antlers when she saw it from an almost far distance from the woman hunter and the little girl with her.  Arya made sure that Sophia stayed by her side as she hunted the big buck while the child was watching her and learning from her with avid interest and eagerness that made Arya smile.

 

Then when Arya sees the male deer and she finds that she’s got a clear shot, she drew out her long bow and an arrow from her quiver, carefully and quietly set and drew it in a perfect graceful move, aiming right at the buck then instantly shoots as the arrow flies and it struck and hit right at the target in a perfect bull’s eye.

 

The buck fell dead with Arya’s arrow shot clean through and stuck on its head, right onto the ground with a soft thud.  Arya smiled widely as she and Sophia ran towards the dead deer and looked down at it.

 

“Hello, lunch!” Arya said cheerfully and then she drew out her long sharp dagger to start skinning and cutting pieces of meat from the dead animal.  As she was doing this, she noticed in the corner glance of her eye that Sophia went off silently to gather wood and rocks to make a campfire to cook their food.

 

Sophia instantly returned back with her pickings and Arya finished skinning and cutting meat pieces and both of them set to work on making the fire and cooking their food.

 

As they cooked their food with sharp sticks then started eating it as their lunch, Sophia chirps out loud between eating bits and swallows her fill. “I’ve never eaten deer before!”

 

Arya chuckles. “I’m really surprised it’s your first time, Sophia.  That friend of yours of your group, the hunter Daryl Dixon? He ought to know better on hunting other than squirrel or rabbit for you and your group.”

 

Sophia nods and she added. “Daryl knows that too but…every time he tries to hunt deer or something else…they ended up being taken and eaten by walkers first.  It annoys him very much whenever that happens.”

 

Arya shakes her head and comments. “Amateur.  If he were really a good hunter, then he should’ve known to hunt deer and other animals that were smart enough to hide and migrate to the deeper and thicker forests, away from the Walkers.  I did, when I found out about it.  It was a good game and hunt.”

 

“Maybe you should tell him that?” Sophia suggests to her.

 

Arya snorts and gives a mock-incredulous look at the little girl. “Sophia, didn’t you tell me that Daryl Dixon is the grumpiest guy and loner of the group? I ain’t risking my neck on going to him if he also has the temper to boot too.”

 

Sophia giggles at this and finished her lunch meal and all her shared fill of food.  Arya finishes her fill of food too and they put out the fire and cleaned their mess up and went on their journey, walking through the forest.

 

Arya also cut out the deer buck’s antlers and carved and fashioned them into wicked sharp weapons, almost like daggers or curved knives, as Arya holstered her new handmade weapons on her person and she went walking with Sophia onto the deep forest woods.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Back in the farm and whole peaceful land and lot, belonging to the old man farmer Herschel, and somewhere camped nearby the family house, the other people of the group, Sophia’s mother Carol, Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, Lori and Carol were there sitting around by chairs and beside the fire and their cars parked there, they were all waiting for Rick, Shane and Daryl to return back from the highway and find out what they have investigated and discovered.

 

Carol, Sophia’s mother, was praying and hoping that Sophia is somehow still alive and out there somewhere, and not in trouble or in horrible circumstances from this unknown psycho person who painted those terrifying and horrible red painted signs back in the highway when they went there before.  She also prayed and hoped that her little girl is still alive and would somehow find her way home back to her.

 

Carol and the others of the group then heard sounds of cars and motorcycle approach and they turn to see that the three men they were waiting for anxiously, just came back and returned from their trek to the highway.

 

Carol was the first to get there before the others as the vehicles parked and Rick and Shane came out of the truck and Daryl dismounted from the motorcycle.

 

“Well? What did you find? Does this psycho has my daughter or not?!” the anxious mother cried frantically.

 

Rick didn’t want to do this but he knew that he had to do it and told Carol the bad news. “We tried to look at it deeply and more, Carol but…we didn’t find anything that would give us a clue on who did the signs in the highway and whether that person has Sophia or not.” He added in hurriedly as if to give her comfort. “But I’m sure that Sophia’s safe.  She must’ve seen the signs earlier and is still out there.”

 

Unfortunately, that did not comfort Carol at all because both the concepts of her little girl Sophia still out there, lost and alone and afraid, or with the crazy psycho person who did the red signs on the highway, it just gave the poor mother more worries and fears over her only child.

 

The others tried to comfort her as Rick knew this as well and he was about to speak something else to try to cheer her up but Daryl suddenly interrupted in an annoyed voice. “Much as I hate to interrupt the moment, but you’re all wasting your time here debating on everything that’s been happening.  All of you should focus on going out there and looking for Sophia.” Daryl said firmly.

 

They look at him, all expressing disbelief and annoyance over Daryl’s nonchalant attitude but Daryl ignored their looks as he looked over his crossbow weapon and hoisted it on his shoulder as he was ready to go back into the forest woods and keep searching for Sophia.

 

Daryl snaps calmly. “While you’re all arguing amongst yourselves on whatever drama you guys are still on about, _I’m_ going out there and look for her.  Anyone wants to follow my example—then please, do so.”

 

With that said, Daryl just went off marching away, leaving the stunned group except Carol who looked absolutely grateful and a bit ashamed of herself as she watches Daryl Dixon leave and go into the forest.

 

“He’s right, Rick.” Shane hated to agree with the redneck archer but he admits it out loud. “We should start on splitting teams and do the double search for Sophia.”

 

Rick nodded and was about to tell the others to gather up but then his wife Lori voiced out the other question they had to deal with the matter.

 

“What about Herschel? Doesn’t he need to know about this? About the signs that were in the highway?” she asks.

 

It was a valid question as they looked at Rick for the answer but Rick shakes his head and said. “Much as I don’t want to say this but…Herschel wants us off his land.” As he admitted this out loud, they were all shocked upon this confession as they looked at him shocked and with horrified disbelief.

 

Rick continues on before they start to give out protests or start an argument with him. “I’m doing my best to convince Herschel to let us stay here.  So far he’ll tolerate us being here, since he’s lenient with Carl’s recovery, the search for Sophia _and_ giving up our _weapons_ …but he’s still looking for any excuse to get us out of here.  If we tell him of the signs in the highway—Herschel will take it and use that to make us leave.”

 

Andrea almost shouts loudly with fury. “He can’t do that!”

 

“He can.  And he will.  _I’m_ not surprised.  I noticed the dirty looks the old man has been giving us, despite all the niceties we’ve been giving to him and his family and friends.” Shane said as he agrees with Rick on why he kept that fact silent, even though he’s also angry with the old farmer’s selfishness.

 

Dale said with a hopeful voice tone. “Maybe if we talk to him, he’ll understand?” But from the looks of the others and Rick’s grim and solemn expression, he knew that it was a lost and hopeless point because Herschel’s distrust of outsiders and strangers in his land was very deep and ingrained in the old elder.

 

So, Rick quickly changed the subject and started gathering his group and paired and split up teams for the double search for the lost little girl Sophia.  Rick decided that he and Shane will search the area on the south-east of the woods while T-Dog and Glenn will search on the north-west.  The others will still stay by the camp to look after things and Dale and Andrea volunteered to take watch for any dangers around.

 

As they went to do their tasks, Rick was deep in thought and he was hoping and praying that they will find Sophia soon and Carol will be happy and he hoped that he will find a way on trying to convince Herschel to let him and his family and his friends stay in his land.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Meanwhile, back to Arya and Sophia, the sun was about to go down and the forest started to darken because of night time.  Arya was getting worried for her and her young companion’s safety as she noticed on the area around her that there aren’t any strong and big trees they can climb and sleep on for the night, and be safely away from the dangers on the ground—like the Walkers and the Bandits.

 

Arya didn’t want to pressure on continuing on while it’s so dark and during the night where so many dangerous things can come at them at once and without warning, but the woman knew she had no choice and she knew deep down she would rather die fighting to protect the little girl Sophia beside her and bring her back to her mother and her friends.

 

Arya knew very well that she’s quite exhausted and tired for their day’s journey and Sophia is the same as well, but after not seeing any comfortable and secured safe places from the night’s dangers…Arya had to be forced with the hard and difficult decision on walking on, despite their exhaustion and fatigue.

 

Arya was fortunate and lucky enough that she was very skilled and good on going through the forest during night time and watch out for any dangers that come out of the dark, that was when Sophia saw something in the distance and she cries out in excitement and points. “Arya, look!”

 

Arya follows Sophia’s direction as she looks at where she’s looking and pointing at, and then she sees it.  She stares with slight blinks at the lone abandoned house that was there in the woods.  No lights were lit inside but she and Sophia can still see it, despite that it’s night time and it’s already getting dark.

 

“Come on! Let’s go, Arya!” Sophia cries eagerly and excited, and she suddenly runs forwards towards the abandoned house before Arya snaps out of it.

 

“Sophia, wait! Stop! Sophia!” Arya almost yells out loud to her as she runs quickly to the little girl.  She managed to catch up to Sophia and stop her before the young child enters through the door of the old abandoned and haunted-like house.

 

“Sophia, just hold on and wait a minute.  You don’t know what’s in there.  Let me go in first and see if there isn’t any Walkers or Bandits inside the house.” Arya told and cautioned her.  Sophia instantly understands and she went meekly behind Arya for protection, and clutching her doll tightly for comfort as Arya steps forward, drawing out her bow and arrow, ready for anything and she opens the door silently, looking around inside.

 

Arya motions a gesture to Sophia to wait for a moment by the doorway and Arya poises her bow and arrow, ready to shoot, as she looks for any potential dangers.  Upon seeing nothing and its clear, she motions for Sophia to come in and stay by her side and Sophia silently complies, instantly scurries to the woman’s side, with one hand gripping and clutching tightly on a part on the back of her sleeveless shirt and the little girl glances around her, in case if Arya misses anything she didn’t see.

 

Arya didn’t protest upon feeling Sophia take hold on her from behind with one hand as she was confident that she’s able to protect her while the child’s on her side as she slowly and quietly walks on the house, inspecting and looking into more of the rooms and spaces in the abandoned house, making sure that there aren’t any dangers hidden inside.

 

It took for about a few minutes on inspecting the whole house and all Arya found was just two Walkers that were still in there and she killed them easily, even though that Sophia was still there by her side and witnesses it.  One of the walking dead corpses she found was locked in a closet while the second was trapped in the attic.  Arya easily killed them since the Walkers were very slow to react and attack them and after she finds that there are no more dangers in the house, Arya calmly searches for any lights and lights them up to brighten their way and around.

 

She managed to find some matches and unused candles and lights them up in a low dim light and Sophia was happy for this, her face beaming with joy and relief at the candle light.

 

Arya made Sophia stay put in one room, in which it used to be the kitchen, with one candle light while she locks up and secures the abandoned house from the dangers outside and the little girl waits as she listens quietly, staring at the candle and clutching her doll tightly for comfort as Arya worked on locking the doors and windows secured and tight, and also blocking them with boards and furniture for good measure, before Arya finished them all on that task and returned back to her.

 

When Arya returns, Sophia couldn’t help herself but leap up from where she was and instantly hug Arya as if reassuring herself that Arya is always there for her and protect her from any bad things that will come at them.  Arya was surprised and touched at this and she returns the young girl’s hug and embraces her with firm gentle arms.

 

“Okay.  Now that it’s good that we found this house, Sophia…let’s see if we might be able to find something to eat for dinner and find a nice bed to sleep on.” Arya says softly.

 

Upon saying this, Sophia was excited and happy on the concept of eating real food and a warm comfy bed to sleep on and she was almost jumping on her feet and Arya holds back a giggle upon noticing the child’s enthusiasm.

 

It didn’t take long for Arya and Sophia to find un-opened and un-spoiled canned foods and food packs, as the two of them sat down on the living room comfortably, eating their dinner of good and fresh food.  After they finished eating their dinner, Arya packed the remaining canned foods and food packs on their backpack of supplies.

 

Then they went up to look into one of the bedrooms and sleep on the comfy beds they could find.  Sophia found one, almost squealing out with joy as she pulled and almost dragged Arya into the room by the hand as Arya follows her lead smiling until Sophia got her inside.

 

The bedroom Sophia found had a large double bed and its thick and big comforter and blankets and fluffy pillows was still there on the almost fancy-looking bed but it was all covered in dust.

 

Arya went forward and took the task on cleaning the bed, pulling off the blankets and comforter and patted and padded on it, making the dust fly before she puts it back on the bed and fluffs off the pillows in the same way before she puts it back.  After making the bed all clean and dust free, Sophia instantly jumps on the bed eagerly, and the young girl giggles as the bed bounces from her weight.

 

Arya smiles as she watches Sophia eagerly scurries under the blankets, curling herself in and lays her small head on the comfy pillows until she notices Sophia looking up at her, blinking curiously.

 

Arya gave her a warm smile as she joins the little girl on the bed, putting aside their backpacks on the side, and also her weapons and bow and arrow and she comfortably enters under the blankets and tucks herself in.

 

Then Arya smiles down to Sophia and tucks her in, brushing a gentle flicking gesture on her hair to comfort her as the little girl slowly drifts off to sleep and slumber peacefully.

 

She was surprised that the child just quickly fall asleep but Arya knew that it has been long time for the young little girl to finally be sleeping on a warm and cozy bed.  Arya settles herself in, but hides and tucks her long knife dagger under her pillow, just in case, and she blows out the candles of their light into darkness before Arya joins Sophia into a peaceful and quiet restful sleep.

 

LINE BREAK

 

By the next morning as the sun rise and its rays of light hit the abandoned rundown house, through the windows in the bedroom where Arya and Sophia lie sleeping on the big bed, Arya wakes up first with her eyes slowly blinking open from sleep when the sunlight hit her face and she gave a soft yawn and sat up and stretched her arms up, as if to shake away the vestiges of sleep.

 

Then she turned her head to look at the little girl Sophia and she smiles when the child also woke up from the morning sun as Arya watches her rub her eyes blearily, trying to remove the sleep off from her eyes.

 

Sophia blinks and her eyes cleared up of sleep as she looks up at Arya and Arya smiles down to her. “Good morning, Sophia.”

 

She smiles shyly and responds back. “Morning, Arya.”

 

“Sleep well?” she asks kindly.

 

Sophia nods, smiling widely, as she basks in the comfy softness of the big comfortable bed.  Arya lightly chuckles upon noticing this and she stands up from the bed. “I’m going to make some good food for breakfast.  Why don’t you stay here and we’ll have a nice old traditional bed and breakfast here, is that alright?”

 

The child beams, lighting up at this and she nodded eagerly and Arya chuckles again as she went rummaging around their bags with their supplies in it, took some food out and went off to make a nice warm cooked meal for their breakfast while Sophia still stayed on the bed.

 

It didn’t take long because Arya cooked quickly, just so the cooking wouldn’t be grabbing attention to anything outside to the abandoned old house, like Walkers or Bandits.  Arya finished, cleaned up the mess neatly but not enough for anyone who might stumble into the house next time after they left, just so that they wouldn’t notice that someone else had been in the house, and Arya brought her and Sophia’s food upstairs, back into the bedroom.

 

When Arya went back in the room, she smiles on seeing that Sophia was sitting up in her bed, playing with her doll or fooling around a little with the sharp bladed knife she kept safe under the pillow for added protection and Sophia looks up and lights up when she came in with the tray of food in her hands, steam wafting up and giving the enticing nourishing smell of the breakfast meal she cooked for them.

 

Sophia was happy but feels a bit ashamed of herself when she noticed that Arya found her playing with her sharp weapon without adult supervision, and Arya didn’t scold her for it but the adult woman give a stern and firm pointed look, making the child deftly put the knife away in a fair distance from her.

 

Arya smiles warmly when Sophia placed the knife far and away on the bedside table and she carefully placed the tray on the bed while Sophia salivated over the warm cooked breakfast meal she made for both of them.

 

“Eat up, Sophia.  We still have a long journey ahead of us, to search for your mother and your group and get you back to them, so we need all the strength and energy we can get.” She said.  Arya smiles when Sophia nods with her mouth full as she already started eating and Arya follows on eating her breakfast.

 

After they finished and both young child and adult had their bags packed and ready for their continuing journey when Arya suddenly remembered something and said that they needed to make this house look messy and seemed abandoned-looking and rundown again, as if no one else even them had been into this place.

 

Sophia gave her confused look and Arya explains. “It’s just to throw off any tracks or trails from other people like the Bandits…I can’t take the chance and risk it, knowing that other people might come and find this house and they noticed that someone else had been here and they might want to find us, Sophia.”

 

Sophia instantly understands and she nodded as she looked at the big comfy bed with a stricken look as if she didn’t want to ruin the nice bed and make it messy.  Arya soothes her and said. “Let’s just put the nice blankets and comfy pillows away in a closet.  It’s a waste and shame to make them all dirty and messy after the comfort they just gave us and put us in a nice good night’s sleep.”

 

Sophia grinned widely up at her gratefully and the little girl eagerly took the task on tucking and putting the blankets and pillow away, downstairs into the almost empty food closet and slightly let the door close a little, just in case they return there in the house again.

 

Sophia went back to Arya as the adult woman already finished on making the house looked rundown and abandoned and messy enough, to give the appearance that no one has even set foot in here ever since.  Then Arya smiles at her and motioned to Sophia so that they leave through the back door of the house, for good measure just in case for any other passer-by that might already be about to come there.

 

Arya and Sophia walked out through the back door and Arya notices that in the back there was a small garden with a few flowers blooming beautifully under the morning sunlight.

 

Arya saw something amongst the flowers that caught her interest and knew that it would brighten Sophia’s day when the little girl sees it and she tells the nice legendary story about it to Sophia.

 

“Sophia, look.” Arya said and she turns to look and then she stares wide-eyed in wonder at the three-white rose-like flowers Arya found in the small garden.

 

“Wow…” Sophia whispers and Arya smiles, already expected the little girl’s expression and she’s happy about her reaction.

 

“It’s a Cherokee Rose.” She said as Sophia stares at it then looks up at Arya curiously, her face asking on what the flower is.

 

“The story goes that…long ago when American soldiers run off Indians off the land, many Indian mothers cried for their young and little ones who got lost in the way.  The mothers grieved for their lost children, who were lost and alone and out there miserable somewhere, and feared for them to be lost and alone forever, or die of starvation or sickness…or death itself.  So, the older and elder Indian shamans sent a prayer to God…and asked for them to give the poor mothers a sign.  A sign to give hope and strength to the mothers that their lost little ones, their children are still out there somewhere, and they are giving and showing their love of the children back to their mothers who cried their love for them.  And the prayers were answered.  Every tear fell, shed and cried from the mothers…bloomed a beautiful flower…known as the Cherokee Rose.”

 

Sophia was full of wonder and awe, and entranced by the story Arya told her as she smiles down at her. “One of these flowers…bloomed from your mother, Sophia.” She said.

 

As she said this, Sophia’s eyes went wide and stared at the Cherokee Rose flowers, before her eyes slightly shine and glisten with tears.  “My mom? She cried for me?” she asks, her voice shaking and Arya reached out and hugged her gently with one arm around her.

 

“She did, Sophia.  Wherever your mother is, she’s out there crying for you…and her tears bloomed this Cherokee Rose to show you that your mother still hopes that you’re alive out here, safe and sound and that she still loves you and prays that you’ll find your way back to her.” Arya said warmly.

 

After she said this, Sophia turns and sobs on Arya’s shoulder, crying out her joy and grief for her mother out there while Arya is silent, her big arms around the little girl, and comforts her as she cries.

 

When Arya feels that Sophia finished crying and meekly rubs her eyes and face against her shoulder and draws away with a shy smile before Arya returns it, giving her a kind smile.

 

“Since one of these Cherokee Roses is yours, you can keep it, Sophia.  Just so that you know that your mother’s out there somewhere and hoping and praying for you to come home to her.” She said.

 

Sophia was happy of this and Arya was the one who gently cut one of the Cherokee Rose flowers from its ground end and she gently placed the beautiful white rose-like flower into Sophia’s doll, tying it carefully onto the doll’s hair and Sophia smiles again and hugs her doll with its new flower on it to her body tightly.

 

Arya smiles on seeing the young child cheered up brightly and happily and she let Sophia take her hand as they went off into the forest and continued on their journey to search for Sophia’s mother and her group.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another chapter ended.  Hope you like it?

I am sorry that this chapter took so long, because I got hold up and tangled on the month’s holidays.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and give me your comments, thoughts or reviews about it.

I decided to slightly change the part of the story on when Daryl found the empty abandoned house and found the Cherokee Rose and gave one flower to Carol.  I know that you’ve seen the episode where Daryl found two flowers of Cherokee Rose, so I added in the story that there were three before, and Arya took one of them for Sophia.  I hope this clarifies things.

Next chapter, we see Arya and Sophia finally reach the small river creek, follow it and Sophia accidentally loses her doll on the trip and Arya went back to go and get it.  Instead of Daryl, it was Arya who got Sophia’s doll back and we see and read on what happens to Arya on the event when she gets Sophia’s doll back and they finally reached the end of their journey and found Sophia’s mother and her group in Herschel’s farm and land.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of my story.  It’s coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!

 


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD, CHARACTERS OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. ONLY THE STORY, PLOT AND OC CHARACTERS.

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 7

 

On the journey to find Sophia’s mother and her group, both Arya and Sophia trek on their way through the deep forest woods to find them.  However, it has almost been two weeks since both girls have been lost in the forest and searching for the other people they’re looking for on their trip, and Arya knew that the little girl Sophia beside her is about to lose hope again for finding her mother and her group and was losing her bright mood to keep it up and continue on.

 

Arya didn’t know what or how to comfort Sophia anymore because since the last two weeks, they’ve already spent talking more about each other, played some games like ‘I Spy’ or hunting for food and shelter and slept together on top of trees, everything they did is starting to lose its toll on keeping them occupied while Arya helps Sophia to find her mother and her group and bring the little girl home to them.

 

As Arya pondered on what to do, the woman’s eyes caught something on a distance and she smiled.  Arya looked over to Sophia and said calmly, “How about a bath, Sophia? I reckon it’s been a long time since we’ve been properly clean.”

 

Sophia, the young child beams up at the thought of being clean again and she looked toward where Arya was nodding her head to the direction of what she saw, was a river creek and small clean water lake, which is below an almost steep hill, and a small water fall flows beside it on the rocky side.

 

Arya smiles widely on seeing Sophia’s joy as she sees the clean water lake and the two of them went climbing down the steep hill to get down to it, carefully without tripping or missing a step and falling down.  When they finally reached the bottom, Sophia was too excited to take a bath that she quickly took off her clothes, except her underwear and instantly jumped on the lake, giggling even though the clean water is also cold.

 

Arya smiles at the child’s enthusiasm, and after looking around to see if there any danger about and then saw Sophia quickly jump in.  Arya then went taking off the bags and weapons off her and putting them to one side, gathered Sophia’s discarded clothes and put them neatly on the bags and then she stripped off her clothes, except her underwear and joined the laughing swimming little girl in the clean water lake.

 

It only took a few minutes as Arya and Sophia enjoy together, cleaning and taking a bath and doing some small swims on the lake until they finished and stopped and the two girls went out of the water and put some clean clothes back on.  They were fortunate that during their journey, they manage to stumble into other rundown and abandoned houses after the last one they spent the night in, had some new clothes for both adult woman and young girl to wear, after wearing their same old ones for about a week, and they took their new clothes out and put them on.

 

Sophia wears her new clothes, pink t-shirt and brown shorts and including new underwear while Arya did the same and she wore a sleeveless fitted tank t-shirt and knee-length black-brown fitted short pants, as both girls got their used and wet clothes into their bags, put them on and climbed back carefully up the steep hill.  Arya caught Sophia on time from the back when she missed a step in her climbing and almost slipped down but thanks to Arya who was behind her, catches her before she fell.

 

They reached the top with both Arya and Sophia smiling after a clean bath and they went on walking on their journey into the forest woods.

 

When they reached about a few meters away from the river creek, Sophia suddenly stopped walking and cried. “Oh no!”

 

Arya instantly drew out her bow and arrow and pointed it, looking around and ready to shoot, as if she’s expecting Walkers or any danger coming at them after hearing Sophia’s soft outburst.

 

Upon finding nothing, she lowered her weapons and looked down at Sophia confused and concerned. “Sophia? What’s wrong?”

 

Sophia looked up at her with teary eyes. “I left my doll back at the creek!”

 

Arya instantly stiffened and froze still at this then her face went seriously grim as she turned her head to look back at the direction where they came from. “Sophia, you climb up a tree and stay there.  I’ll go back and get your doll.”

 

“What? No! Let me come with you!” she cried, instantly latching on one of Arya’s arms, pleading and worried for her friend and the little girl didn’t like to be alone again like what happened before.

 

“Sophia, I know you’re scared.  But trust me on this, you need to stay here, and up on a tree where it’s safe while I get your doll and come back.” She said seriously.

 

“But what if you don’t?” Sophia pleads, looking up at Arya with wide eyes.

 

Arya kneels down to her level and looks at her squarely and puts hands on the young girl’s shoulders.

 

“I won’t, Sophia.  I promise you…that I will never ever leave you alone, remember? And that I promise that I will bring you home alive and safe to your mom and your group.  And I _never_ break a promise.” After saying that, Arya hugged Sophia for good measure to reassure the child and comfort her and Sophia reluctantly hugs back and then Arya watches Sophia climb up a big tall tree and sees her sit on one of the branches and stay there, along with the bags of their supplies that Arya decided to leave with her.

 

After insuring and making sure that Sophia is up there nice and safe and well-hidden up on the big tree, Arya turned and left, going back on the direction to where the river creek is to get the little girl Sophia’s doll back.

 

It didn’t take long for Arya to reach it and when she looks over to the small river creek bed, she was happy and satisfied to see that Sophia’s doll is exactly where it was left, it was lying against a wooden log, half and slightly wet beside the water of the small river lake.

 

The woman carefully climbs down the hill, mindful of her footing and steps and used the slim trees for support just in case until she reached the bottom.  Once her feet hit the ground, Arya walks and sloshes on the river water towards the toy doll, with her long bow and arrow out, just in case.

 

Arya smiles widely and fondly as she picked up Sophia’s doll, brushes it lightly to clean off its excess dirt or dust and wrings out the wetness, and then neatly strapped it onto her belt.  After insuring that the little girl’s doll is safely strapped nice and tight, Arya turns with her weapons still on her hands, to go and climb back up the hill from the creek.

 

But when Arya turns around, one walker was suddenly there right in front of her with arms outstretched towards her and giving hungry snarls.

 

Arya yelps, jumping backwards and instantly shoots with her bow and arrow, striking and killing it right through the head.

 

The Walker in front of her dropped dead with Arya’s arrow stuck through his head and Arya looked down at the fallen dead zombie with a slight gasp of surprise and shock.  Then Arya shook out of her stunned stupor after almost being caught off-guard by surprise from the danger and she went instantly alert and readied her weapons up for any more dangers or attacks that might come at her without warning.

 

It didn’t take long for her suspicion and alertness to fall through as another Walker stumbled out of the bushes by the other side of the creek and was hobbling towards her with hungry moaning sounds.

 

Arya instantly aims and shoots at it with another arrow, killing it by shooting it right through the head again as it drops dead into the creek, close and beside the first dead Walker she killed.

 

She looked down at the dead Walkers she killed and then looked around for any more, with her bow and another arrow set and ready, that might come out and attacks her but after waiting a silent tense moment and there was nothing, Arya relaxed a little.  She lowered her weapons and then she went and grabbed her arrows back from the dead Walkers and then she looked up the steep ridge as she puts all her arrows back to her quiver and straps her long bow onto her back before she walked to the edge of the creek and starts climbing up the hill carefully.

 

Arya was satisfied enough that no more unexpected surprises might come at her as she climbs up the steep ridge.  But unfortunately, Arya miscalculate a step and she slipped, sending her falling and rolling down the hill and hit the ground creek below.

 

Arya cried out in sudden pain and she looked down and sees one of her arrows must have fallen off her quiver as it was stabbed and stuck through her right leg, below the knee with its point tip on front.

 

“GOD—DAMN IT!” she cursed.

 

Arya looked over her wound and she was relieved and lucky that the arrow stabbed clean through and through, missing the nerve and artery and bone of her leg.  She took out her knife to saw its end off.

 

After that, Arya rips a thin strip of cloth from her shirt and then tied it tightly around her leg right below her wound to prevent blood from overflow out of her wound.  She used the sawed-off arrow part and put it in her mouth to muffle her loud screams of pain as she slowly and carefully pulled the arrow out from the pointed tip part off her leg on her front, with her pained screams muffled softly.

 

Once Arya pulls the arrow out, she quickly and gently wrapped and bandaged her stabbed wounded leg tightly before she removes the stick in her mouth.  She still had the strip of cloth that was tied on her leg to prevent blood flow, so that it would still do that, because Arya knew that there’s a chance that she might still get blood loss from her wounded leg and let it stay there.

 

Slowly and carefully, Arya stood up to her feet, her face grimacing and her teeth gritting upon the pain coursing from her wound and up her leg and she stands ramrod straight and looked around.  Her face twisted slightly with disgust on seeing the two dead walkers she killed, still lying there on the creek water then Arya slowly looks up the steep ridge, studying it intensely as she tries to figure out a way to climb back up there again without falling and tripping down again.

 

It took for a moment for Arya to admit defeat and try to climb up that steep ridge again but the woman made sure to really focus and mind her footing and steps as she once again climbs up the ridge and she also tries to ignore the agonizing and throbbing pain jolting on her wounded leg.

 

It was quite a difficult task to do as Arya instantly holds back a pained cry when she hits something that caused sharp pain into her injured leg.  She breathes deep and pants tiredly from the effort of climbing back up and one of her hands is still gripping tightly at one of the slim trees she holds on for support from falling down again, thankful and fortunate that the trees on the ridge can support and hold her weight.

 

She kept holding on as she is now half way up there, almost to the top and despite her exhaustion is forcing to take over her and Arya almost felt like giving up because of her leg wound when a girl child’s voice cried out to her. “You can do it, Arya! Come on! You’re almost there!”

 

Arya instantly froze like a statue upon hearing the voice and after a stunned moment, her head snaps up and she stares wide-eyed with stunned shock at the one who spoke.

 

“Sarah?” she whispers.

 

For an instant moment, the woman thought that she must have had blood loss while she was climbing up the ridge, and that affected her mind and made her hallucinate because Arya was staring at her dead little sister Sarah who was standing up at the top of the steep ridge.

 

“You can do it, Arya! You’re almost there! Come on!” the hallucination Sarah cried again, calling aloud and encouraging her.

 

“No…no, no, no—it can’t be! You’re dead! You died in my arms! You’re not real!” Arya rambles on as she shakes her head, willing her head and mind to make the hallucinating image of her dead sister to go away.

 

“True, I’m dead.  But that doesn’t matter! You need to get up and keep going, Arya! Come on, you can’t give up! Sophia’s waiting for you!” Sarah cried out.

 

Upon hearing her say that and remembering, Arya was instantly energized and encouraged and she gritted her teeth and grunts as she climbs up again, ignoring the throbbing jolting pain on her wounded leg.

 

“Yes, that’s it! Come on, Arya! You’re close now! Nearly there!”

 

Arya didn’t care that she might be now losing her mind and have gone crazy, but the woman would rather be damned like that than to just give up and break her promise to Sophia, leaving her alone in a cruel world filled with hungry zombie Walkers about.

 

It didn’t take long for Arya to finally reach the top and she made it as the woman slumped on the ground on her back, panting with exhaustion and relief.

 

Sarah cries out giggling, her face looking down at her. “You did it, Arya! You made it!”

 

“Yeah…yeah, I did.” Arya said, sighing and breath panting and her eyes closed as she relaxes to get her strength back. “Thanks, Sarah.”

 

Suddenly, there was no answer.  Only silence.

 

After a second and Arya opens her eyes, she sees that the hallucination of her dead little sister Sarah was gone.

 

And that the hunter woman Arya is all alone in the forest woods.

 

She instantly sits up, turns and looks around frantically, trying to find the mirage of Sarah.

 

“Sarah?! Sarah!” she yells stricken. “SARAH!”

 

Even though deep in her mind, Arya was relieved that the hallucination is gone and that she was sane and lucid, the woman deeply broke in her heart and grieved for Sarah, her dead little sister she still loved and missed dearly.

 

Arya sobs brokenly as she whispers. “Sarah…don’t leave me…don’t leave me alone…”

 

She stayed there crumpled on the ground on her knees, grieving with her head down and her hands on her head for a moment.

 

After a while, Arya went silent when she had no more tears to shed and exhaustion kicked into her grief before she gasps and remembers instantly when she notices the girl doll with its Cherokee Rose flower on its hair, still strapped on her side on the belt.

 

“Sophia!” she whispers and she instantly stands up to her feet.

 

Arya hissed, wincing with pain when her wounded leg throbbed sharply a bit with pain.

 

“Argh! Damn it!” she curses softly, almost hobbling and hopping on her injured leg, making sure her tight bandage and tourniquet was still tied nice and tight, preventing blood flow on her wound. “Christ, that hurts!” she hisses.

 

SNAP.  HORSE NEIGHS.

 

Arya instantly freezes still upon hearing the sound of a twig snapping and hearing a horse animal and she snaps her head to the direction where she heard the sounds from.

 

Whatever it was, it came slowly out into sight and Arya, the hunter woman saw that there was a man, a stranger she does not recognize and unfamiliar to her, coming through the forest, riding on a horse.

 

She reacted quickly and dashed and hid behind a thick tree from sight and she took out her bow and arrow and Arya readied her weapons to aim and shoot as she watches the stranger riding on a horse coming closer, cautious and wary of the unfamiliar stranger trekking through the woods.

 

Arya made sure to herself that she was very quiet and silent as she pointed her arrow at the ready at the man when he maneuvered his horse to look over the river creek bed.  She also noticed that he had one small bag with him to carry whatever supplies he had and his other free hand beside the one holding the horse’s reins, was holding a very big mean crossbow with arrow bolts on it.

 

It took a moment for him to look around for whatever he’s looking for, readying his crossbow weapon slightly in case of danger, until then he found nothing, and then what he did next, stunned Arya so much into shock.

 

“Sophia!” he shouts. “Sophia!”

 

He yells and shouts and calls for Sophia two more times before he stops and ushers the horse he’s riding on to move on.

 

It took for a split second for Arya to snap out of her stunned shock to realize that the stranger was leaving and she knew that the man must know Sophia and must be part of Sophia’s group, even though she knew deep in her mind that pointed out and argued about it otherwise, as Arya knew she had to catch him before she loses him and lose the chance forever for young Sophia to be returned and reunited to her mother and her group.

 

“Wait!” she yells towards the leaving stranger on the horse.  Arya tried to run and catch up but her leg wound prevented her and Arya stumbled and tripped onto the ground with a sharp and soft pained cry as more pain jolted on her wounded leg.

 

Arya’s head looks up and the woman was dismayed and upset upon seeing that the stranger man on the horse was already gone and he did not hear her call for him when he left on his horse.

 

However, both by luck or fate, Arya saw to her happiness that there were tracks left from the stranger on his horse and they lead a trail to wherever he’s going and that it will lead her and Sophia to wherever he went and to where Sophia’s mother and the group are.

 

Arya made her mark by using one of her arrows and stuck it onto a tree which is next to the marked trail left from the stranger and horse and the woman hurriedly went to the direction where Sophia is, up on a tree.

 

It didn’t take long and despite the still jolting and throbbing pain on her wounded leg, Arya looked up the tree where Sophia is up there and calls out for her. “Sophia? Come on down! I’m here.  I came back.”

 

When the little girl Sophia heard her, she instantly climbs down along with the bags, her feet hitting the bottom and the child dropped her load as she instantly runs to Arya and hug her tightly as if Arya took a long time and she instantly misses her.

 

Arya winces a bit from the sudden action but she returned the hug back and Sophia drew away upon sensing or feeling that something’s wrong.  Sophia gasps upon instantly catching sight of her bandaged wounded leg. “Oh, Arya! You’re hurt!” she cries.

 

Arya holds back a grimace, not wanting to worry the young child and she smiles widely to her. “I’m fine, Sophia.  It’s nothing.  I hurt myself with one of my arrows.” Sophia gasps at this and Arya hastily adds in. “Don’t worry about it; I bandaged my wound pretty nice and tight.  I’m not gonna die or something.”

 

Sophia’s worries and concern to her friend was eased somewhat and Arya knew what to cheer her up as she takes out the doll from her belt and holds it out to her, making the little girl light up upon seeing her doll again, grabs it and hugs it tightly.

 

Arya was happy to see the young girl brightened up and she added more in to brighten the child up more on her day. “There’s something else, Sophia.  I saw someone earlier today when I got your doll back.  I think he was from your group.”

 

At that, Sophia instantly looks up her with wide eyes, filled with hope and joy until a second later, she looked uncertain. “Are you sure, Arya?” she asks. “What if it’s a stranger?”

 

Arya was glad that Sophia was smart on this, knowing that the man on the horse might not be one of Sophia’s friends on the group and the woman described him. “He’s an adult man and he was riding on a horse.  He looked gruff a bit and I think I saw he had a slight beard on him.”

 

But as she described him as best as she could, Arya notices that Sophia looked uncertain and torn on not knowing him, and Arya tried to remember what else of the man she noticed on him for Sophia to recognize and then she did upon remembering the weapon he’s carrying. “The guy also had a big crossbow on him.”

 

Sophia gasps and jumps excited like a little rabbit. “It’s Daryl! The one I told you about who is the hunter of my group! That guy is Daryl! It’s definitely him!”

 

Arya was relieved and happy that the stranger was confirmed to be one of Sophia’s group and she nodded her head to the other direction. “Then let’s get going, Sophia.  I may have not caught him on time and lost him, but there were tracks left from your friend to follow and lead us to wherever your mom and your group are.  Let’s go before we lose day light.” She said.

 

Sophia was skipping eagerly as she puts on her bag and Arya did the same and both of them went to the direction back to where Arya marked her place with her arrow and head on from there.

 

They reached the place where Arya’s arrow was still there, stuck on a tree and Arya was happy to see, as she took her arrow back, that the tracks were still there, leaving a nice clear trail and she taught and directed Sophia over it as both woman and little girl followed the trail to wherever it leads them.

 

But as they walked on through the forest with Sophia all eager and excited in front and in the lead and following the trail, Arya’s leg wound was bleeding through the tight bandage, small drops of blood, dripping down her wounded leg or falls into the forest ground.

 

Arya started to feel weak, tired and dizzy as she’s losing blood and she leans on her long bow which she uses as a crutch.  Fortunately, Arya was relieved that the little girl Sophia didn’t notice this as she was too excited on following the trail and going forward in which it leads to wherever her mother and her group is.

 

Arya knew that the assurance she told and gave to Sophia that she’s fine, will not last for long before Sophia finally notices her weakening and hurting condition.  So, the woman gave it all of her strength she had left in her to keep moving on and helping Sophia and returns her back to her family and loved ones, without letting the little girl notice of her growing pain and hurt and her condition worsening.

 

LINE BREAK

 

The stranger man on the horse which Arya saw, and both she and Sophia followed the trail, was exactly the person Sophia confirmed, that it was indeed Daryl Dixon, who left Herschel’s farm a while ago to search for Sophia, and stole one of the old farmer’s horses without permission.

 

Daryl knew very well that the old farmer Herschel will not like it and will be upset upon finding one of his horses gone, and knew that his group leader Rick Grimes might scold him and get it on to him about it but he shrugs it off.  It is because the hunter knew very well that he and Rick both want to search for Sophia, the little girl lost out there in the forest woods, even despite that they still had to worry over the fact on wanting to stay on the farm as they had to prevent being displeasing towards the selfish old elder man.

 

But Daryl didn’t care for much, even though he had to admit to himself that he cared for Sophia’s mother and the group to look for the young girl, and he had to do what he had to do, despite the consequences of what the actions might cause.

 

And Daryl was right when he found Rick, looking disappointed at him and Herschel, looking mad and upset as the two of them watched him return back into the stables with the horse he ‘borrowed’ to search for Sophia.

 

Daryl dismounts from the horse as Rick and Herschel went towards him.

 

Rick asks lowly, getting to Daryl first before Herschel did. “Anything?”

 

Daryl shook his head to the former sheriff. “Nothing.  I’ll look again and more, tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe next time, you’ll have the decency to _ask_ me when you want to take one of my horses.” Herschel said calmly as he took the reins of the horse Daryl took and rode, and the old farmer led the horse to inside the stable.

 

Daryl just shrugs, ignoring Rick’s pointed warning look at him. “Needed something to ride through the woods, old man.  My bike makes too much noise to attract the Walkers around.”

 

Old Herschel harrumphed and locks the door on the horse’s stable and glares at Rick pointedly. “I think you need to have a word with one of your own men, concerning his _manners_.” Then the old man walks away, with Daryl and Rick watching him leave as Daryl scoffs. “Barmy old bastard.”

 

“Daryl.” Rick said exasperatedly.

 

“What?” Daryl said. “It ain’t my fault that the old man had to bother on wanting us _off_ his land.  At least he should have the decency to care that we’re good people and everything.”

 

“You know that you don’t want to add any more fuel to the fire.” Rick said in a serious warning tone. “Herschel is already on edge on making us leave now that Carl’s recovered and that he’s very angst on the fact that we might never find Sophia soon.”

 

“Might as well spare us all if the old man would just give it up and share on what _his_ problem is towards _outsiders_.” Daryl mutters as he looks over and fiddles with his crossbow.

 

Rick shakes his head, knowing that there’s no point on trying to argue with Daryl about it and try to stop him from antagonizing any more as he and Daryl went towards their group campsite where the others are.

 

The others were busy doing their own chores while Shane, Andrea and Dale were on and by the RV, taking over as watch to look out for any dangers and the group turns when they see Rick and Daryl coming towards them.

 

Carol, Sophia’s mother, was busy hanging the clothes of the laundry, drops whatever she’s holding and instantly ran to the two men when she saw them coming.  Lori also joined her as the others turned and looked over to the two women as they approached Rick and Daryl.

 

“Anything? Did you find her?” Carol asks anxiously.

 

Daryl grimaced slightly, not wanting to see the poor mother more upset again over her lost daughter, Sophia but he knew that he had to tell her the truth.

 

“Nothing.  I’ll try again tomorrow, Carol.” He said to her.  Carol’s heart broke once more, upset and disappointed, as she tries to stop herself from crying and sobbing again while Lori came forward to comfort her.

 

Rick also looked pained over Carol and guilty on the fact that they’re not doing good enough to look for and find Sophia.  He still prayed and hoped to whatever deity that Sophia is still alive out there and the little girl might find her way back home here.

 

It’s as if his prayers were finally answered when Andrea caught sight of something through her binoculars as she’s on watch and she called out shouting to her group, making them turn to her.

 

“Hey! You guys! I see something! There are two people out there on the field, coming out from the forest!” she yells.

 

True enough, it was indeed two people in a far distance as they come out from the trees and Andrea curses a little when she couldn’t see them clearly to determine whether they are living people or Walkers.

 

“Are they living or Walkers?” Dale asks the blonde beside him as he also went to take a look through his own binoculars.

 

Andrea shakes her head negative. “No, I can’t see clearly.  They’re too far away and the sun light is glinting too bright on my sight.”

 

Shane started to brandish up his weapon, which is a baseball bat, at the ready as he climbs down the RV. “I’ll go out there and check it out.” He said.

 

“Whoa, whoa! Shane, don’t do anything rash.  Remember…we don’t want to do anything drastic on Herschel’s land.” Rick said as he tries to stop him from doing anything stupid.

 

Shane just scoffs and shrugs off his friend as he readied the bat on his hands. “No time for second thoughts on this, Rick.  You can’t be too careful that those two people out there are actually Walkers.” He points out griping.

 

“Still…”

 

“Oh my God! Guys! IT’S SOPHIA!” Andrea suddenly screams out loud as she can finally see clearly through her binoculars when the sun light moves out of her way and sight.

 

“WHAT!?” they all exclaimed in unison and they stare out in the distance horizon towards the two people far out at a distance, as if they’re trying to see them far away.

 

“Holy Mother of God! Andrea’s right! It _is_ Sophia! And she’s with someone—a stranger!” Dale exclaims as he sees clearly too, the same what Andrea sees.

 

At a far distance, Arya stops for a moment and she gestures and motions to Sophia to wave towards them to grab their attention, when they came out of the forest and found the farm before them, just in case if the people in that land might try to shoot them suddenly if they go there.

 

Sophia complied to Arya’s command and she jumps up and down and waves her arms eagerly and excitedly for anyone on the group to see them.

 

Once Arya and Sophia notices that they got their attention, Sophia didn’t hesitate but to go on first, running towards the people and Arya was too weak because of the blood loss from her leg wound and slowly followed after the excited little girl, limping and leaning on her long bow as a crutch.

 

“Sophia? Did you say Sophia?” Carol demanded, snapping out of her grief and was looking over to where Andrea and Dale saw them, suddenly hoping and praying that it is her young daughter.

 

Upon seeing one of the two people they saw in the distance at the field came running towards them, Carol sobs and cries with joy when she sees clearly that it is her little girl.

 

“SOPHIA!” she cries aloud and suddenly runs to her, with the group watching on stunned and in wonder.

 

“MOM! MOMMA!” Sophia cries back, running with more vigor when she sees clearly on who the people were and sees her mother running towards her too.

 

It took for a split second for both the young daughter and mother collide against each other, embracing and hugging each other tightly, crying and sobbing with joy in a heart-touching family-loving reunion.

 

The others of the group soon come towards the two-hugging people, watching with joy and happiness upon the unexpected surprise of Sophia’s arrival.  They are all happy for Sophia and Carol, and Rick was mostly relieved to have the little girl alive and safe and sound, back with her mother and in the group.

 

Carl wanted to come and hug Sophia happily on having his friend back but he held back and was curled up on his mother Lori’s arms and watched the two of them happily.

 

Daryl didn’t express his feelings and was looking gruff as usual but his eyes that have a slight shine betrayed his emotions on it.  Shane looked very relieved as well and happy to see Sophia alive and well too.

 

It was a touching moment between mother and child before Carol broke it when she, and also all the others of the group, wanted to know everything that happened with Sophia from the minute they lost her.

 

“Sophia, how did you find us?” Carol cried, sobbing joyously, as she finally breaks away from their tight embrace to look at her daughter in the face.

 

“It was Arya.  She saved me! And she helped me and brought me home to you!” Sophia cries happily, smiling.

 

“Arya? Who’s Arya?” T-Dog asks as the others tensed still, upon them instantly remembering the stranger they saw with Sophia.

 

“That’s her! She’s over there!” Then Sophia turns and points towards Arya as she shouts with wide smiling joy. “Arya!”

 

Suddenly, Sophia’s joy was short-lived when Arya, Sophia’s friend and stranger to Carol and the group and she stood by at a fair distance from them just in case, collapsed down onto the grassy field, dizzy and weak from her leg wound and blood loss, and forced fatigue and tiredness took over her body, right before the little girl’s, her mother’s and the group’s eyes.

 

Sophia gasps. “Arya! Arya!”

 

The little girl instantly ran towards her friend, worried and frantic for Arya, ignoring her mother’s cries and dodging the group trying to grab or stop her as they shout. “Sophia, wait! Stop Sophia!”

 

Shane and Glenn got there first and stopped the little girl from reaching down to Arya’s fallen side as Daryl and Rick cautiously went forward and knelt down beside her, inspecting and studying her, trying to ascertain whether she’s a dangerous threat or a friendly.

 

Daryl frowns upon seeing the reason of the stranger’s ‘Arya’ condition. “She’s bleeding, Rick.  She’s got a wound on her leg.”

 

Sophia instantly realizes that they might think that she got hurt and bit by a Walker and instantly cries out to them to stop them from going to hurt her friend, and the child tries to struggle out of Glenn’s hold. “Please don’t hurt her! Arya got hurt by an arrow! She wasn’t bit by a Walker! I saw it, really!” she cries loudly.

 

Rick knew that Sophia was right, even when by some miracle that Arya was still lucid enough to mumble and speak that they could all hear her and understand. “Arrow…hit me with…my arrow…” she murmurs softly before the woman stranger gave a pained moan and tries to stay awake before her body forces her to unconsciousness.

 

With that, Rick made his decision, and he hoped that he would not regret it as he looks up and said. “Shane, help me and Daryl with her.  We’re taking her to Herschel.”

 

Shane wanted to argue on bringing this unfamiliar stranger in, but seeing Sophia almost crying out for her friend, made him think otherwise that this woman stranger could be a friendly and trustworthy, so he stepped forward and helped Rick and Daryl, with the crossbow-wielding hunter bridal-carry the woman Arya and Rick and Shane by his side as guards and taking and carrying the bags and weapons the woman had on her, as Daryl carries the wounded and almost unconscious woman, back towards the farm into Herschel’s house.

 

They reached the house with the others of the group following on, as they were wondering and curious of the unfamiliar stranger that brought Sophia back to them, and the old farmer man Herschel took notice of the commotion and came out into his front porch.

 

Herschel’s eyes instantly zeroed into the barely conscious wounded stranger on Daryl’s arms and Rick said. “She needs medical help, sir.  She’s bleeding bad from the wound on her leg and I think she lost a lot of blood.”

 

The doctor inside the elderly man won out and Herschel nodded towards to his front door. “Get her inside and I’ll treat her, Rick.”

 

Rick nodded his gratitude and thanks and Daryl went in first with his armful of cargo and the same with Rick and Shane following behind him.

 

Herschel told his daughters and Patricia to get his medical kit and supplies and he directed the men to place the woman Arya into the guest room on the ground floor so that he will treat and fix her wounds and injury.

 

Rick, Daryl, Shane and Herschel didn’t notice that Sophia came in with determination, ignoring and shrugging off her mother Carol’s attempts to hold her back and not disturb them.

 

Carol was surprised at her young daughter’s ferocity towards the unknown stranger but it didn’t upset her knowing that this woman was the one who saved her daughter and brought her back to her.  The others in the group were now outside the house, all knowing that they didn’t want to overstep the boundaries since they know that the old man Herschel didn’t want them in his home, so they waited outside patiently for them.

 

“Now do any of you know this woman’s blood type? She’s going to need it.” Herschel said as his daughters Maggie and Beth, and Patricia came inside the guest room with the requested and needed medical things.  Rick and Shane put aside the bags and weapons they were carrying from the stranger woman onto a side table near them.

 

The three men exchanged looks as they don’t know and all the people in the room jumped startled when Sophia’s voice rang out aloud. “Her blood type is O-positive!”

 

They look at the child surprised upon seeing her there and Herschel brushed this off and nods. “That’s fortunate.  A universal donor is quite rare in these desperate and trying times. Now is anyone here an O-positive too?” he asks.

 

“I am.” Shane replies calmly.

 

“Good.  Now prepare yourself.  I’m going to do a blood transfusion for this young woman here.” Herschel said. “Oh, I almost forgot.  Does this lady have a name?”

 

Sophia responds again. “Her name is Arya!”

 

The others were stunned over the young girl’s tenacity towards the stranger but the old man Herschel just smiles amused and nodded. “Much obliged, little one.  Now you go on with your mother while I’ll take care of your friend here.  I promise you that she’s going to be alright once I heal her up.”

 

Sophia looks torn on not wanting to leave her new friend but she didn’t protest when her mother Carol ushered her out.

 

Then Herschel ordered the men out as well except Shane, as he started working on treating Arya’s wounds and other injuries with his daughter Maggie’s help and his friend Ms. Patricia.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Sophia ignored her mother and the others when they were questioning and asking her on where has she been the whole time she’s been lost out there and how did she meet Arya and is she a good person or other questions.

 

Sophia is quite worried and anxious over her friend that she didn’t notice her mother has been holding and hugging her all the time and Carol was quite relieved and happy to have her daughter back, alive and well.  It took after a moment for Sophia to finally put her attention to her mother and hugged her back, the young girl happy to be reunited with her only parent.

 

“You had us worried there, Sophia.” T-Dog said and Sophia looked at him. “We were all losing hope that we wouldn’t find you out there.”

 

Sophia beamed, grinning wide. “It’s all thanks to Arya, T-Dog! Ever since she found me, she’s been taking care of me and helping me to find you guys! Oh! And Arya and I saw the sign and stuff you left for us in the highway back there!” she said.

 

She didn’t notice that the others paled or darkened at the mention of the highway as they remembered the bloody signs left there and Carol deeply hoped that Sophia wasn’t there to see it.

 

Sophia continued on and said. “But then Arya said that we had to move on because it wasn’t safe to stay in the highway while we waited for you guys and so we left and went a long time through the forest, trying to find you and then—here you guys are!”

 

They were happy at this knowledge, thinking that Sophia didn’t see the bloody signs then, but they didn’t know that and that they are very grateful to this person Arya for looking after Sophia and helping her find her family back, albeit they are still suspicious and wary of her as a new stranger.

 

Carol stroked her daughter’s hair and smiled. “I’m happy that she brought you back to me, Sophia.  Though I think that you should get to bed, sweetheart.  You must be very tired for traveling so much in trying to find us.”

 

Sophia looked upset and distressed as she cried. “But I want to stay up, Mom! I want to know if Arya’s okay.”

 

“Darling, don’t worry about your friend.  Herschel is a good doctor and he’s going to take care of her.  Right now, I think that Arya would want you to rest so that you can see her tomorrow, okay?”

 

Sophia figured that her mom is right and nodded, relenting reluctantly. “Okay, mom.  Good night, guys.” She said to the others as Carol gently guides her daughter outside to where their tent is so she could go and sleep.

 

The others stayed behind because they need to have a serious group conversation amongst themselves to figure out on what to do with Arya and whether she is a friend or not.  Right after Sophia and Carol left the house, they started their group talk.

 

“Okay, can someone please say that maybe it’s a bad idea to have this ‘Arya’ person stay here with us? We don’t know her and even though she brought Sophia back, that doesn’t mean that she’s trustworthy.” Andrea said.

 

Dale looked at the blonde woman aghast. “How can you say that, Andrea? That woman was kind enough to help the little girl and take care of her and bring her back to her mother.  I believe that she is trustworthy.”

 

Daryl added in, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, old man.  While Rick and I were looking into that woman’s bags…we found that she is _literally_ packed with weapons.”

 

It was true, when Herschel ushered him and Rick out, they didn’t stop to hesitate to look and check over what Arya had in her bags and looked them over, and they all tensed suspicious and wary upon finding the weapons that outnumber the other stuff and things inside the bags.

 

Glenn looked at the archer incredulously. “Just because she has guns and stuff, that don’t mean that, she’s bad! I noticed that she had food, few medical stuff and other useful supplies on them.” He protested as he also went to see what’s on Arya’s personal belongings.

 

Daryl glared at Glenn and snapped at him in a low growl. “Never judge a book by its cover, China-boy.  Just because she’s some dainty young woman, that don’t mean that inside she’s a deadly and dangerous one.”

 

Glenn frowned at him. “I’m Korean.” He snapped back.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Lori decided to butt in before two sides would break out into a loud argument over Arya, the new stranger. “I think that we should all stop getting ahead of ourselves on judging this Arya person and sleep on it.  I’m sure that when Arya wakes up, Rick will be able to question her and then he’ll tell us whether she can be trusted or not.  It’s no use thinking and arguing over a stranger that we don’t know and just judge her unfairly like that.  All of you should know how Carol was very upset upon losing Sophia, so you should know very well how great it is to have her back.”

 

Andrea and Daryl have the grace to look ashamed but Daryl reserved his judgment still over Arya and he won’t let his guard down on the woman until he’s satisfied to know about her.

 

Dale nodded approvingly over Lori’s defense and then the group dispersed back to their camp site and went to their respective places to take rest and then wake up and wait on tomorrow for the new stranger that entered their lives and hope for the best that she’s a good person after Herschel treated her, and when she wakes up conscious and then Rick question and judge her.

 

CHAPTER END

 

Author’s Note:

Another chapter done! Hope you like it!

I am sorry again that this took so long.  I got held up by writer’s block, work and the monthly holidays and so forth.

Anyway…stay tuned for more!

Next chapter…we see Arya wake up after being treated of her injuries, Rick and the group questioning her if she’s friendly or not, and Arya getting introduced to the group and living with them.

There will be more on Arya’s past and everything so…stay tuned!

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets introduced to the group.

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 8

 

Darkness…

 

That was the first thing Arya can see when she felt her pain from her leg wound overwhelm her and render her unconscious to the world around her.

 

Vaguely, she remembered that she mumbled or murmured something out loud as darkness came to her and she could hear voices faintly that surrounded her.

 

Then it was dreams…

 

Some dreams that she could see and feel of the times that she was happy before.  Dreams that showed her when she was back with her young little sister Sarah when she was alive and safe and happy with her.  The happy and joyous moments where nothing bad has happened and everything is peaceful to Arya.

 

Then it was nightmares…

 

When the nightmares came to her, it was horrible.  From when Arya was with Sarah as they were alive and happy, and then it turned everything back into the terrors on what she went through and experienced when the Zombie plague hit.  It was hard to tell whether the nightmares were from some of her real memories of the horrible times she went through or the kind where the nightmares became so horrible, she’s screaming with pure fear and terror and she couldn’t seem to escape it as it was like she was frozen solid in place.

 

Finally, there was light…

 

Faint and blurry light that came to her eyes and Arya blinked trying to focus and make everything clear to see in front of her.

 

And it did.

 

Then Arya blinked slowly as everything came clear and into focus and she looked around as if trying to make sense on where she is.

 

She also noticed that she’s lying on a soft comfortable bed and she remembered of the abandoned house she and Sophia stayed in before they left to find her mother and her group.

 

_Wait a minute…_

 

Arya thought of something and frowned.  _Didn’t we already leave the house before_?

 

Arya distinctly remembered that and tried to remember what happened next as she seemed to have lost some memories on what happened before.  She sat up in her bed and looked around as if trying to make sense and see anything that’s familiar.

 

That’s when she finally noticed the people in the room, two women, one that looked about to be a middle-aged elder while the other one seemed to be younger, a young teenager to be exact.  The two women, who are Beth Greene and Patricia, stopped dead when they entered the room with a wash basin filled with water and towels as they were going to clean and bath Arya while she’s still unconscious but it seems that they can’t now because Arya is now up and awake.

 

And then Arya finally realized something upon seeing them…she was in a stranger’s house! And she was staring right at unfamiliar strangers.

 

Arya suddenly jumps up and scrambles from the bed, startling the people looking at her and Arya moved her hands automatically for her weapons and she realized that they’re not on her so she grabbed the nearest object and used it as a weapon, ignoring the sudden dull throbbing pain on her newly bandaged leg.

 

“Back off! I may be injured, but I can still fight ya’ all and I know how to use this!” she snaps.

 

It almost amused the people she snapped at, that the object she’s using as a weapon was actually a table bed lamp, though Arya almost looked intimidating as she was ready to fight back at them if they come at her.

 

That was until two more people came in the room and it was Rick Grimes and Herschel Greene.

 

Rick blinks and instantly tenses upon seeing Arya awake and noted her tense and ready-to-fight stance, and Herschel was surprised on seeing his patient awake.

 

“Good now, look who’s awake.” Herschel said calmly as he slightly smiles upon seeing the weapon of choice she’s using, even though she still looked tense and ready to fight, despite her injury.

 

Rick curses on the old man’s foolishness and took lead to try to calm the situation. “Easy there now.” He soothes towards the tense body-stiff woman Arya who looked like on the verge between fight and flight as she’s cornered trapped from them. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

 

Arya realizes instantly that he might be the guy she could get answers from and demanded calmly, her weapon of object still raised and ready to fight with. “Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me? And where are all my weapons and stuff?”

 

Then she instantly remembered Sophia and her whole-body frame radiated with tension.

 

“And where is Sophia, the little girl who was with me?” she demanded crossly with an edge in her angry voice tone. “If you did anything to her…I swear I’m gonna beat you black and blue to death!”

 

Rick managed to restrain himself from chuckling as he could see that the way how protective she is means that Arya truly cared for Sophia as if she was her own and reassured to her gently. “I’m Rick Grimes.  You’re in a farm.  Your weapons and things are with us.  Sophia is fine.  You did a good thing on bringing her back to her mother.  Her mother was very grateful and happy to have her daughter Sophia back.”

 

As Rick said that, it’s like everything that had happened before came back to Arya and she remembered it all.

 

Arya blushed sheepishly as if like a naughty child being caught by the principal and slowly lowered the bed lamp she’s holding and put it back into the table.  She winced a bit when she finally noticed the throbbing pains on her wounded leg and went hopping back into bed to sit on the side.

 

“Sorry.” She said, gingerly grimacing slightly as if trying to alleviate her pain. “I’m guessing that you must be some of Sophia’s group?” she asked, wanting to make sure that she really did find who Sophia has been looking for and brought her back.

 

Rick nodded and Herschel said, joining in. “I’m Herschel Greene.  He and the others brought you in and I treated your leg injury.  It’s nothing serious, but you’re going to have to stay here in my farm for a while until your wound heals fully and you can walk stable again.  You’re not allowed to do any outdoor activities on your injured leg until it does.”

 

Arya winced, not liking that and she asked. “How long until my leg heals and I can walk again?”

 

“About a week or two.  Give or take.” The old man replied calmly.

 

She groaned and flopped lying back on the bed. “Great! It’s the end of the world…and I’m confined to house arrest!” she commented dryly sarcastic, not liking the fact that she had to stay put in one place as she’s been always an outdoor fighting type girl.

 

Rick couldn’t hold back a chuckle as she said that and Beth giggled and Patricia smiled as Arya lifted her head up to look at Herschel. “Are you the doctor that helped me with my leg?” she asked and as he nodded, she said sincerely. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Rick cleared his throat, getting Arya’s attention to him. “Seeing that you’re awake and a little better, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

 

Arya nodded then a sudden thought occurred to her and she tensed, looking at Rick strangely. “ _Please_ tell me you weren’t a cop or something like that?” she asked warily.

 

Rick blinked confused and answered her. “Yes.  Actually, I was a sheriff.”

 

“Oh, goody! I ended up here with a sheriff to boot…I _hate_ my life.” Arya muttered to herself and then she steeled herself as if preparing before she took the plunge and said. “I used to be a con woman before the world ended, Sheriff.  Any crimes I used to do _please_ don’t arrest me for that.  I did them for good reasons and I’ll gladly tell you all of them if you’ll let me, sir.  _And_ I never killed anyone in my life, only except the man-eating zombies.  I only fight to survive and anyone who messed with me, the living ones, ended up unconscious and beaten down by my fists or weapons.”

 

Rick was very surprised, at first he thought that Arya was about to admit that she’s a killer or something bad like that but when she said and admitted all this, including the last statement, he had to admit to himself that she seemed to be a good person and did what anyone would have to do in the apocalypse such as this, survive and fight to live.  He looked at Arya as she seemed to be similar almost to Daryl, but Arya didn’t hold back on her past or anything and just let it all out as if she’s used to confessing the truth out in the open just to let them judge her fairly and wait anxiously if they were going to accept her or not.

 

After seeing and studying her closely to see if Arya’s lying or anything, Rick finally decided that she’s a good person and said it out loud. “You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to, Ms. Arya.  I just want to ask you questions about you and Sophia and then we’re done.”

 

Arya relaxed and smiled at him. “Much obliged, Sheriff.  Thanks.  All the same, I think it will be alright and comfortable for me to open up and tell you so that there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings later on.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Rick figured that he couldn’t argue with her at her sentiment and decided to let her be if she wanted to tell him and say everything that he needed to know. “Alright…just how did you find Sophia?” he started asking.

 

Arya sat up slowly but her head bowed down as if thinking about that time and she looked depressed and ashamed of it. “Actually…Sophia found me.  She was running from the zombies—I mean, the Walkers, the one you called them—until she found me in a clearing of the forest I was in and I protected her and killed all of those man-eaters that were chasing her until there were none.”

 

“I…I was about to…” Arya sighed and finally said it out loud as if getting it over with. “I was about to kill myself by shooting myself on the head with one of my guns until Sophia came and saw me.”

 

Both Beth and Patricia gasped loudly at this and Herschel stared at Arya stunned while Rick pursed his lips as he thought grimly over what she just admitted aloud on her suicide attempt. “Why?” he asked softly.

 

It took a silent moment until Arya answered. “I had a little sister…she was so young, almost about Sophia’s age and she…she died in my arms.  I was so caught up in my grief after losing the only loved one I ever had in my life and I wanted to end it all until Sophia came.”

 

All of them were saddened and pitied Arya for the despair she suffered on losing her sister, a loved one.  Rick didn’t want to think on how he would’ve felt if he lost his son Carl or his wife Lori.

 

Arya slowly moved her head up to look at Rick squarely. “Sophia… _saved_ me…in a way.  If she didn’t come right at the time before I pulled the trigger…then I would’ve been in hell suffering if I just killed myself right, then and there in front of a child and let it be the last thing Sophia ever saw before she was caught by them and eaten and torn apart.  If it weren’t for her…then she would’ve died with me and her mother would have suffered the same thing I went through.”

 

Rick smiled at her for the strength Arya had to keep on living on for Sophia and she was right that Sophia somehow saved her in a way from doing suicide.  Then if Arya hadn’t killed herself, Sophia would’ve been dead after all that time they were searching for her and poor Carol would have grieved for her daughter.  Sophia might have turned into a Walker maybe if that were to happen.

 

But now, Sophia is alive and well and back to her mother and Rick was happy for that and he continued questioning Arya. “So, you saved Sophia and then helped her find her mom and us…where did you go after you saved Sophia until you found the farm?”

 

Arya thought about it and then said. “Well, I reckon that it has been two weeks or longer since we’ve been traveling.  So far Sophia and I just walked and went through the forest and go through some houses and the side of a small town on the way while trying to find you guys.  We only stopped by on the way, to get food, more weapons, supplies and other stuff needed.  It’s not much but I had to take care for the both of us to survive and we didn’t bump into any more danger like the Walkers or something as we journeyed on.”

 

“And how did you end up with your leg wound?”

 

Arya blushed as if embarrassed from what happened on that event she got that. “Sophia forgot and lost her doll a while ago and I made sure that she was safe from any danger while I went to get her doll back.  It was left back on a small creek that we cleaned and bathed in that was beside a steep hill ridge, and when I got the doll and climbed back up the ridge, I missed a step and fell, and then one of the arrows fell off and my leg got stabbed.  I bandaged my leg as well as I can do and barely managed to climb myself back up and get back to Sophia.  That was when one of your group, the one who’s called Daryl, came.  He was riding on a horse and I tried to call for him but he was already gone.  That was how Sophia and I found you all.  We followed the tracks left from Daryl and the horse he was on up to we finally reached here.”

 

Arya thought for a moment before she shrugged. “That’s it then.  That’s everything and all.” Rick nodded and then as if he read her mind, he stopped her before she was about to say something else. “I can tell you’re a good person and I thought it would be nice for all of us to get to know you better by having you stay with us and get along as you tell us all about you.  Is that alright?”

 

Arya blinked and her face started to light up with a bit of hope. “You mean…I can stay? With you? You don’t mind?”

 

Rick smiled at her. “I can tell that you were very honest, even when you told me that you were a con-woman, and I can easily tell that you’re a good person and can take care of yourself.  Albeit I have to admit, that there will be some who will object to you and be against you staying here, but they’ll get over it.  And I’m sure that you will also be helping us out as well.” He meant it as a statement but it came out as a question as Arya instantly replied.

 

“Sure I will!” Arya said. “I’m a hunter and I’m very good at it and I can catch great game.  I’m a hard worker too if you want me on some chores around here in the farm.”

 

“Now, now, hold on there.” Herschel said, butting in. “I told you that you need to stay off your leg until it heals.  I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be doing so much.”

 

Arya slumped and looked at Herschel incredulously. “Then what do you suggest I do? I can’t just sit or lie around all day or every day doing nothing for that matter.  I’ll go crazy!”

 

Beth suggested. “There are some light chores that you can do and help here in the farm.  Just some gathering eggs, milking cows and stuff like that.” She gave a questioning look to her father to see if that’s alright.

 

Herschel nodded and looked at Arya sternly. “As long as you keep off the strain on your leg.  No heavy duty.”

 

Arya nodded. “You got it, doc.” She looks at Rick. “So…whereabouts can I make my place and stay?”

 

Rick smiled and nodded his head towards the outside of the house. “There is a spare tent we can give you.  You will be introduced to the others that way they’ll get to know you while you know them.”

 

Arya nodded and she followed Rick as he leads her outside and go towards where the group’s campsite is.  Though Arya made sure that she kept herself light for her leg wound as she walked after him, she noticed however that Rick’s group seemed to be situated almost near the farmhouse and that she knew that Herschel’s family lived in the house back there and owns the land and property.  She wondered to herself on why the old farmer didn’t let his guests, namely Rick and his group, to stay with them inside the house, since it’s pretty dangerous to be out in the open where there would be dangers wandering about near and far to see them.

 

Before she had a chance to ask Rick about it, she noticed that the group was already up, except Carl and Sophia, who might be sleeping in, and doing their morning chores and duty and making breakfast and they noticed Rick and Arya coming and stopped their activities to look at Arya curiously and warily.

 

Arya tensed, understanding why they’re all acting like that because she’s a stranger and she tensed more and felt like running when she saw the man Daryl with his mean-looking crossbow and he looked like he was going to use it on her if she did something wrong in his line of sight.

 

Arya decided to not mess with him if ever she’s alone with him and she didn’t notice that she unconsciously moved closer to Rick to hide behind him, almost acting like a scared child.

 

That was when Arya’s tenseness faded when someone else woke up and saw her.

 

“Arya!”

 

Arya didn’t have any warning as she gave an ‘oof!’ and a surprised groan when Sophia ran right to her and hugged her tightly, almost body-tackling her down. “Whoa! Easy there, little rabbit.” She teased, chuckling softly as she looked down at the little girl. “I’m still pretty much hurt down on my leg there.  Doc said that I need to take it easy for a while.”

 

“I’m so glad that you’re okay!” she cried, not letting go and still had her arms wrapped around her waist, clinging tightly.

 

“Yeah…yeah…” Arya smiled despite that she winced a little when Sophia hugged her a bit too tightly. “Um…it’s nice that you’re happy, Sophia.  But I could use the air before you knock me out again.”

 

Sophia instantly let go and looked up at her worried. “Are you okay?”

 

Arya smiled and reached up to ruffle her hair. “I’m fine.  Just fine.” Sophia smiled before the moment was broken when someone cleared his throat to get their attention.  Sophia blinked then she beamed brightly before she bounded over to her mother Carol and introduced Arya. “Arya, this is my mom Carol.  Mom, this is Arya.  She saved me, momma.”

 

Arya looked at her nervously as Carol gave her a warm smile and then went closer to hug her, surprising Arya. “Thank you so much for bringing back my little girl to me.  I am so grateful you saved her and took care of her.”

 

“Um…sure.  No problem.  You’re…welcome.” Arya is a bit uncertain at this gesture as she patted awkwardly on Carol’s back before Sophia’s mother let go and drew back smiling at her.

 

Arya was still a bit nervous as she looked among the others when they gave curious and suspicious looks until Glenn piped out. “Hey! You must be hungry.  We got some food right here if you want.”

 

As if on cue, Arya’s stomach rumbled aloud and she blushed as some of them chuckled at the sound.

 

“Well, I guess that does it.  Come over here and have some breakfast.” Dale encouraged her kindly, motioning her towards the campsite.

 

Arya smiled and nodded gratefully, though to the corner of her eye, she glanced and noticed that a big buff man who was Shane who looked like he wanted to protest but he thought better of it.

 

_Great…not just one guy…I have to watch out for two of them who don’t seem to trust me._

 

Arya knew that she had to work harder to try to gain the group’s trust, including the stubborn distrustful ones and let her stay because if they let her go and make her leave, she is not sure how long she is going to last out there in the world before the depression came back and the temptation to kill herself would get back to her again.

 

Arya had to admit that she didn’t want to go back to the grieving person she was before when she lost her little sister Sarah.  When she met and saved Sophia, somehow in a twist of fate or something, she found a reason to live again and keep on living and surviving just so she could feel a bit of happiness or faint joy in her life.  She felt those positive happy emotions while she had Sophia, but now that she brought Sophia back to her mother and her family-like group, maybe she can find more happiness and contentment with them if they would let her stay with them.

 

If they make her leave…Arya can tell that it will be a liable possibility for her to go crazy once she’s all alone in the world again.

 

Arya decided to tiptoe carefully with herself and everything, until she managed to gain their trust.

 

Dale led her to an empty seat which is a wooden log the group got from the forest and she sat down on it as Glenn grabbed her plate of food while Sophia eagerly sat next to Arya and Carol sat beside her daughter.

 

Arya hissed a little when she felt a little jolt of pain on her leg when she sat down on the log but she managed to keep it in and not show it as she smiled at Glenn and took the plate he held out to her.

 

The others soon took their seats and get their share of breakfast and started eating.  Some of them seemed hesitant or wanted to start a conversation, mainly towards Arya as she is the sole topic, but they didn’t want to break the silent tension they seem to be having.

 

Arya seemed to sense this but she decided to not bring up the issue as she discreetly and hurriedly finished her food and breakfast before she turned to Rick and asked. “Hey, Sheriff.  I just remembered about my bags and stuff.  Where are they?”

 

Rick answered her. “Your bags are still here but we confiscated your weapons because Herschel didn’t like it if we have them keep here among our group.  We only gave the guns to him except for your knives and bow and arrow.”

 

“Thanks.” Arya said gratefully, not liking the knowledge on giving away their weapons as they’re pretty much out in the open with possible dangers, but at least she still got her bow and arrow and knives left behind.  “Is there any chance that I can still contribute to all of you guys by hunting, without Doc knowing?”

 

Rick gave her a stern but amused look as he said. “No.  I’m sorry but doctor’s orders.”

 

Arya sighed. “Well, I had to try.” She commented lightly.

 

“By the way, it’s time for introductions.” Rick said as he looked at the others. “Everyone, this is Arya.” Then he turned to Arya and introduced. “Arya, this is my wife, Lori and my son Carl.” Lori and Carl waved at her and she smiled.

 

“This is my partner and best friend, Shane Walsh.” Shane, the big buff man just nodded at her but still gave her an untrusting suspicious look.

 

“That’s Andrea.” The blonde woman Andrea looked at her calmly before going back to her meal.

 

“That’s Dale Horvath.” The old man smiled at her kindly.

 

“That’s Daryl Dixon.  He’s our group hunter.” The redneck gruff man just huffed at her, making Arya slightly cocked a brow at him.

 

“And that’s Glenn and T-Dog.” Rick gestured towards the Korean young man and black African man who waved to Arya. “And you’ve already met Carol, Sophia’s mother.” Arya nodded as Carol and Sophia smiled to her.

 

“And you’ve met Herschel, the doctor who treated you from the house.  There are others, who are Maggie and Beth, Herschel’s daughters.  And there’s Mrs. Patricia and Jimmy.  I’ll get them and introduce them to you later.” Rick said and finished the introductions.

 

“You hunt?” T-Dog asked curiously, the first person among them to speak to the new stranger.

 

Arya turned to him and nodded. “Yep.” Then she grinned lightly, glancing to Daryl as she remarked. “Almost as good than your group hunter over there.”

 

Daryl took offense to that and retorted. “There’s no way that someone like you can be as good as me.  That bow and arrow of yours can’t do much.”

 

“Oh yeah? Just how far can the arrows from your crossbow shoot?” Arya asked. “It’s good and all but you have to admit, yours is good in an only close or medium range that shoots towards some small game like rodents or squirrels, I reckon?”

 

“That’s true…” Glenn said then he cut off when Daryl glared at him.

 

Arya then shrugged and changed the subject as she turned towards Andrea. “By the way, I noticed that before you saw me and Sophia out there in the field when we came?”

 

Andrea blinked surprised at Arya asking her and she nodded. “Good eye.  I bet that you can be a good sniper with those keen hawk-eyes of yours if you can see that far even with binoculars.” Arya complimented her.

 

Andrea blushed brightly and was pleased at the comment before Shane butts in and snapped at Arya. “Just what are you trying to do here? Butter us up nice and well so that you can gain our trust towards you so that you can go behind our backs?”

 

Arya frowned to him and said calmly. “I’m just making conversation.  I’m sure that it’s only polite for some good small talk before we all introduce ourselves and know each other a little more.”

 

“Yeah well, I don’t trust you at all with the way you’re doing right now.”

 

“Shane, don’t.” Rick scolded him and Lori glared at him chidingly.

 

Arya was about to retort and shout to fight with him but she pursed her lips and controlled herself when she remembered upon noticing Sophia and Carl, the young kids with them.

 

Arya took a deep calming breath before she said. “Look, I get that you don’t trust me since I’m new and a stranger to boot.  But as you can see, I risk sweat and blood for bringing Sophia back and right now the doc said that I needed to heal.  If you want, after I’m healed up and better, I can leave you all in peace so that you won’t be bothered with me ever again.”

 

“No!” Sophia instantly cried and she hugged and latched onto Arya, surprising her, like a life-line. “You can’t leave! You promised that you would stay! With me and my mom and the others!”

 

Arya blinked and looked at Sophia incredulously. “I don’t remember making a promise…” she started saying.

 

“Please!? You promised that you’d stay! Don’t make her leave, Mr. Rick.” Sophia pleaded almost crying as she looked at Rick with teary eyes. “Please? Arya is really a good person.  She’s not bad, honest!”

 

Rick was about to tell her that they weren’t going to make her leave but Sophia continued on rambling. “Arya takes care of me lots! She made sure that I was always safe and we sleep up on trees whenever we couldn’t find a safe place to rest from Walkers.  She made sure that I eat lots and drink healthy and kept me clean.  She even made sure that bad people won’t see us and she made the scary signs that scare them away back in the highway!”

 

_Ohh crap…now I’m busted._

 

Arya mentally thought this as they all stiffened in shock and stared at Arya as they realized and understood what Sophia said on her last statement.

 

Dale exclaimed stunned. “ _You’re_ the one who did those signs!?”

 

“I have a perfectly good reason for doing that.” Arya said calmly.

 

Daryl demanded angrily. “What kind of sick person are ya for doing that?!”

 

Arya glared at him pointedly and retorted blankly. “The kind of person who would make sure to keep a little girl safe and protect her from any danger, _including_ the sick and bad people who are desperate enough to hurt anybody that is in their way, even if it’s _children_ if you get my **meaning**.” She emphasized the last words meaningfully as she said that and gave a pointed glance for good measure towards Sophia and then Carl.

 

Rick and Shane understood as they both tensed since they used to be cops and knew the kind of crimes the bad guys do on what Arya meant as she said that, and Lori looked horrified as she understood as well, being the husband of a former cop and she hugged Carl close to her body as if to protect him from the bad people Arya mentioned.

 

Daryl flinched and he paled as he understood as well and he had the grace to look ashamed a bit before he composed himself back into his gruff self.  While Dale, Andrea, T-Dog and Glenn look a little sick, as they all wondered on how people out there in the world would do such things, even to innocent children.

 

Rick shook his head to snap out of his stupor before he said. “I admit that it was not a good thing you did, when you did those signs in the highway…but I take your word for it that you did it to protect Sophia from the bad people.”

 

Arya nodded then she stood up, brushing her pants a bit and she see that the others are looking at her.  Arya then looked to Rick as if expecting her stuff and her tent where she’s going to stay.

 

Rick understood and he turned to Dale and asked. “Is there a spare tent for Arya? Or can you give her space in the RV?”

 

Dale blinked then he smiled kindly to Arya. “Yes.  There’s a spare tent.  Though if you want, you could sleep in the RV.”

 

“Thanks, anyway.  But I prefer the tent.  I’m more of an outdoor girl.” Arya said.

 

Dale nodded. “Glenn and I will just go get the tent and your stuff back.” Arya nodded and she watched as Dale and Glenn went inside the RV to get something.  It took a while until Dale came out carrying a loaded bag which is the folded tent and Glenn came out with Arya’s bags and her bow and quiver of arrows.

 

Arya’s eyes beamed upon seeing her favored weapons and she quickly bounded over Glenn to grab them before he had a chance to give the weapons to her.  She stroked her long bow fondly before she strapped on her quiver of arrows and then took the bags and tent bag gratefully.

 

She didn’t notice that Lori and Carol ushered their children to go and play and they went off and she also didn’t notice that Shane took advantage of the kids’ absence to approach her from behind and confront her.

 

“You better not try anything funny if you’re going to stay here in our group.  I still don’t trust you even with the part that you did those signs just because you say that they were for scaring off some people.” Shane said in an intimidating tone that was supposed to scare her.

 

Arya wasn’t fazed as she slowly turned to Shane with a blank calm look in her face. “Like I said…I had a perfectly good reason for doing that.” She said. “You guys may not have noticed…but ever since the world ended, the walking dead isn’t the _only_ thing you have to worry about in the apocalypse.  I have seen people who would instantly _change_ overnight and do **bad** things whenever they wanted to since the law doesn’t exist no more.”

 

“And what makes you such an expert?” Shane asked, skeptical over whether what she says is true or not.

 

Arya gave him a pointed glare before she said meaningfully. “I know because I have the _scars_ to prove it.”

 

After admitting that, the others looked at her horrified as if they didn’t think that this woman would actually have gone through something like that and it left her permanent marks that would speak of her traumas.  Rick knew that Shane is about to cross the line on interrogating her like this and knew that just by looking at Arya, she’s almost tense and ready to have a mental and emotional breakdown.

 

Rick was going forward to intervene as Shane shook out of his stunned horrified stupor and looked at her with disbelief. “Just because you have scars, that don’t mean anything.  I can tell that you’re fine on your own, so why don’t you just do all of us a favor and go and hit the road?”

 

Without warning, Arya suddenly had her bow and arrow, aimed and ready to shoot right at stunned shocked Shane’s face before he could even blink.

 

“You even try to drive me off and away from here, even on wanting to break little Sophia’s heart, just because you don’t like me at first glance…I won’t hesitate to shoot you right up in your ass with my own arrow, deputy boy!” Arya said threateningly, and instantly intimidating the big buff man into sudden submission, despite that she’s smaller and daintier than him.

 

When Arya managed to intimidate him, she continued on while still holding her bow and arrow aimed at him. “Now, I don’t get what is your problem with me, but I’m not gonna let somebody like you to boss and bully me around just because you think you can.  I can pull my weight around here and contribute, and if you still don’t like it then _tough_.  Cause I’m staying, big guy and you know very well on the reason on why and _whom_ I’m staying for.  So, get over it or else I’ll make good on my word on sticking an arrow right up your butt! Am—I— **clear**!?”

 

She snapped at him with the last words emphasized and she was satisfied when Shane gulped soundly and nodded. “Good.”

 

She let down her bow and arrow and Shane almost shivered with relief and fear as he slowly backed away from her.

 

Then Arya nodded to the stunned Rick and the others and then she went off to a blank area nearby a big tall tree, taking that corner as her choice of personal space.

 

Arya ignored the group as they stared and watch Arya went off to fix up her own tent, Daryl suddenly barked out laughing aloud, making the others suddenly turn and stare at him dumbfounded and stunned.

 

Daryl just grins smugly, looking over to Arya. “I changed my mind.  I like her already!”

 

It was rare for Daryl to laugh and smile but Daryl couldn’t help it because he was very amused when Arya drew her bow and arrow at Shane and the look he had on his face with the arrow pointed at him.  Anyone who had the guts to draw a weapon at a former cop’s face has his backing.

 

Glenn whispered out aloud in awe. “I can’t believe she just drew an arrow right at Shane’s face.”

 

Andrea said grinning. “I agree with Daryl.  I like Arya.  She’s good.”  Andrea was very impressed that a girl like Arya could hold her ground and show off her strength and that she wasn’t intimidated to be backed down by a big strong man like Shane.  She figured she found a good comrade with Arya after she complimented her over her eye sight and remarked that she’d be a good shooter.

 

Andrea had a feeling inside her that with Arya around and staying with them, there’s a chance that she’s going to be changing lives and something around here, maybe with that she might start to encourage the other women and the kids to fight for themselves and to protect and defend just like Arya.  Andrea knew that Lori and Carol might object but she knew better because ever since the world ended, you’ll have to do what you have to do in order to survive.

 

Andrea was glad that Dale convinced her back in the CDC to not stay and be blown up.  She knew deep down that Amy would be disappointed in her if she doesn’t move on and keep on living.  Andrea will do just that for her dead little sister and live on.

 

Andrea knew very well that Rick, Shane or Daryl would have taken the part to teach them to defend themselves but she knew that all the men didn’t see it that way because of her and the others being weak women and that they have to do normal house work and looking after the children.

 

Hopefully, with Arya around, after what she did on saving Sophia, bringing her home and letting her stay with them, Arya might be able to change that so that they would be able to keep on living with all the Walkers around out there and the _bad_ people Arya mentioned.

 

Andrea knew better as well that she didn’t have to voice out her thoughts out loud to bring up another argument as she sees that Rick approached Shane and one was about to start.

 

“Shane, what’s the matter with you? I understand that you don’t trust her, but Arya risked her own life to protect Sophia and bring her back to Carol.” Rick said to him.

 

“Oh come on, man.  You know why I had to.  Sure, that girl did a good thing on bringing back the little girl but I don’t trust her one bit until I know what her true motives are.” Shane protested, giving his own defense.

 

“Shane, come on.  She’s not a criminal or something like that.” Rick lied reluctantly, he knew very well that if he admitted out loud over what Arya confessed earlier that she was a con-woman, it would be a point on Shane’s favor.

 

“Then what did you call on what she did back in the highway, huh? For all I know I bet she only did those signs just to scare us off.”

 

Carol stiffened then she went right into Shane’s face and sharply snapped at him. “How dare you, Shane Walsh! True, I admit, seeing those signs back in the highway scared me, but I understand and knew very well on the reason on why Arya did that.  She was protecting my little girl from those bad people—”

 

“She says they were.” Shane muttered but he winced when Carol kept ranting sharply at him.

 

“—and she took care of her and kept her safe and brought her back to me! She would’ve asked on what she really wanted from us but she didn’t! So, you have no call at all to judge her unfairly just like that.  If Sophia wants her to stay, then by God I want her to stay too for my daughter’s safety! Having her around, it would guarantee that we have someone that we can trust to look after and protect my daughter better than us or anyone else!”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…but Carol’s right.  It would be good on having her around, knowing that she did risk herself and almost bled to death on bringing Sophia back to us.” Lori said, joining in the conversation. “After hearing on what she said about the bad people out there…I think that we need her on our side to help out if that ever comes to happen to us.”

 

Lori had to admit to herself that she believed that it will be good for the group if Arya stayed to help and protect them, even though there’s Rick, Shane and the other men of the group but she knew that having another fighter and protector would guarantee the safety and well-being of their lives from the dangers out there.

 

Shane wanted to protest but then again he can see from the other’s faces that they all agreed and wanted Arya to stay, including Daryl Dixon, even though they don’t actually know her very well.  Shane knew that it is pointless to argue as he is outvoted and he cursed lowly to himself and stalked towards his tent, going to sort his stuff or something.

 

Rick sighed as he is a bit upset and disappointed with his best friend before he joined Lori and Carl as the others dispersed to do their chores or take watch and patrol.

 

Daryl was about to go do his hunting he usually does daily but he felt a bit curious on wanting to talk to Arya and he walked towards her as Arya focused on putting up and fixing her tent.

 

Arya sensed him coming and snapped her head around swiftly as if expecting another interrogation or attack but Daryl asked calmly. “You good with that or that was just talk?” He gestured his head towards her long bow and arrows.

 

Arya cocked a brow at him and responded. “Much better and faster than what you do with your crossbow.” Though her eyes betrayed her interest and that she was impressed that his crossbow is a Horton and a bad-ass type issue.  Still Arya preferred her simple long bow because it’s easier to draw and shoot an arrow than using a crossbow.  She tried a crossbow once, but unfortunately she couldn’t get used to it because every time she pulled the strings back to load the arrow on, she always cut her fingers from them, leaving visible scars on her hands.

 

Daryl snorted in disbelief. “I bet you couldn’t shoot more than one deer out there.”

 

Arya’s eyes glinted with excitement as she smiled at Daryl that almost unnerved him. “Is that a _challenge_ , hunter?” she asked casually.

 

“Naw.  I’m just saying.” He said, but he didn’t know that Arya sees it as that and she was willing to do just that to prove him wrong.

 

Arya turned away to keep on fixing up the tent and put in her things inside, just so Daryl wouldn’t see her grinning and Daryl figured that there’s nothing more to talk about with her until later and he went off to hunt.

 

As he left into the woods, he didn’t notice that Arya was staring after him behind his back and looked eagerly excited to go and join Daryl in his hunting and then show him what she’s made of.

 

But Arya knew that if she went off against Doc Herschel’s orders, she’s going to be in trouble.  So, she decided to herself that she’ll sneak out late at night and go hunt.  After all, it’s Daryl Dixon’s fault for underestimating her like that and giving her that challenge.  Ohh, the crossbow-wielding redneck hunter is in for a surprise when she goes out there hunting and comes back with her kill.

 

Arya didn’t notice that Rick was approaching towards her from behind until he spoke, making her almost draw her bow and arrow at him like she did with Shane again.

 

“Hey.  I’m sorry about Shane.” Rick said and she turned to him, surprised that he’s there.

 

Arya shrugged as she finished making her tent and putting her stuff inside and stood up, brushing her pants of dirt. “That’s alright.” She said. “It figures that there’s going to be someone among your group who won’t like me stay here, even for one or two good reasons.”

 

“Still…Shane had no call or right like that to judge you.  That’s what I’m saying.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about that, Sheriff.  I get that a lot back in the day and even through the zombie apocalypse like now, so I’m used to it.  It’s not your fault that your Deputy boy has a problem with strangers.” She reassured him. “Besides, I’m sure that with time he’ll get to know the real me a little better and then we’ll be able to get along just fine.”

 

Rick was content that Arya said it that way and then he blinked when he perused over what she said before. “Sheriff? Deputy boy?” he asked, slightly amused.

 

Arya blushed and ducked her head. “Sorry.  I kinda have a habit on giving some people nick-names.”

 

Rick chuckled. “Well, I get the ‘Sheriff’ part and thanks for that.  But I don’t know if Shane is gonna like it if you keep calling him ‘Deputy boy’.  I mean, he was my partner in the force back then.”

 

“Thus, earning him the name _Deputy_ , because even though he’s your partner, _you’re_ still the ‘Sheriff’ of your former town.” Arya joked lightly and Rick laughed a little.

 

“And what about the others? You got names for them?” Rick couldn’t help but ask this as he is very amused at her light humor.

 

“Well, there’s your hunter the one who just left, Daryl Dixon? I was torn between calling him Crossbow or just Hunter.  And then there’s Andrea, which I’m liable to maybe call her Sniper.  Sophia, I already dubbed her Little Rabbit.  While, lastly I’m guessing that Glenn is Korean?” she asked him and he nodded. “Then I’m thinking of calling him ‘Korea-man’.”

 

Rick chuckled again and shook his head and Arya grinned at him. “The others I’m still not so sure on what I’m going to call them, but I’ll think of something soon.”

 

“Well, take your time, because I can tell that you’re going to be staying here for a _long_ while.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

LINE BREAK

 

It didn’t take long for night to come and pretty soon, the group was gathered around and Daryl Dixon came back from his hunt with his kill of few squirrels and rabbits to make dinner.

 

Arya decided to sit beside Carol and Sophia again as they are the only people she trusts to be with instead of sitting next to others.  It was a good thing too because Shane is still glaring at her suspiciously.

 

She sighed, thinking that she got her work cut out for to deal with this guy Shane in order to trust her and she figured that it will take a long time for her to do that until he does.

 

In the meantime, Arya is smiling when she eavesdropped slightly over to Sophia as she was chatting animatedly with her friend Carl over the story of her and Arya together on what they’ve been doing out there since she saved her and Carl looked happy and excited and a little bit of jealousy because of the part when Sophia eagerly told him that Arya has been teaching her some things on tracking and hunting and other stuff.

 

Carol was listening too and she was content and happy at this, not at all upset or unhappy that Arya taught her daughter something so that she can somehow survive in the woods if ever she got lost on her own again.  She was fully happy to have her daughter back alive and well and she hoped that it will stay that way in the future.

 

It took a while but after they finished dinner and some late-night chores, they all went to their tents or into the RV to get some needed sleep.  Sophia was happy to sleep with her mother again but at the same time she wanted to go to Arya and sleep with her too.

 

But Carol has thought of this and she wasn’t upset at her daughter on wanting to be with her new friend and managed to convince her that she will talk to Arya into being with her.  Sophia was happy at that and she quickly hugged Arya and told her good night before she joined her mother to where their tent was to sleep.

 

Arya heard Carol and she was stunned that she didn’t mind that Sophia wanted to have her stay with them.  She hoped that maybe Carol wouldn’t mind if she and Sophia would move their tent next to hers because she didn’t like moving her place from the tree as she is always used to sleeping next to one or on the tree itself.

 

She is not going to lose her habit on climbing on trees for safety and just sleep on the ground.  She experienced too many times before, even when Sarah was alive, of the zombies wandering about at night and almost had close calls when they stumble into her while she’s sleeping and tried to eat her.  Luckily, Arya was always a light sleeper, easily awakening at the right time and sense of danger.

 

Arya quickly went inside her tent but she decided not to sleep inside it as she waited patiently for everyone in the camp site and including the occupants from the house to fall asleep and lights out.  Then she would get her chance to sneak out at night and do to prove her worth and hunt game for the group tomorrow morning.

 

She pretended to sleep, faking it so that the others who would pass by her tent and check on her to see if she’s asleep until she quietly hears with her good sharp hearing that all of them went to sleep, not a small sound heard except the cracking of sparks from the dying campfire.

 

Once she made sure with all her keen senses that everyone’s gone quiet and lights are out, she quickly went out of her tent, gathered up her bow and arrows and went off running silently into the woods.

 

LINE BREAK

 

As the sun rose, signaling the morning dawn, everyone woke up at the first ray of light and went out of their tents, with Lori and Carol ready to make breakfast for the group.

 

However, they were in for a surprise on seeing someone’s up early before them and has already started a fire and going to cook food for them.

 

They blinked and then stared stunned at the three-big deer, two male bucks with wicked sharp horns and one female doe, gathered in a dead pile next to the camp fire.  They finally noticed Arya as she started cutting and skinning the female deer.

 

Arya looked up upon sensing company and smiled at them. “Good morning!” she said cheerfully. “Hope you like deer for breakfast.”

 

“How did you…? When did you…?” Glenn asked dumb-shocked, trying to voice out everyone’s thoughts over what they’re seeing but he couldn’t give the complete words of his question as he was utterly stunned.

 

Arya grinned with amusement at their expressions. “I took the liberty on taking on the challenge Daryl gave before that I’m good with what I do on hunting.” Then she turned to smirk smugly at Daryl who didn’t hold back and hide his feelings of shock as he stared at her kill. “How do you like that?” she asked cheekily.

 

Daryl snapped out of his stunned stupor and scowled at her before he grumbled and muttered a little and took a seat on a flat rock on the other side by the campfire.

 

Shane narrowed his eyes at her, glaring. “Do you do this last night?”

 

“Yep.” She responded. “Nice and late and while everyone’s resting.  And before you gripe at me, deputy boy, I did it just to contribute for the group and prove to you that I’m more capable and useful than just a simple woman that can-do house chores and laundry.”

 

Andrea grins, liking her more at her wild personality, thinking that she’s like a female-version of Daryl but she’s very socializing and doesn’t mind interacting with them whenever she wanted to and lets them in if they want to know her.

 

Rick glared sternly at Shane before he turned to smile at Arya. “No one’s going to gripe at you for what you did.  But the next time you want to contribute for us, you don’t have to prove yourself for us.  It was decided that you can stay until you choose to leave us.  Though next time, you have to tell anyone of us if you’re going out there on your own to hunt.  We don’t want to get worried and start searching for you whenever you’re gone without notifying us.”

 

Arya nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

Then Arya went back to work on cutting and skinning the deer and Daryl decided to help her out even though she’s good at it and he came beside her and helped her.

 

After finished skinning, cutting the meat into pieces and sticking them over the fire to be cooked, the others watched Arya as she turned to grab on the sawed-off horns from the dead stags and started cutting and sharpening them into new sharp weapons.  They watched her doing this as they took their breakfast of shish-kabob deer meat.

 

Andrea and Daryl watched intently intrigued as Arya shaped one part of the horn into something like a dagger or a knife.  Then Arya took parts of the horns and shaped and sharpened them into arrows.  Finally, Arya took two horns that were curved and carefully and expertly shaped them into like her long bow but they’re shorter.  She used thin but strong string for the new bows and she smiled at her finished work and she reached them out towards Carl and Sophia who looked excited upon realizing that the two bows and arrows are for them.

 

Arya said, “I figured I’d keep on one of my promises before that I’d teach you on using the bow and arrow.  I don’t mind if your friend Carl wants to join in, Sophia.”

 

Sophia was almost jumping and giddy with excitement while Carl looked at his mother Lori pleadingly, begging her to let him have the bow and arrow.

 

Lori looked a bit torn between refusing and accepting but Arya seemed to get it and explained. “You can’t protect Carl behind you forever, Mrs. Grimes.  Pretty soon, he’ll end up just like Sophia in the future, out there alone and lost, and he needs this to learn how to defend and provide himself on his own.”

 

Lori froze at this and then she finally and hesitantly agreed to what Arya said and nodded to Carl and the young boy almost jumped up with joy like his friend Sophia and both of the kids stood up, excited for the lesson.

 

Arya smiled and stood up, ready to give the lesson and teach them when Daryl stood up as well with his crossbow at the ready and she looked at him confused.

 

Daryl huffed and said. “You sure you know what you’re doing? Teaching these kids on using a bow and arrow?”

 

Arya had a feeling that he was a bit peeved over the ‘challenge’ thing, and besides it’s his fault for underestimating her. “Of course I do.  I’ll have you know that I taught my little sister Sarah back then on how to use them and she was good at it.”

 

Unfortunately, when Arya mentioned her sister, she instantly went sad and depressed upon thinking about her, and Sophia knew how Arya felt and glared at Daryl angrily for upsetting her friend.

 

Daryl was taken aback upon the little girl giving him that glare and Arya almost smiled over being defended by Sophia.

 

Rick said, “You can teach them over by that field over there.” He pointed to where he was talking about. “Make sure that you’re all in our line of sight so that we’ll watch out for you in case if there’s any danger about coming.”

 

“I think that the only danger around out there is the one standing next to the kids.” Shane muttered audibly and Dale glared at him, frowning fiercely.

 

Arya also heard him and just rolled her eyes before she nodded to Rick. “Thanks, Rick.  It will do.  It won’t take long; I’ll be teaching them the basics.”

 

She finished her share of breakfast then stood to her feet, taking her bow and arrows with her and Carl and Sophia instantly followed her with their new bows and arrows as they go into the open field.

 

They watched them as Arya grabbed a stray wooden post that was on the field and set it on place to use as a target practice and she taught gently and patiently to Carl and Sophia on using the bows and arrows.

 

It took about a long while for Arya teaching the children the basics on using the weapons but the young kids were eager and quick learners and they managed to learn the basics nice and good.

 

By the time the sun went down, the wooden post was littered with arrow points and Arya finished the lesson and telling the kids they did a good job and collected their weapons so that they can go back to their parents.

 

Sophia and Carl went back and they were already chattering and blabbing away about the lesson Arya taught them with their new bows and arrows and they looked excited and eager to learn more.

 

Shane frowned when he heard Carl begging his Mom and Dad to let him go again with Arya for her to teach him and Sophia something more, and Lori looked hesitant but Rick looked a bit proud at this.

 

Arya just came in; smiling all the way and she heard Carl and Sophia are chattering and smiled wider upon hearing that they’re expecting more.

 

She can see that Lori was hesitant so Arya decided to pull out the big guns. “You know if you want, you can all join me and learn a little from what I’m going to teach you.”

 

Shane snorted and Arya looked at him with her brow cocked up. “And how is tracking and learning to use a bow and arrow going to help us?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed deputy boy, your bullets and guns won’t last forever, and I’m pretty sure that they’re useless because every shot would bring more walkers right to you.” She retorted calmly and Shane seemed to freeze at her matter-of-fact statement and he grimaced as if the truth hit him like a big sucker-punch.

 

Andrea blinked and protested. “But we need guns.”

 

“Yeah I know, but the guns are only good on shooting any danger out there from a distance.  That way, you don’t have to worry about them wandering around and coming at you from out there.  At close range and when you’re surrounded all at once by those things…you’ll easily waste all the bullets when you shoot before you’re outnumbered and have no way out and then you become walker-chow.”

 

“Damn girl, you sure raise a good point.” T-Dog said, looking at her appraisingly.

 

Arya nodded and she looked at all of them with a serious look on her face. “All of you need to know that in order to survive…you have to be smart.  And resourceful and prepared.  If all of you keep relying on a weapon that is bound to run out—then there goes your one chance on living through another day.”

 

“So we’re going to be using knives and sharp and other weapons from now on?” Lori asked hesitantly, not liking this fact that they won’t be using guns anymore to survive in the zombie-infested world.

 

Arya nodded grimly. “That is because using arrows, bows, knives and all other stuff like that can be easily replaced and made and they don’t run out.  You see, there are many stuff and things here you’ve overlooked that can be used as a weapon.  For example, like a garden rake or a baseball bat.  Those are great stuff to use as weapons besides gardening and sports.”

 

They were very surprised when Arya said this and Rick said. “That’s…impressive.  So, you’re saying that we have to learn on using anything as a weapon from now on?”

 

Arya said, “I’m just stating the facts, Sheriff.  After all, if you really want to keep on living and stay alive, then you’ll do what you have to do necessarily in order to survive.  Rule number 11, _Always improvise_.”

 

Glenn blinked confused. “Rule number what…?”

 

Arya shrugged and explained nonchalantly. “Oh, even though it’s the end of the world, I figured that it would keep me focused and put my head straight if I make up my own rules to survive.  Mostly, everyone I met or see has panicked and ran around like headless chickens ever since the zombie outbreak—no offense.  So, I made up my own survival rules to live by.”

 

“And so far…they all worked for me.” She said when she noticed that they were looking at her strangely.

 

“Just how many survival rules you made up for yourself?” Dale asked.

 

Arya gave a thoughtful look before she said. “I’m guessing…about 30 rules now.  I’m still thinking more and adding them to my ‘survival’ rulebook.”

 

“What are they?” Carol couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Well, they’re a lot but they’re just simple normal things that you can remember and stick to once you are used to it.  Like rule number 3, _Always trust your instinct_ or rule number 17, _Always be prepared_ or rule number 15, _Never break a promise_.”

 

“I like rule number 15.” Sophia said.  Arya grinned at her. “Yeah, because _you’re_ the one who made up a promise so that I’d stay.  I had to follow that rule as I didn’t want to break it.”

 

“But what happens if you do want to break them?” Shane asked rhetorically and Rick and Dale glared at him sternly.

 

Arya instantly frowned, turned and gave him a dangerous deadly dagger-glare that made him instantly go cold and freeze. “Because if I did that and break them…then that would make and turn me into a heartless cold bitch who didn’t deserve to be called a normal human being when it comes to surviving this hellhole of a zombie infestation.”

 

She had had enough of Shane’s attitude towards her and if she had to go between hot and cold right to this guy then she’ll do it just so he’ll learn not to mess with her.

 

“Look, you think that I’m sort of bad guy or criminal, don’t you? There are two types of criminals that you should bother to know before you go up to the quick draw and judge them.  And just because you were a cop before, that don’t mean that I know very well that you think you know what kind of criminals are out there.”

 

Rick instantly knew where this is going and he knew deep down that this is a bad move because it will go into Shane’s favor now and he will be giving a good argument to the others that Arya should leave.

 

“Arya, don’t—!” he said to her but Arya ignored him.

 

“One type of criminal is the sick and demented, the ones who took pride and pleasure on getting off on hurting people or getting their greedy grubby hands on something.  The other type is the desperate.  They are the ones who had to do the crimes in order to help the ones they love and care for them when the normal system of the world had to pull the rug from under them and force them into the streets and suffer in poverty and starvation, or force them into doing the cruel acts in order to help and save their loved ones or themselves.” She said in a biting raging tone and as she said this, Shane couldn’t help but just be still and listen with his full attention.

 

She glared at him silently before she said. “Now I get that it’s your job and all but I think that you need to take a deep look in a mirror for yourself and think on what those _desperate_ types of people you’ve arrested have gone through to do what they had to do.  I’m saying this because this is the _same_ thing we’re all going through right then and now.  We all have to do what we have to do to **survive** …and I know that you know that we’re _desperate_ for it.”

 

There was silence for a moment and then Arya said her final statement. “The only reason why I’m saying this is because I knew a person who had to do crimes she’s not proud of but she had to because she was desperate for it.  Why? Because she’s doing it for the one person she cared for and loved the most her entire life.  She did it…for her little sister.”

 

Rick was relieved to hear that when Arya said this, she’s telling a half-truth and lying that the person she’s talking about was someone else and not herself.  Though he pitied and was sad for Arya over what she had to do on being a criminal in order to take care of her sister.

 

“And after all that, and when the world ended, that person I knew _lost_ her sister and she lost it.  So, don’t give me any gall to judge me because you don’t know me very well.  If you keep this up…you’re liable to end up as _you_ being the one thrown out into that world out there all on your own.  Let’s see how you like it when you’re in my shoes with nothing and nobody to live for.” Arya said.

 

With all that said, Arya instantly stood up and stomped over towards her tent, her hand gripping her bow so tight, her knuckles showed white.

 

She didn’t notice that from behind her as she went to her tent, the others were glaring at Shane disapprovingly and angry for what he did on upsetting Arya and Shane looked honestly ashamed of himself.

 

Sophia glared at him before she stood up and was about to follow after Arya but Carol stopped her by gently placing a hand on her arm, telling her to go back to their tent and told her before she could protest that she’ll go and talk to her and comfort her.  Sophia looked uncertain, worried for her friend but she nodded to her mother and went back to their tent.

 

Carol watched her go before she stood and went to follow and look after Arya and see if she’s alright.  She noticed by hearing slightly that Rick instantly went to Shane and started scolding and arguing with him over what he just did.

 

When Carol reached to Arya’s tent, she saw that Arya was venting her anger or her grief by sitting down on the ground next to her tent and she was making new arrows with wooden sticks she somehow managed to find and gather around from the forest.

 

Arya didn’t notice her presence as she kept carving away until Carol slowly sat near beside her.  There was silence for a moment between them and only with the sound of Arya carving and whittling the sticks into arrows before Carol spoke.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked gently.

 

Arya stopped for a second before she continued on with her task. “I’m fine.” She said softly.

 

Carol pursed her lips before she said. “Don’t worry.  Rick’s laying it on to Shane.  He won’t bother you again until he comes around.”

 

“Hopefully.” She deadpanned.

 

More silence at the moment before Carol said something that made Arya pause. “I’m sorry about your sister, Sarah.”

 

Arya slowly turned to look at Carol as she said. “Sophia couldn’t stop telling me about you ever since you brought her back to me.  She even told me about Sarah and that she’s gone and that you’ve been alone ever since until she found you.”

 

Arya sighed as if it was inevitable, her hands holding the knife and partially finished wooden arrow going limp as she said. “It was no picnic.  Being alone, I mean.  Having no one with you around, it tends to drive anybody lonely and make them go crazy or something.”

 

“I’m glad that you didn’t lose it and kill yourself.”

 

As Carol said that, Arya instantly snapped her head to her, her face completely shocked. “Say what?!”

 

Carol looked at her with sympathy. “Sophia told me that when she found you and when you saved her from the walkers chasing her…she remembered that you were holding a gun to your head and was confused and curious on why you did that.  She asked me about it because she was scared and worried for you when she remembered that you were so sad that day.”

 

“Oh God…I’m so sorry, Carol.  I’m sorry that Sophia had to see that—I’m…”

 

Carol hushed her gently, reassuring her. “It’s alright.  It’s not your fault.  I understand the pain you went through and the grief you suffered over losing someone you love.  I would’ve done the same if I lost my daughter.”

 

Arya felt herself go cold at the thought of that and shivered a little. “Don’t say that, Carol.  Just thinking about it, I feel like I deserve to go to hell for trying to commit suicide when I lost myself over it.”

 

“We’re human.  It’s normal and alright to feel like that.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Carol reached out and took her hand in a kind holding gesture and smiled warmly. “The important thing is that you saved my daughter and brought her back to me alive and well.  And I’m hoping that you’ll stay with us from now on, not for Sophia’s sake…but for me and the others.  You may not know it, but we need you with us.”

 

Arya was silent then her hand that was held by Carol’s squeezed back and she smiled at her. “Thanks Carol.”

 

Carol smiled then she asked her. “Sophia and I were wondering if it’s alright if you settle your place and sleep next to us. Sophia missed you and she really wanted to be near you.”

 

Arya nodded. “I heard, and it’s alright.  But do you mind if you move next to me instead?” She glanced her eyes towards her tent next to the tree and said. “I always felt safer whenever I’m next to a tree or sleeping on one high up.”

 

“Sophia told me that.” Carol grinned. “She mentioned that when you and her were traveling and trying to find us, she liked sleeping up on the trees with you and loved looking up at stars in the skies.”

 

Arya grinned at the memory. “Yeah, that was one of the good things to be up on trees…it’s like you get the feeling of almost being close and near the stars, you can almost touch them and experience real heaven.”

 

Carol smiled nodding and both of them were silent before they looked upon hearing someone approach and they see its Sophia as she couldn’t sleep and she went over to them with an expectant eager look in her face that says that if her mother has asked Arya if it’s alright.

 

Carol read her mind, smiled at her and nodded.  Sophia squealed happily and jumped on Arya hugging her, surprising the huntress before she lets go and quickly runs back to her tent to pack up her stuff and move right next to her.

 

Both Carol and Arya chuckled before Carol moved, standing up from sitting on the ground and went to help Sophia to move their things and set their tent next to Arya’s.

 

Arya watched them and decided to go and join them and help them, as she puts down her sharp knife and arrows until she noticed the old man Herschel coming out of the house with Rick in tow approaching towards her.  The others noticed them coming and went straight to Arya and they gathered over to see what’s going curiously.  Sophia and Carol were the last to come and they were carrying bags, tent and their things and they looked confused and curious over seeing Herschel.

 

Arya blinked upon seeing the doctor coming out to see her and she said politely. “Good evening, doc.  What’s up?”

 

“I thought I told you to avoid doing outdoor and heavy activity so that your leg wound would heal.  I’ve been told that you went out hunting late last night.” The old man said firmly with a stern scolding tone.

 

Arya paled white upon being caught before her eyes narrowed and turned to the group to glare at them. “Alright.  Who tattled on the doc?” she demanded incredulously.

 

They didn’t say anything or fess up but she caught the culprit when she noticed Rick being nervously shifty and apologetic.  Rick caught her glaring at him with a slight frown on her face and he said apologetic. “I’m sorry.  I had to tell him.”

 

“Thanks a lot, Sheriff.” She grumbled.

 

She quickly turned to Herschel and pulled the big guns on him again before he was about to decide to take her bow and arrows away. “Listen, I promised that I’ll contribute to the group and yours by helping out with some light chores like gathering eggs and milking cows.  But I also want to hunt for you guys because the group here needs more food than what we need to and winter is coming.  If winter comes, food will be very hard to find for the group to get and they need it more than shelter, clothes and weapons.”

 

After Arya said that, the others were stunned yet again for Arya to just blurt that fact statement bluntly and Herschel looked speechless when Arya raised a good point on one of the reasons why she went out hunting.

 

There was a tense silence for a moment before he sighed and begrudgingly he said. “Alright.  But you make sure you keep light on your leg and don’t do much activity every day, so that it’ll heal.  Now sit down and let me take a look at it to see if you pop up the stitches.”

 

Arya mentally sighed with relief and cheered for successfully persuade the old doctor to let her out more and she didn’t complain as she sat back down on the ground and let him check on her leg to see it.

 

Rick was impressed by the way she handled it and Shane was disappointed that she wasn’t going to be grounded or something, he marched off to his tent to grumble and complain himself while Daryl looked at Arya strangely as if she’s something he really needs to figure out one.

 

By the time Herschel finished as he made sure that the stitches held and bandages were wrapped nice and good on her wound, he left without leaving a stern firm look to Arya telling her not to push it and make him change his mind and Arya understood and nodded back to him before he went back to his house.

 

After Herschel left, Rick nodded to Arya and left to be with his family while the others returned back to their tents and Dale to his RV, and Carol and Sophia came forward to make up their tent and set up their things next to Arya’s place.

 

Arya went to help and to Carol’s surprise and Sophia’s joy, she fixed and converted their tent and hers into making a combined multiple-people’s tent, which it could fit about 3-4 adults inside.  After she finished, Carol stared admiring the creative work and Sophia instantly scurried inside to place their things around inside the big tent.

 

Arya chuckled at the little girl’s enthusiasm and she watched Carol joined her inside the tent to help her sort their stuff nicely while Arya stayed outside as she sat back down on the ground and continued to making new arrows.

 

There was nothing but peaceful silence as the others went to sleep with the fire slightly crackling to sparks and only Arya was still awake as she worked and made new arrows, while Carol, Sophia and the group rest quietly.

 

By the next morning, Arya wondered on what kind of life she’s going to be into as she is staying in this farm with this group of people.

 

Her story and journey is not at an end after bringing Sophia back to her mother and her pseudo-family…but it is only beginning.

 

CHAPTER END

 

Author’s Notes:

Another chapter ended.  Hope you like it!

Stay tuned for more!

Next chapter…time passes by…Arya gets closer to the group, how she interacts with them, a budding relationship with Daryl Dixon and trying to get along with Shane…and there’s another OC joining in the story…that is a surprise and well-known acquaintance to Arya…and Shane Walsh.

There will be more on Arya’s Survival Rules and I hope you’ll like them.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of PART 2 in the story NEVER ALONE  
> ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

This is the next new chapter of ‘NEVER ALONE’ and the start of PART 2 of the story.

Part 1 is when the group lost Sophia, the story’s OC ‘Arya’ saved her and brought her back to her mother and her pseudo-family group.

Here in Part 2 of the story, this is where it all begins with OC Arya getting along and interacting with the group.  Friendships and relationships will be formed.  More OC characters will be introduced into the story…And a _new_ type of zombies that will terrorize and spice up the horror, suspense, action and adventure to the story.

All readers following this story stay tuned! This story of mine will rock your world and jumpstart your hearts into overdrive! This story is a complete AU of the Walking Dead from Season 2 to the latest season.

Please remember and be warned…that this story is maturely adult-rated and not suitable content for young ones and the faint of heart.

For the Full Uncut version of this story, go to AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG and look for my story ‘ **NEVER ALONE** ’ under the Username/Author name ‘ **MYSTICWRITER3018** ’.

This is the new chapter and next part of my story.  Enjoy!

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 9

 

_LAST TIME…IN **NEVER ALONE** …_

_Her story and journey is not at an end after bringing Sophia back to her mother and her pseudo-family…but it is only…the beginning._

 

LINE BREAK

 

It was morning and early dawn as the sun rose towards the peaceful and serene place with the farmhouse and campsite.

 

Arya blinked waking up confused as a few rays of sunlight hit the tent.  Arya remembered last night that she was making some new arrows and went into her tent to sleep, but she was confused when she remembered that there was a tree and she wondered why she did not climb up on a branch and sleep there.

 

The answer came to her when she felt a small warm body cuddled next to her.

 

She looked down and saw little Sophia sleeping like a baby against her body and her mother Carol is beside her, asleep as well behind Sophia, with one arm around her daughter’s waist.

 

Arya smiled as everything came back to her and she remembered and she brushed Sophia’s hair gently before she gets up, careful not to wake her two companions as she went out of her big tent, which she fixed in her own inventive creativity to convert two tents into one large tent, big enough for about 3-4 people to sleep in.

 

She grabbed her silver white strong wood and metal long bow and quiver of arrows and stepped out of the tent.

 

Arya looked around the campsite to see if the others are awake and they are as she see them going around, doing various chores in the early day and other things.  She noticed Rick Grimes, the leader of his group talking with his partner and best friend Shane Walsh as they perused over a map, discussing something important.

 

She sees Lori doing laundry with her son Carl helping her.  Glenn and T-Dog cooking breakfast over the campfire.  Andrea and Dale on top of the RV keeping watch.  Herschel was sitting on a chair on the porch in front of his house, relaxing and watching the sun rise.  Beth, Maggie and Patricia were over by the hen house gathering eggs.  Jimmy, Beth’s boyfriend was feeding the horses on the stables.  And finally, Arya sees Daryl Dixon sitting by himself on one corner almost far from the group, skinning and cutting animal meat with his big sharp hunting knife.

 

Arya went over to Rick to tell him that she will go out there hunting for more food for the group, and she hoped that he will agree to let her go even though it’s only been yesterday since she got her wounded leg treated by Herschel and bandaged and stitched nicely and told that she needed to let it heal and don’t do anything strenuous and heavy activity.

 

Arya knew very well and better to do just that but she couldn’t stay put in one place and sit around do nothing, besides helping with light chores or anything small.  She has been always being an outdoor girl and hunter all her life, even though back in the past she was a con-woman, and never sat still even for one minute.

 

She approached towards Rick and he noticed her coming and smiled kindly to her as well as Shane seen her too but he frowned at her, almost scowling.

 

Arya mentally rolled her eyes and ignored Shane glaring and frowning at her with distrust.  After all, it’s only been a day she’s been here in the farm and with the group.  She figured that it will take time for Shane to get over it and then get along with her.  Arya knew that she’ll have to pull every trick in her book to make Shane deem her trustworthy and friendly so that there won’t be anyone in the group have a grudge against her, just because she’s a new stranger in their lives and all.

 

She hoped that it won’t take a long time for Shane to be friendly with her.  Because even if it’s only been a day, she’s getting pretty tired and annoyed with him giving her dirty looks like that, as if one day she’s gonna snap and kill them all in their sleep.

 

 _I mean, really? Seriously? What the heck is Shane’s problem if he keeps thinking like that like I’m a psycho or something_?

 

Arya thought this wryly in her head as she looked at Rick and said. “I’m going to go hunting for some more game out there.  I figured that we could use a big feast of a brunch for all of us.”

 

Rick nodded then a thought occurred to him and he frowned worriedly. “You’re going alone?”

 

Arya blinked then she laughed as if he told a joke. “No, I ain’t going alone, Sheriff.  I was going to ask you if it’s alright that I bring Daryl along with me.  Two hunters are better than one to go out there and get more food for the group.”

 

“Dixon?” Shane asked as he glanced towards the mentioned lone-wolf hunter. “Why would you need him?”

 

This time Arya rolled her eyes visibly and she looked at Shane as if he’s stupid and she explained. “Because he and I are _hunters_.  We’re the only ones experienced and skilled enough to go out there in the forest and find some good big food for all of us to eat.  I’m pretty sure that you’re getting sick and tired of eating rodents or canned food almost every day.”

 

Shane scowled at her and was about to snap at her but Rick intervened just in time. “Its fine, Arya.  You can have Daryl with you.  He’s a good guy and I trust him.  You and he are going to get along just fine.”

 

Shane muttered, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that you two might be made for each other.  Both of you being former criminals or something.” He looked away when Rick gave him a stern glare.

 

Arya just shrugged, not even phased to retort or snap back at Shane’s comment as she got her approval and turned and quickly walked towards Daryl to ask him to go with her to hunt.

 

She figured that maybe in some way to get Shane’s trust towards her, is if she interacts more with the group, besides Sophia and Carol already liking her, gaining their trust and then he’d see it and have no choice but try to interact with her too and then soon, he’ll get to know her better and trust her and might like her as a friend.

 

Arya hoped that the idea of it might work as Daryl looked up upon seeing her approaching towards him and he gave a suspicious look as she stopped and stood a bit distant from him as if Arya made sure that Daryl doesn’t try to attack her by throwing his hunting knife at her.

 

Arya figured that the first person in order to show Shane that she’s a good and reliable trustworthy person…is to go and get along with the lone man who self-isolated from the group.  Like Daryl Dixon.

 

She learned that if she interacts first with the innocent type of people or the kind ones, like Lori or Dale, Shane would think that Arya is doing it in an act of ‘buttering them up’ as he puts it and once they’re softened up to her, she’ll manipulate them to her needs.

 

So, Arya decided that to prove to Shane that she’s a good person, she’ll have to go and make friends with the group’s unofficial outcast.  She can tell by first glance, that even though Daryl is the group’s hunter, she had seen that the group misjudged and alienated him because of his so-called people status of ‘redneck’ and Daryl isolated himself just so he wouldn’t suffer the brunt of gossip or glares or negative comments thrown at him.

 

Although she can see that there are some people in the group that trust Daryl completely, like Rick for example, but she saw that Daryl made himself kept his distance so that his self-guard wouldn’t be let down and that he wouldn’t be hurt yet again like from some hurt he already went through and suffered in his past or somewhat.

 

She figured this out because she almost went through the same like Daryl, but she had Sarah with her back then in her life.

 

“What do you want?” Daryl asked gruffly when she was silent for a moment thinking over this.

 

Arya snapped out of it and she said. “I’m going out hunting.  You wanna come?”

 

Daryl scoffed and went back to cutting the meat. “You did fine on your own yesterday.  Why are you asking me to come for?”

 

“To apologize for the way I bested you the other day.”

 

That made Daryl pause.  He looked at her confused and surprised as Arya continued on. “Besides, it’s not my fault that you underestimated me, I did what I had to do to prove that I’m really good at hunting and all.  I figured that if you and I hunted together today, you’ll see that I wasn’t kidding.  And also…I need some help and a pair of extra hands to carry the game and kills back here.  What do you say?”

 

Daryl thought over this silently before he shrugged and stood up, holstering his hunting knife and then grabbing his crossbow.

 

Arya grinned and she already went off striding towards the forest with Daryl grudgingly following behind her.

 

Daryl Dixon wondered to himself on what the hell he’s gotten into with the new girl.

 

LINE BREAK

 

As Arya and Daryl trekked on in the woods, finding and hunting any animal or prey out there for food, Daryl thought that Arya would take advantage of the silence between them and try to start talking to him to get to know him just like what the others used to do back there and it annoyed and irritated him on the way that they’re being nosy and curious towards him.

 

But to his surprise, Arya just stayed silent, not speaking a word or making a glance towards him as if she wasn’t interested at all to know about him and he was confused a bit.

 

After a few minutes of silence, with both of them not speaking even for a slight second that Daryl decided to take the plunge and said. “So, you a girl with a few words or something? I thought that you’d talk much the way you prattle on the other day with the others.”

 

Arya snorted a little and said. “Don’t let that fool you.  To tell you the truth, I only did that just so the people back there wouldn’t instantly judge me that I’m a sociopath or something like that.  It’s better this way to let a little of myself out so that they could trust me.”

 

Daryl cocked a brow at her, surprised that she admitted this to him. “Is that right?”

 

“Yep.” Arya shrugged slightly. “I used to isolate and distance myself back then.  Making sure that I don’t go close with others or make small talk with them.  And then they were giving me exaggerated gossip and rumors about me and everything, but I ignored it all.  Since the world turned to shit, and tension, paranoia and fear has been running high, I figured that it won’t be a good thing to play on that matter with people if I keep up my distance from them.”

 

“I don’t know whether you’re smart…or stupid.” Daryl remarked. “You do realize that the other cop Shane is gonna find out about that and he’ll be pissed.”

 

Arya smirked. “And I’m guessing you’re not going to tell him that?” She can tell that Daryl doesn’t like Shane too.  Daryl knew it too as he said. “Nope.”

 

“Figures.”

 

“Just where the hell are you going, girl?” Daryl asked as he finally noticed that even though Arya is hunting, he saw that she seemed focused to go a place somewhere else out there.

 

“Well, since we’re not finding any animals, big or small scurrying around about.  I’m going to the place where I saw a herd of deer that always pass by there.” she said.

 

“A herd…of deer…? Are you fucking serious?” Daryl asked skeptically.

 

Arya noticed the tone of his voice and she looked at him with a pointed look. “You don’t believe me.” She said, knowingly upon figuring out how he sounded.

 

“Well…I’ve been out of these woods before when I was looking for Sophia.  I haven’t seen any tracks of deer or a herd of them.” He said.

 

Arya snorted. “Some hunter you are.  You’re just not looking hard enough or thinking smarter about it.” He frowned at her offended and he was about to snap when Arya just went off as if in a hurry.

 

He scowled behind her and then he hastily followed after her before she disappears from his sight.

 

It wasn’t long but he followed her right to where she went straight into an open field and he frowned confused on why Arya wanted to come to this place.

 

Before he could have a chance to ask her, Arya put up a hand to signal him to be quiet and then after a few minutes, Daryl heard it.

 

Hooves.

 

The sound of thundering hooves of a four-legged animal herd stampeding through the forest.

 

That’s when out of nowhere, a herd of deer came stampeding out from the thick trees and then into the clear open field, passing through to get to the other side of the field and back into the woods.

 

Arya gave an excited yell and drew her bow and arrow and shoot.  One hit its mark as one of the deer, a female doe, dropped dead amongst the running deer with an arrow right through the head.

 

“Come on, Daryl! Shoot and get your kill before all the deer is gone!” Arya shouted at him as he stared stunned at the many deer running through.

 

Daryl instantly snapped out of it as Arya shoot another arrow and killed another one and he quickly drew up his crossbow and shoot.

 

He cursed when he missed one but he drew another arrow and quickly shoot again and he managed to hit a male buck right through the eye as it dropped dead.

 

Arya and Daryl kept shooting arrows until the herd of deer is gone, the sound of their hooves fading as they disappeared through the thick trees of the forest.

 

Then both of them went over to see how many they killed.  To Daryl, he killed three, one big buck and two young ones.  Arya, hers are only two, which are two does.

 

She didn’t seem upset or disappointed that Daryl outnumbered her as she smiled impressed over his kills.

 

“Nice.” She complimented as Daryl kneeled down beside one deer with his arrow struck right at the heart. “We should do this more often.  I feel like I want to turn this into a counting game on who gets to shoot the most number of kills.”

 

Daryl didn’t say anything as inside he was happy and content to get this so many kills in the middle of the woods.  He had to begrudgingly admit to himself that maybe it was a good thing Arya stayed with them because she seemed to know her way around the forest.

 

“How the hell are we going to be able to drag all these deer back to camp?” he asked audibly. “You do know that we don’t got the extra guts to carry them all.”

 

Arya gave him an amused look and quipped. “You sure like to cuss, don’t you?”

 

“What? Got a problem with it?” he griped at her.

 

“Nope.” She placated him and casually shrugged. “I’m just saying that coz I know that you’re a person who can speak his own mind and mouth when he wants to.  I’m just surprised that Sheriff and Deputy boy hasn’t called you in on that, including Carol and Lori, for cussing like a sailor.”

 

Daryl knew about the nickname thing Arya’s been doing with the group that they didn’t know about it as well as he.  He wondered what nickname Arya gave him as he seemed to deem it appropriate that Rick was dubbed ‘Sheriff’ and it was funny that Shane was called ‘Deputy boy’.

 

Arya looked around for a bit as she admitted out loud. “When I hunted the deer back then, they were lighter than these ones.  I think we’ll have to drag and carry them around by using a makeshift carry raft or something, seeing that they’re heavy.”

 

Daryl nodded and he noticed Arya going to gather some thick long branches or wooden sticks that were scattered and lying about on the field and she took them over so that she and Daryl would fix and make a carry-on raft to carry and pull the deer behind them.

 

It took only a few minutes and now both of them were pulling the hand-made slightly large raft with the dead deer on it by the ropes and dragged it with all of their strength as they went back to camp.

 

Arya also took out a big ragged cloak she brought out with her and she covered it over the pile of dead deer in which Daryl looked at her confused.

 

She explained casually. “We don’t need the scent of blood attract any Walkers that might be in the area.  I might not know where they are or if they’re out there but it’s better to not take any chances.”

 

Daryl nodded, understanding as he grunted, pulling on his end of the rope to drag the heavy raft.

 

They managed to make it back to camp while lugging hard and strong with the load they’re pulling in.

 

The others were already up and doing their various chores or tasks to do, while Sophia was anxious and worried for her friend upon finding her gone and even though she was told by Rick that she went out hunting for food for them, she couldn’t help but worry for her.

 

Sophia perked up and stood up from sitting down on the ground as she was waiting and looking out for them and she instantly ran to full speed upon seeing Arya and Daryl come back with their kills.

 

Arya gave an exaggerated ‘oof!’ when Sophia ran at her hard and gave her a big tight hug, but not enough to make her fall back and Arya smiled amused at the little girl as she hugged back.

 

“Wow…you two sure have been busy.” Andrea commented as she looked down and saw the number of deer they brought back.  Even though that the pile was covered in a big cloth, she could tell that it’s deer under it because she can see hooves and part of a horn sticking out. “Where did you find them anyway?”

 

“There was a herd of deer that ran through a field a little far from the area here.  Arya led me to it.” Daryl responded as he removed the cover and started to pull one of the deer out of the pile to skin it and cut the meat.

 

Arya grabbed another deer and she started skinning and cutting the meat too as Sophia was happy to see her friend is okay and she skipped back towards her mother Carol who is busy doing the laundry.

 

Daryl had to admit, but he was glad that he was with Arya when they went hunting.  Though he did not know it yet, but he thought that he found himself a good friend in Arya that he’d like to talk to of his darkest and deepest secrets and someone who can help him and comfort him and someone who knows what she needs to know when it comes to hunting and people.

 

He didn’t know it yet, but he found himself that he and Arya are in for a growing relationship that was going to bud between them.

 

LINE BREAK

 

By the next day, Arya went to go to the next ‘stage’ of her plan to gain the whole group’s trust, and she decided to go for Andrea next in her people selection.

 

She saw the fighting spirit in Andrea’s eyes when she met her, but she’s been held down by the group because they thought that she was going to do something stupid to herself like suicide and the reason why is that she lost her sister Amy and tried to stay behind at the CDC before to be blown up.

 

Arya felt the same how Andrea felt on losing your only sister, who is the only loved one in your family of your life.  But she can tell that Andrea has gotten over it and wanted to be independent and strong to survive in the zombie apocalypse, however mostly everyone in the group didn’t agree with her methods because they thought differently.

 

Arya can tell that Andrea didn’t just want to be doing normal house chores like laundry and cooking for the rest of her life, and she saw that Andrea always occupied herself from doing those tasks and duties by volunteering or appointing to be on watch all the time, just so she could get away from it.

 

She can tell that’s it’s not working soon because Andrea can’t escape the menial labor forever and she decided to help out by offering to go out scouting and do a supply run with Andrea as her companion.

 

When she asked Rick about that with Andrea in hearing range, Andrea instantly accepted the offer and was eager to leave already before Lori or anyone else have a chance to pull her into whatever chore they want her to do.

 

By the time Rick said it was okay in a hesitant voice tone, Andrea was suddenly pulling Arya by the arm like she’s a rag doll and went into the car they’re borrowing and drove out of there like a bat flying out of hell.

 

“Geez! You sure are eager to leave, aren’t you?” Arya joked lightly.

 

Andrea sighed with relief as they’re now driving on a highway inside the car. “I just couldn’t wait to get out of there, you know.  Thanks for asking for me to go along with you by the way.”

 

“To be precise, I saw that you were getting antsy and bored on whatever you were doing, so I thought this might be a good chance for us to have some girl time to ourselves, you know.” Arya admitted.

 

“Girl time, huh?”

 

Then Arya regretted her choice on having Andrea as the next person on her list when the blonde woman turned and gave her a mischievous look. “Does that mean that you want us to talk about gossip, do make-up and stuff like that?”

 

“Ugh! Please don’t start being all girly on me.” Arya groaned, banging her head against the side of the glass in her side seat as Andrea is the driver of the car. “The last thing I need out from this run is for you to start converting me from huntress to a lame model girl citizen.  I mean, seriously? I thought that looking at you at first glance; you’re not into that stuff.”

 

Andrea chuckled. “No, I’m not.  Don’t worry.  Sophia has always been telling us about you and chattering that you always like to go down and dirty in the dirt.” She shakes her head amused. “Almost like a female version of Daryl Dixon.”

 

Arya grinned at that as Andrea said. “No, I was talking about the two of us just talking about stuff and anything.”

 

“You mean, like gossip? I sure could use some old time gossip right now.  Plain and normal conversation is starting to get a little old and boring to me.”

 

Andrea grinned back and said. “I figured that.”

 

“Okay, I’ll start…um…just what the heck is the deal with Shane Walsh against me anyway?” she asked incredulously.

 

Andrea suddenly laughed out loud but mindful of her driving. “Well, the guys just pissed because all of us wanted you to stay and he didn’t want to because he thinks you’re some kind of criminal or something.” She snorted. “He’s one to talk considering that he’s the one who brought in Daryl and Merle Dixon to the group, even though he knows that Merle was a drug addict.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.  I think that he has been kicking himself lately for what happened with Merle so he started to not go for any strangers or strays that come by that look unsavory or criminal-like and they want to stay with the group.  He considers it as ‘another mouth to feed’.”

 

“Hold up…if I remember correctly about what happened with Merle Dixon…then how come Daryl’s still with you guys? And how come he hasn’t left on his own free will and went out on his own to look for his brother?”

 

Andrea shrugged. “Daryl and Merle are different, even though they’re brothers.  Merle is what you happen to call as the ‘devil’ hovering over your shoulder while Daryl is the complete opposite.  Even though Daryl always kept his distance from us, he’s actually a good man inside and helped us a lot besides hunting for us.”

 

She continued on as they reached their destination and she drove the car into park. “Though Daryl still believed that his brother Merle is alive and somewhere out there, he decided to stay with us instead of going off and looking for him because he felt like that it’s better for him to stay with the group instead of going on alone.”

 

“Huh…would wonders ever cease?” Arya remarked softly.

 

“Rick trusts Daryl, and he and Shane are civil to each other and that’s just about it.”

 

“Hmm…I’m surprised that Shane didn’t call Daryl out and interrogate him on what he thinks about me when he and I went hunting.” Arya mused out loud as she thought this over.

 

However, it wasn’t true on what Arya said to Andrea, when Daryl and Arya returned from the forest and brought back the deer they hunted, Shane approached Daryl when he went back to his tent but Daryl just ignored Shane and brushed off his questions or demands from him and he did not say anything as Shane tried to ask him about Arya.

 

When Shane found that he’s not getting any answers or words from the redneck hunter, he was frustrated and annoyed and stalked away to rant off his anger without anyone looking.

 

Arya was the only one who noticed this and she was confused but grateful that Daryl didn’t say anything about her and she glanced discreetly towards Daryl to give him a thankful look which Daryl caught it slightly before she turned back into doing whatever she’s doing.

 

Once the car turned into park and Andrea turned off the engine, Arya slowly gets out of the car and looks around cautiously with her bow and arrow out and she has two guns strapped on each side of her hip, extra weapons she managed to grab back in the farm sneakily when she found them.

 

Andrea comes out as well and the only weapon she has with her is a rifle.  Andrea went to Arya’s side as they looked around the area of the destination they’ve reached in for their supply run.

 

It was a simple small town area and there was not a sound or sight of anyone who have been there and there were signs all around that they left in a hurry.  Though they keep their guard up that there might be walkers in there as they slowly approached to what it seemed to look like a small grocery store.

 

When they went inside, they looked around and checked if there are any walkers inside the store together, and pretty soon they managed to find three walkers, one crouching under the counter, one wandering in one of the aisles and the last one stuck inside a closet.

 

Andrea and Arya dispatched them easily, with Arya using her bow and arrows to shoot them through the head and Andrea using the butt of her rifle to bash the walker’s heads.  They both knew that if they use their guns, the noise will draw any walker that’s near and far right to them.

 

Once the two girls find that there are no more walkers, Arya nodded to Andrea and said. “Grab whatever we need, I’ll cover you.”

 

Andrea nodded and she grabbed a shopping cart which is a bit rusted but still movable and wheeled it through the rows of aisles in the grocery store and put and threw everything useful, unspoiled food, toiletries and other necessities into the cart until it’s full to the edge of the brim.

 

As Andrea got everything they needed and made sure that there’s nothing missing or anything left over, she nodded to Arya that she’s good to go and Arya took point, taking the lead and Andrea followed behind her with the full rusty shopping cart.

 

Arya had her bow and arrow out ready to aim and shoot, as she looked around on guard to see if there’s anything come at them and she and Andrea kept walking in a hurry like that until they reached their car.

 

Andrea quickly unloaded all the supplies and stuff into the car and once she’s finished, both Arya and Andrea get inside the car and drove on out of there.

 

As the car reaches the highway again and going back to where their group was, Andrea said while driving. “Alright, it’s my turn.  So, what’s the deal with you and Daryl anyway?”

 

Arya gave her a confused look at the side seat. “What do you mean? What about me and Daryl?” she asked.

 

“Well, Glenn and T-Dog noticed Daryl sneaking glances and looks at you ever since you two got back from hunting.  Glenn told me that he’s been thinking that something went on between you two.”

 

Arya shrugged. “Well, sorry to tell you but nothing else happened to the two of us out there.  All I did was just leading Daryl to a place where I saw the herd of deer and then the both of us started shooting at them once they came out and we went back with our kill for you guys.”

 

“Even so, something did happen between you guys.  Did you do or say anything that might’ve gained Daryl’s attention towards you?” Andrea asked with curious interest.

 

Arya thought about it and shake her head. “Nope.  Nothing I can think of.  I didn’t talk much to him and we were just hunting.  Nothing else.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Arya looked at Andrea for a moment before she said. “Seriously? Are you implying what I think you’re implying? There’s no way that Daryl and I are gonna get together like _that_.  Hell, he and I don’t know that much about each other yet.  We only just met and spent one day together, that’s all.”

 

“Well then, how do you explain the looks Daryl’s been giving you?” Andrea challenged her with an amused grin.

 

“I’m sure that he just respects me because I’m a hunter and survivor like him.”

 

“Right.  Whatever you say.”

 

“Oh, give it up already, Andrea.  Like I said, there’s nothing going on between me and Daryl.  There is absolutely no way that he and I are going to get together like that, even in the future.” Arya said.

 

“You never know.  It just might surprise you.” Andrea said ruefully and Arya looked at her as if she’s crazy.

 

“You know, I’m starting to regret on getting you out on this run with me.” Arya muttered sarcastically.

 

Andrea laughed then she stopped, silent for a moment before she said. “For what it’s worth…thanks.  For taking me with you.” Arya nodded dimly as they drove back to the farm.

 

LINE BREAK

 

When Arya and Andrea returned from their supply run, the others were waiting for them and they were surprised yet happy when they saw the amount of supplies they got from their run.

 

Then they noticed that Andrea looked content and smug as if this run proved that she can do this and Arya gave an approving look towards her as if Andrea impressed her with her skills.

 

Andrea was almost skipping in her step and she surprised Lori and Carol when she went over to them after setting aside her rifle and joined them in their chores to do the laundry without complaint.

 

After Arya finished unloading the supplies in the car and Glenn and T-Dog went to divide and share them out, she was approached by Rick who looked very impressed with what they brought from their run.

 

“Nice haul.  You and Andrea alright? No problems?” he asked.

 

Arya grinned and shook her head. “None, Sheriff.  Everything went fine.  We managed to kill three walkers in a store and that’s all.  Nothing else happened.”

 

He nodded. “That’s good.”

 

Arya then looked over and almost laughed out loud when she saw how Lori and Carol were so shocked upon having Andrea join them into doing the laundry and washing clothes with them.

 

“Well…I better go and join Lori and Carol over there before they get heart attacks since Andrea’s joining them.” Arya commented blithely.

 

Rick chuckled. “I’m guessing that’s your doing?” He also noticed and saw how Andrea was so happy and compliant when she went over and joined the two women.

 

“Yep.  I noticed that Andrea was getting bored and she was getting a little ticked upon always being asked upon to do some small menial chores like laundry and cooking.  That’s why I asked to have Andrea with me on the run, I figured that it will help her and ease her out of her boredom.” Arya shrugged. “You just got to know the right things to satisfy people so that they wouldn’t hesitate or complain to do them once they have it.”

 

Rick grinned amused. “Is that right?” Arya nodded.

 

Then Rick watched as Arya went over to Lori, Carol and Andrea.

 

Arya almost chuckled out loud when she saw Lori and Carol stare at Andrea in shock as if she’s a stranger while Andrea hummed and contently washed some clothes.

 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked aloud and they turned to her. “I thought that all four of us will be able to finish doing the laundry in record time before we move on to cooking dinner for the group.”

 

Carol smiled at her and nodded gently. “That would be great, thank you.”

 

Lori snapped out of her stunned stupor from staring at Andrea and turned to smile at Arya and grabbed a basket of dirty clothes and handed it to her.

 

Arya took it and sat beside Andrea and grabbed another bar of laundry soap and started washing the clothes on the large water bucket.  She noticed Andrea giving her another grateful and friendly look towards her as if thanking her again for the trip a while ago and Arya grinned back to her.

 

“So, Arya…?” Lori asked as she and Carol sat on the other side with another water bucket to rinse off the soap from the washed clothes. “If you don’t mind me asking…is it true that you’ve been alone out there until you found Sophia? How long have you been alone? And how did you survive?”

 

And _that_ just killed the joy in Arya’s happy environment and mood.

 

Arya frowned as she thought darkly over the months she spent out there alone and she didn’t notice Carol and Andrea looking at Lori incredulously and angrily over her bringing it up and letting Arya remember her dark times again.

 

Arya was deaf from Carol scolding Lori fiercely as she felt the terror and grief and pain she used to feel when she was out there alone after losing her sister Sarah.

 

She was fortunately jolted out of her depressing dark memories when Andrea called her and shook her gently, snapping her out of it.

 

“Arya? Are you alright?” Andrea asked and Carol turned to her worriedly as Lori sat there on her seat, looking ashamed of herself.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.  What’s what?” Arya asked, shaking her head and looking at them as if she suddenly forgot what Lori asked her and forgotten about it.

 

Lori apologized sincerely to her. “I am so sorry, Arya.  I should’ve not asked that question.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have, you selfish bitch.” Andrea muttered to herself, not liking the way how Lori just asked Arya like that as if she has the right to since she’s the wife of a Sheriff.

 

“Nah, it’s alright, Lori.  You’re forgiven.  I’ve forgotten all about it on what you were asking.” Arya soothed her and this time Andrea and Carol looked at her as if she has two heads.  Arya wasn’t stupid but she knew that if she got on Lori’s bad side, she might be asking for trouble towards Rick when he finds out what his wife has done.

 

“Still…I can tell you this, it was very depressing to be out there all on your own.  And it can make you go crazy if you’re alone for so long.” Arya said casually as if she’s reporting the weather.

 

With those words, Lori now regretted asking that question.  Even though her answer was a bit vague, Lori can imagine what she meant by that when she said it.

 

Andrea smirked as if she’s proud that Arya pegged Lori down with those words, even though that it still pained her a bit to do it.

 

Carol decided to change the subject and lighten up the mood and atmosphere again as she turned to Arya and said. “So, Arya? What’s up between you and Daryl?”

 

Arya instantly groaned and Andrea couldn’t hold back and break out laughing, making some of the others in the camp looked over to the women curiously.

 

“Not you too!” Arya complained. “I’ve just had this conversation with Andrea over here.  There is _nothing_ between me and him.  We’ve only known each other for _one_ day!”

 

Lori decided to pitch in with an amused grin in her face. “But he’s been giving you glances and stealing looks from you every chance he gets when he sees you.”

 

“Ohh, for the love of God!”

 

Andrea laughed again and patted Arya in the back as if to console her.

 

Arya grumbled and muttered all the way, ignoring the other women surrounding her as she hurriedly but carefully washed the clothes and set them aside for Carol and Lori to rinse them off and hang them to dry and Arya quickly stood up from her place and hastily went off to get far away from them before they were about to start talking to her about gossip or something else.

 

Arya mentally cursed to herself on what she was thinking on bringing up gossip of all things to make conversation and talk.  If she’s right, she’s betting that the whole group might be talking about her and Daryl being together or something ever since they went back from hunting.

 

She wondered to herself on why they would think that there’s something between her and the redneck.  Sure, Daryl seems tough and that he’s a fighter and can take care of himself.  But Arya can tell that Daryl is not the type to do relationships and romance and stuff, even though he’s quite a catch with his bad-ass attitude and handsome and hard looks.

 

Though Arya liked him in that way too, she respected him much to give him space and that besides she doesn’t know him that better yet.  Arya can’t quite picture whether or not that she and Daryl might have a thing together but it’s better not to push it because of the pressing matter and the first priority is that she had to guarantee herself in order to stay with the group for Sophia.

 

She went off back into her tent, grabbing dinner on the way, just so she can get away from the group for a moment from their gossip again and settled inside her tent, eating her dinner and then finished and then she quickly lied down on her cot and fell asleep, letting the activities she spent for the day drive exhaustion into her and send her to slumber.

 

LINE BREAK

 

By the rising morning of a new day, Arya woke up inside her tent and she sees Sophia cuddled sleeping beside her again with Carol behind her and she smiled.

 

She carefully removed herself from Sophia and made sure that she didn’t wake up since it’s still early and Arya went out the tent and stretched, basking in the relaxation and moment of another new day that just came.

 

“Good morning.” A voice said cheerfully beside her, almost catching her off guard.

 

Arya turned and saw that it was Dale who approached her, smiling warmly. “I see that you look well rested and better.”

 

Arya grinned. “Nothing beats a good night’s sleep than sleeping well in a nice cozy cot inside a tent.  Although…I’d much prefer sleeping up on a tree like I always do.  But then if I did, I’m pretty sure that I’ll be having quite a _rude_ awakening coming from _one_ specific person over there.”

 

She glanced discreetly towards Shane as she can imagine that if Arya slept up on a tree last night, she would’ve been rudely woken up by Shane and might almost fell off the tree if he decided to wake her up by throwing rocks at her.

 

Dale frowned as if he agreed with her on her thoughts and he glared darkly over to Shane which confused Arya a bit and made her wonder on what is the old man’s problem with Shane.

 

Dale quickly shook it off and smiled at her again and said before Arya could ask him. “So what are you going to do today? Going hunting again with Daryl?”

 

Arya managed to hold back her annoyed groan again, knowing instantly that the old man thought what he thought it was that there was something between her and Daryl.

 

Somehow, Arya hoped that last night, the whole group would stop _that_ particular gossip between the two of them.  But it seemed that it was a lost cause.

 

Arya shook her head and said. “No, I’m going on another supply run.  And I’m going to ask Rick if it’s alright if I take Glenn and T-Dog with me on this run.”

 

Dale nodded and he gestured his head over to where Rick is. “He’s right over there with Herschel, talking about something.  You better hurry and tell him that before someone else gets Glenn or T-Dog busy with something else.”

 

Arya nodded and she went over to Rick as he talked about something with Herschel, both of them looking serious.  She grabbed her bow and arrow on the ready as if she already expected that she’s going to be on that run as Rick and Herschel turned to her upon seeing her approach them and they looked curious.

 

Arya nodded kindly to Herschel smiling before she turned to Rick. “I was thinking of going in another supply run, Sheriff.  Is it alright if I bring Glenn and T-Dog with me?”

 

Rick blinked and he looked uncertain a bit before he nodded. “Yes, okay.  You can take them with you.  Just be back before dark, alright? We don’t want to worry anyone if you’re late and someone will wonder what might’ve happened to you out there and go out there to get you.”

 

“Don’t worry, Sheriff.  I’ll be fine.  And so, will Korea-man and T-Dog.”

 

Rick stifled back his snort upon hearing Arya call Glenn ‘Korea-man’ and Herschel’s lips twitched a bit into a grin as Arya quickly turned and went over to grab Glenn and T-Dog and bring them with her on the supply run.

 

Glenn looked hesitant on leaving as he glanced towards Maggie who was busy gathering eggs but the poor young Korean man had no choice but to follow them as T-Dog excitedly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and almost body-dragged him to go with Arya to wherever they’re going, as the black African-American was very eager to know more about their new member of the group, Arya.

 

By the time that Shane was about to come and ask where they’re going, they’re already long gone as they went in the car with Arya driving and they drove like hell.

 

LINE BREAK

 

By the time they reached a town and parked far away a bit outside it, they looked over it to see if there is any place they can see which it is full of supplies they needed and to see if there are any walkers around.

 

There is only one place they can see in which they can raid it of its supplies, which it is a small pharmacy and food grocery shop.

 

However, there is one problem.

 

The whole town has a big herd of walkers wandering about, going in or out the buildings or hobbling through streets, from what they can see in a fair distance from them.

 

“Oh man…how are we ever gonna get past that?” Glenn asked a gulping sound of fear in his throat as he looked through the binoculars at the town far from them with the walkers inside.

 

T-Dog didn’t say anything but Arya looked thoughtful for a moment before she said. “We’re gonna need a distraction to go out there and get all those walkers out so that we can get the supplies.”

 

Glenn instantly thought that _he_ was going to be the distraction but to his and T-Dog’s surprise when Arya said. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Say what?” T-Dog exclaimed as he and Glenn turned and stared at Arya as if she’s crazy.

 

Arya looked at them as if they didn’t get it. “I said I’ll do it.  I’ll go out there and get all those walkers’ attention to me and make them chase me and only me, and you two are going to go into that store and grab everything that we need once they’re all gone.”

 

“Are you crazy?! Have you seen how many walkers are out there in that town!? You’re gonna get killed!” Glenn exclaimed incredulously, staring at Arya wide-eyed and then to the walkers and then back to her.

 

“Not to mention that there’s no way that you’re going to be able to kill them all.” T-Dog said as he glanced towards her quiver of arrows. “I don’t think you have enough arrows for that.”

 

Arya snorted. “You guys stop worrying.  I’ll be fine.  I’m quick on my feet.”

 

Both men were about to protest and argue once more but Arya shook her head and gets out of the car as they tried to follow her and stop her, and she waved them off.

 

“Once you see the signal, get in there and get everything fast while I draw them off, alright? Don’t stop for anything and don’t even try thinking of helping me.  And when you got all the stuff out, get to the car and drive on out of here.  I’ll see you soon.  Got it?” she said in a serious firm tone.

 

“Hold on—drive on out of here? _Without_ you?!” Glenn exclaimed, eyes widening again in horror and alarm, looking as if Arya is going to do something stupid. “But, Arya! What—?!”

 

“No time! Just do it!”

 

Before Glenn and T-Dog had a chance to react and stop her, Arya has already sprinted right towards the town and the two men just stayed there by the car, staring stunned.

 

When Arya took her first step into the town, she started waving her arms, jumping up and down and hollering loudly like a madwoman.

 

“HEY! OVER HERE, YOU UGLIES! FRESH LIVING MEAT STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU ALL! COME AND GET ME!” she shouted at the walkers.

 

Glenn and T-Dog watched terrified and horrified as all the walkers turned and noticed Arya and they all gave hungry looks and sounds as they walked towards her.  Arya didn’t stop shouting and getting the zombies’ attention as she made sure that she grabbed every last walker in town at her presence and once she made sure that every walker is on her and not one missed, she bolted instantly and ran in the other direction with the herd of walkers chasing behind her.

 

When the herd of walkers moved to chase after Arya, Glenn was almost about to run over there and help her but T-Dog stopped him and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the car as he took over and drove the car into the town, skidding to a stop right next to the pharmacy and grocery shop.

 

In a quick hurry and flashing haste, Glenn and T-Dog went inside and grabbed everything in sight and what they can, put it into the car and then T-Dog drove the car like hell out of that town and driving through the direction back to where they came from.

 

But before they were about to reach the highway, Glenn suddenly exclaimed and grabbed T-Dog by the shoulder, almost startling him and swerving the car and made him stop the car to a screeching stop.

 

“What? What is it, Glenn?” T-Dog looking behind as if there’s a Walker in the backseat.

 

“Arya! She’s still out there with those walkers chasing her!”

 

T-Dog looked torn between staying and leaving. “Arya said she’ll meet us soon…” However, he doesn’t sound sure about that and Glenn knew it as well and let his worries and thoughts known out loud.

 

“But we can’t just leave her behind!” Glenn protested wildly frantic.

 

“Leave who behind, boys?”

 

Glenn yelped as he jumped from his seat and hit his head on the top of the inside of the car and he groaned in pain, rubbing his head as he and T-Dog turned and stared incredulously stunned at Arya, who looked calm and casual, leaning against the car relaxed outside the car, near Glenn’s side as if she was never chased by a herd of walker’s a while ago.

 

“Arya!”

 

Glenn cried as he went out of the car and quickly hugged her tight, almost taking the breath out of her. “Thank God you’re alive!” he said happily relieved.

 

Arya grinned as Glenn let go of her and drew back to look at her to see if she’s really alright. “I told you that I’m quick on my feet.”

 

“God damn, girl! I didn’t think you could move _that_ fast.  Hell, you were even faster than Glenn.” T-Dog exclaimed in wonder, staring at her as if she’s his new hero.

 

Arya grinned wider, her smile almost splitting her face in two. “Really?” T-Dog nodded and Glenn did too in agreement and Arya said to herself out loud in wonder. “Damn…that’s gotta break the world record, huh?”

 

Then Glenn stopped smiling and frowned fiercely indignantly at her as he exclaimed. “Just what the hell were you thinking?! Being the ‘distraction’ and all that? You could’ve been killed! You could’ve died!”

 

Arya just shrugged. “Obviously.  I’m still kicking alive and well.  And besides, there was no other way.  I had to get all those walkers out of there for you two to get the stuff.”

 

Glenn sighed and then he finally noticed that Arya was all dirty and muddy from head to toe and he remembered correctly that she wasn’t before.  Even her weapons were all dirty.

 

“Whoa! Arya? How did you get _that_ dirty?” he asked surprised and T-Dog looked and his eyes widened in surprise as well upon seeing the state of her very messy condition.

 

Arya sighed, knowing that whatever they want to know on what happened is not going to be well. “Well, when I was leading the herd of walkers away, I led them straight into a big muddy pit and jumped on it, and waited there until all the walkers fell in there with me.” She continued on when she saw their horrified faces. “Fortunately, I managed to climb myself out of the pit once all the walkers fell in.  It was easy, especially that those zombies can’t climb.”

 

“Jesus, that was dangerous, girl.  What if you suddenly got stuck and couldn’t get out?” T-Dog said.

 

Arya shook her head, smiling reassuringly. “I’m fine, T-Dog.  It wasn’t that bad at the mud pit, I managed to get myself out of it, albeit I got overly dirty from it.  But it was deep and muddy enough for all of those walkers that fell in there get instantly stuck and couldn’t get out.  Trust me…the herd of walkers are now going to be drowning and buried in the earth, thanks to Mother Nature itself.”

 

Then Arya went inside the car in the backseat calmly, ignoring the mud and dirt she’s staining in the seats of the vehicle, and both Glenn and T-Dog exchanged uncertain looks in the front before T-Dog started the car again and they drove through the highway, going back to the farm.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Once they returned, it was the same thing like before, the others were anxiously waiting for them though they were in for a surprise when Arya went out of the car, all covered in messy muddy dirt and T-Dog and Glenn went out last and they walked to the back to unload the supplies.

 

Arya just calmly walked past them in which some of the others are staring at her in her dirty self as she goes to wash up and clean herself.  She also noticed that Daryl was even staring at her, stunned at her messy state and he was curious on wondering on how she had gotten like that and he looked as if he didn’t think that someone, a woman like her would actually go down and be all dirty and everything.

 

She held back her amused grin as she walked towards the water pump beside a small shed and she used that place to wash up, seeing that it’s private enough to cover her from view and she brought out new clothes and shed off her dirty ones before she pumped out the water to clean and bath herself.

 

Arya would’ve chosen to bathe inside the house but she knew that she didn’t want to push her luck, seeing that Herschel and his family live there and they might not take it too kindly if she just went in and trudged mud inside and all over their home in the floors.

 

So, Arya decided to use the simple water pump.  Unfortunately for her, she didn’t notice that she was being followed and then watched from behind and hidden from sight but he still can see her from where he is, and the one watching is Daryl.

 

Daryl followed after her and was about to ask her on how she had gotten into that dirty state until he stopped suddenly in his tracks and his eyes widened stunned shocked when Arya went to the water pump beside the shed and started undressing herself, revealing her nudity in his line of sight.

 

He wanted to high-tail it out of there and go back to his tent, but he couldn’t move from where he’s standing on his spot and just stared still there, almost hiding by the side where Arya didn’t see him as he watched her clean her body up.

 

He tried to force his head to turn away but it’s like his whole body betrayed him as he stared at the beautiful body naked and wet, with all the right feminine curves and perfect and normal womanly features that would suit a man like him just fine.  That’s when he noticed the tattoos on her body when his eyes started to gaze more closely.

 

She has a Celtic cross tattoo; almost high between her breasts and over where her heart is and there are the tattooed words mixed with the cross tattoo that are LOVE and PEACE.  The LOVE tattoo word is marked inside a heart tattoo in the middle of the intricate Celtic cross while the word PEACE is marked on top of the cross.

 

When Arya turned, Daryl stared at the amazing white and black tattoos of angel wings on her back.  In top of the wings, on its arches and between the wings, there was the tattoo words marked on her back that said word for word in each place.  GOD, the word on her back neck; GIVE ME the words on the top arches of the wings; and the words STRENGTH, HOPE and MERCY in a down straight line between the wings.

 

And then that’s when he noticed something else.  He saw the _scars_.

 

Though barely covered up and beneath the black and white tattoos on her back, he can see the scars in which he remembered before that Arya mentioned about them and that she suffered and lived through it.

 

But the scars she has are not only recent, which are scratches and cuts and gashes and other type of wounds from fights or obstacles she went through…there were also old ones from long ago in the past, before the apocalypse came.

 

And he can instantly tell that the old scars on her back told him that Arya has been suffering and fighting long before the zombies came about.  She had a hard life and it made her into the warrior woman she is now, though it changed her and made her proud and strong that she lived through it and wasn’t broken from it.

 

Scars of old whipping marks either from belts or whips and burn scars of cigarettes or other type of flaming material and gashes and cuts from knives or any sharp implements.

 

When Daryl saw those scars, an old flame of rage burned within him again and he curled his hands into tight fists, his knuckles almost turning white in their grip.

 

He can just imagine the pain of a life she went through and he wondered on how she didn’t end up similarly like him, shying away and distancing himself from others.  That’s when Daryl remembered that Arya had Sarah, her little sister.

 

He envied her for that.  He and Merle were beaten around by the old man of a ‘father’, and just when Daryl needed his older brother the most, Merle just went up and left, leaving Daryl to be the only person to be beaten up badly and have the most scars of it.

 

He was amazed at the strength Arya had in order to take care of her sister and protect her from any harm and danger and love her.  Then he pitied her on the grief and loss she suffered through when she lost her in the jaws of Death of the apocalypse.  He can see that saving Sophia has brought light and strength back into Arya and gave her new purpose and life as she decided to stay for her own sake and the young girl’s.  Daryl can see that Arya seemed to have formed a sisterly love with Sophia and knowing that with the two girls together like that would ease the grief of Arya’s loss of her sister Sarah.

 

Then he finally snapped out of it when he saw Arya had finished bathing and she was dressing herself up in new clothes, a tank top with no sleeves and tight jeans.  He almost went hard at the sight, seeing that even clothed like that, Arya’s beauty still continued to make him feel lust like that.

 

When he saw Arya about to walk towards him, he quickly ducked out of sight and hid quietly as she passed by, relieved that Arya didn’t notice her stalker and watcher.  Once she passed by, he came out of hiding and watched her go back to her tent by herself and grabbed a water bucket to start washing her dirty muddy clothes.

 

Daryl sighed with relief upon seeing that Arya hasn’t noticed anything amiss and he walked over to the campsite calmly as if he never stalked her at all and that he just returned from hunting or something.

 

He almost froze in his steps when Arya looked up to him and smiled warmly.  Daryl just nodded dimly before he briskly walked towards his tent, but he stopped when he noticed Rick coming towards Arya with purpose in his steps and a frowning look on his face, and Glenn and T-Dog following behind him.

 

Daryl wondered what’s up as he steered away from going to his tent and instead he went to follow them as well as Rick came near to Arya, who looked up upon hearing him approach her.

 

“Oh, hey Sheriff.” Arya said, smiling at him as she stopped for a moment from washing her dirty clothes. “What’s up?”

 

“Is it true?” Rick demanded sternly, placing hands on his hips. “Did you lead a herd of walkers away to distract them alone?”

 

Arya instantly frowned and she didn’t have to voice out loud and demand on who was the culprit who told on her as she turned and glared at Glenn and T-Dog as they both looked sheepish and apologetic.

 

Glenn caught her glare and winced. “I’m sorry, Arya.  I had to tell him.”

 

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Big Mouth Korea-man.” Arya said dryly.

 

“Arya, what were you thinking? Risking your life like that? You could’ve been killed!” Rick scolded her.

 

Arya sighed, dropping whatever she’s doing and shaking her head before she stood up and looked squarely at Rick as she shook her hands off of water and soap. “Rick, relax.  Look at me, I’m fine.”

 

“You should’ve seen it, man.” Glenn said. “I saw her calling all those walkers right to her like crazy and she didn’t stop doing that until she got all the walkers’ attention on her before she bolted and let them chase after her from behind.”

 

Arya frowned at him fiercely, glaring at him. “Not helping, Glenn.” She griped at him, ignoring Rick’s wide-eyed incredulous look and she did not notice Daryl seemed to have frozen tense when Glenn told them that.  Arya also didn’t know that Daryl was relieved that she made it out alive and angry and furious that she would recklessly endanger and risk her own life like that.

 

“Also she said that while she led them away for us to get the stuff, Rick.” T-Dog joined in, ignoring Arya’s pointed glare towards him. “She led the walkers right into a mud pit and jumped on it and stayed there until she made sure all the walkers fall in with her and then she climbed out of it.”

 

“You _what_!? Are you out of your mind? What if you got stuck in there?!” Rick exclaimed.

 

“Rick, it’s alright.  The mud in the pit wasn’t deep and thick enough to get me stuck in there.  Once all of the walkers fell into the pit, I hastily climbed myself out of there and left them there.” Arya said, trying to reassure him but it isn’t working.

 

“Even so…just because you want to prove yourself to stay with us, that don’t mean you have to risk your life for that!” Rick said.

 

“Okay, stop right there, Sheriff.” Arya said suddenly in a calm blank tone that made him pause. “First of all…I’m doing this because I wanted to help you people, make your lives easier if we stock up more on supplies and stuff we needed to survive this apocalypse.  And second of all…just because I do these crazy things what I do, that don’t mean that I’m _suicidal_.  Crazy and reckless, yes I admit that…but I ain’t _that_ stupid to end my life just like that.”

 

Arya sighed. “Look…I get that you don’t want me to keep doing this.  But…I have to earn my place here, you understand? In case you haven’t noticed, Rick…there’s still somebody who objects to me being here.  Not only that, but I’m doing this mostly for Sophia.”

 

Rick sees Arya glancing over to Sophia who is playing with her friend Carl in a game of Tag and he looked over to the kids as well and then turned back to look at her.

 

Arya looked at Rick pointedly. “You don’t like my methods of doing things alone…fine.  But remember this, the only reason I’m doing this is because I’m ensuring and making sure that all the people here are fully equipped with everything.  Rule number 17, _Always be prepared_.  We have to be prepared for anything and everything when it comes to the apocalypse.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Arya took a deep breath and sighed before she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, ignoring and leaving alone the water bucket with her wet clothes inside it.

 

“I’m going to go hunting.  I’ll be back before sundown.” She said and she went off before Rick realized something.

 

“You’re going alone?!”

 

Arya turned and glared at him dangerously that instantly made him flinch from her daggers-like look.

 

“I’m better and good alone!” she snapped. “And you should think more on your priorities and perspective on what’s good for your people and everything.  You’re the leader of the group, so start acting like it.  Don’t act like you’re a king and everything and expect that everyone’s gonna have an answer or solution to any problem there’ll be.  A _real_ leader would’ve done more for his group and thought and do something to ensure their safety and survival.  This is the real world now, Sheriff.  Don’t come running to anybody when you find out and realize that things are going to be rough and beg them for salvation or anything.  We have to fight and live for ourselves and others from now on if we’re going to need to survive this Hell.”

 

With that said, Arya marched off and briskly walked towards the forest and she didn’t notice that Daryl hastily follows after her to accompany her on hunting.  She left leaving behind a stunned Rick, Glenn and T-Dog as they stared after her before her and Daryl disappeared into the woods.

 

Once Arya is gone, Rick went thoughtfully pensive and grim, thinking over Arya’s words and realized that she was right.  He felt ashamed of himself on couldn’t do anything more, like what happened with Sophia and he realized that he’ll have to man up and try to do and think of something to help his family and his people in order to live on through the apocalypse.

 

He turned and went back over to his tent to think things over more while Glenn and T-Dog stared at the trees for a moment where Arya and Daryl left before they turned and quietly went back to the others in the campsite to do other various chores or tasks to let things take their minds off over what just happened between Arya and Rick.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Arya knew that Daryl was following behind her ever since she went off into the woods to go hunting.  She ignored him as she readied her bow and arrow out to shoot and quietly she looked around for anything to kill before she suddenly heard something from above, instantly aimed up and shoot.

 

A screech was heard and then a few thumps as something fell into one of the trees before a bird fell into the ground, dead by Arya’s arrow.

 

Arya lowered her bow as she went over to the dead bird to remove the arrow and then string it over her shoulder before she said to Daryl, not turning to look at him. “If you’re going to gripe at me for going off on your leader, you might as well save your breath.  It’s not my fault that he seems to have a problem with me being all reckless and doing crazy stuff alone like that.  It’s been always what I do and what I do best.”

 

“I wasn’t going to gripe at you.” Daryl said gruffly.

 

“Yeah well, I can tell that there’s something you want to say to me, so just say it already.” Arya said as she kept on walking, tense and ready to shoot anything more, focused on her hunt. “I’ve already got a lot of things on my mind right now, and the last thing I need is something I have to be annoyed about like Rick coming at me with the ‘lone wolf’ problem.”

 

“I’m just wondering on why you haven’t left yet, even if it’s because of Sophia.” He said and that made Arya stop in her tracks and turn and look at him incredulously.

 

“ _Excuse me_?” she demanded as if she couldn’t believe the nerve Daryl had to ask her that.

 

“I mean…you said it yourself that you’re better off alone.  Then how come that you haven’t left us yet, even if it’s only for the little girl?”

 

Arya bristled and was about to retort and snap at him but then she instantly remembered that she wasn’t the only person who’s been looked down upon from their appearances and reputation.  She gained control of herself and calmed down her temper for a few seconds before she sighed.

 

“Like I said…I’m doing this for Sophia…and her family.” She said and then she looked at him with a blank look that it almost made Daryl squirm as she stated calmly. “You may not believe it or think about it…but even as I said that I’m better alone…it’s no picnic when you’re out there all on your own with no one by your side.  It can make anybody go insane and bat-shit crazy when you’re the only living person wandering around in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.”

 

She continued on as Daryl was silent over this. “I almost descended right into a Hell of insanity when I was out there alone.  Even though I’m a fighter and a survivor…a person like me can reach a limit where they can no longer take it anymore when you have nothing to live for.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Arya said. “I owe my life to Sophia for stopping me from ending it when I was about to lose it and give up.  It’s all thanks to her that I found new purpose and something to live for.”

 

Then Arya looked at Daryl with determination and stubbornness strength in her eyes. “So don’t give me any more grief about it because you got no right-on criticizing on what I do.  I’ve already decided long ago that I’m staying for Sophia and I’m damn well going to do what I do best, no matter what you and the others say or do against it.”

 

She turned abruptly and was about to walk off in a hurry to hunt something but then she stopped for a moment before she turned to say something more to Daryl. “There are other reasons why I’m staying, and it’s not only for Sophia…it’s for myself as well.”

 

With that, Arya went to focus on hunting, going off almost in a run and Daryl snapped out of his silent stunned thoughts over what Arya told him and said, and he hastily chase after her.

 

By the time they got back from hunting, it was almost sundown and day turning into night, and the others turned to them and saw that they returned with their kill, which they are a few birds, rabbits and two deer.

 

They noticed that Daryl looked silently pensive and thoughtful as he glanced over slightly to Arya while she looked blank and calm but they didn’t speak about it and talk to them and just gave them their space as Arya went to skin and cut pieces of meat off of her kill before she finished, gave them to the others to cook them and she turned and took a seat next beside Sophia and Carol to patiently wait for the dinner to be cooked.

 

Just as the others, namely Dale and Glenn, stick the pieces of meat over the fire to be fried and cooked, Arya was quietly thinking about something.  She thought things over in her head and inside she was glad to be thinking of something to let other things off of her mind for a moment.

 

She was thinking about their weapons.  Arya realized that while she went off hunting or going on supply runs or doing simple chores, she noticed that everyone in the group, including among Herschel’s that they aren’t wielding a weapon on their person and have one prepared nearby or on hand, even though that she can see only one gun, which is a rifle and it’s been used by the look-out and watcher of the group, and that she and Daryl only hold their crossbow, bow and arrows for hunting.  Though Arya has noticed that there are a few knives lying about and a baseball bat and a crowbar nearby maybe used as weapons at the ready, she noticed that there was not one weapon next to each of the people in the group to protect themselves.

 

She knew very well that it’s not safe if you’re unarmed and weapon-less, even if you’re at peace at a quiet and nice place.  She knew deep down that sooner or later; the dangers and trouble out there will take advantage of that and strike at the very second their guard was down.  Arya wondered on why these people don’t see that, blinded by their own naivety from the peaceful serenity of the place here in the farm.

 

Arya decided to talk to someone discreetly and ask over why they don’t have weapons on them and hope that she’ll get the answers for it.  She decided to talk to Dale instead of Rick because she is still mad and annoyed with him over his criticizing judgment against her before.

 

After finishing dinner, the group separated to go finish their chores and then into their tents or their other resting places like the RV to sleep and rest for the night and Arya hurriedly walked over to Dale to talk to him as he went to his RV.

 

When she asked him about the weapons and made sure that she isn’t implying anything else about it and he answered her.  What he told her wasn’t what she expected and it stunned her.

 

Apparently, Herschel Greene, the old man and vet doctor who treated her, has forbidden all guns from the group and made sure that they are confiscated and kept hidden and locked up tight.

 

She wondered incredulously on what the old man was thinking and why the hell would he do that, forbidding weapons when they’re in the middle of the most dangerous zombie-filled apocalypse.  She wondered what’s the old man’s problem with them holding weapons for it is just to protect and defend themselves, and she deeply hoped that he hasn’t lost his mind when he did that.

 

She even wondered what the hell Rick was thinking as well, letting himself and his group surrenders their guns and weapons.

 

Arya decided to herself that by the next day, she’s going on a weapon’s run and stock up on every weapon she can find, guns and other useful weapons against the zombies and all other dangers in the world like the Bandits.  Then she would make sure that instead of letting Rick or Herschel take them and confiscate them, she will keep them hidden to herself and try to persuade and convince the others in the group, thinking of every trick in the book, to keep a weapon to their own person so that they will be protected.

 

She went to her tent, stuck on her decision and slept quietly with Carol and Sophia soon joining her inside.

 

LINE BREAK

 

By the next morning, Arya woke up and got out of the tent.  She instantly went over to Rick upon remembering and still thinking about and over their weapon’s situation and decided to do something on that matter.

 

However, she decided not to tell Rick that she’s going on a weapon’s run, and lied to him that she’s going on a supply run instead.

 

“Another one?” Rick asked. “But don’t you think that you’ve already done enough already from the last supply runs with Andrea, Glenn and T-Dog?”

 

“No, I figure that it’s better to be out there and get more, just to be prepared in case if we suddenly run out or something.  Besides…you never know that it might just happen.” Arya said.

 

Rick sighed, knowing better than to argue with her than what happened yesterday. “Alright…who are you going to take with you on the run?” he inquired.

 

Arya thought deeply on whom she can trust and she’s going with on the weapons run until she decided and said. “I’m thinking on taking Shane with me.  Is that alright, Sheriff?”

 

There was no one else and she had to admit but Shane was the only person she knows a bit that she can trust to tell him that they’re going for weapons, instead of supplies and she hoped that maybe Shane will be on her side on this.  Perhaps maybe, this will be a chance for Shane to bond with Arya in a friendly level and she hoped that she might be able to gain his trust on this.

 

It may be too soon to get his trust like that but Arya had no other choice, she can tell that Shane is expertly good on guns and that he’s a strong fighter and good back-up to be with.  She only hoped that Shane won’t try anything stupid, like picking a fight with her, because she won’t hold back and won’t hesitate to fight back at him if he did.

 

Rick nodded. “Alright.  I’ll talk to him.  He’ll see you by the truck.”

 

Arya nodded and watched Rick goes off to call and talk to his best friend and partner Shane.

 

She didn’t notice Dale approach her by the side until he spoke. “What was that you talked about with Rick?” he asked curiously.

 

“Oh, I just told him that I’m planning to go on another supply run with Shane.” She said.

 

But when she said this, she instantly looked confused when Dale looked at her with horror as if she just said that she’ll be escorting a notorious serial killer on the run.

 

“What? What is it, Dale?” she asked.

 

“That’s not a good idea, Arya.  Don’t let him go with you.” Dale quickly said in an urgent tone and she grew more confused, blinking surprised at his sudden change of behavior like that.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“Look, just…” Dale looked around as if seeing if Shane’s around before he whispered. “Trust me on this, Arya.  Shane isn’t someone you need to be alone with.  He’s dangerous—don’t go with him.”

 

Silence for a moment before Arya said. “Oookay…just what did he do that makes you say and believe that he’s dangerous?”

 

Dale sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead with his hand, looking very worried for her. “Look, I know that I don’t have proof but…Shane is not very stable and sane in the head.  He’s…changed from the one I used to know before.”

 

Arya sighed. “Well, whatever you think he did, don’t you think you’re just overreacting? I mean…I’m sure that he’s actually a good person.  He might have some problems that he has to deal with himself.”

 

“Problems like he’s still in love with Rick’s wife Lori when he had an affair with her after he thought that Rick was dead?”

 

With that, Arya stared at Dale as if he’s crazy and when she saw that he was actually serious with his statement, she just remarked. “Ohh…wow.  Talk about drama.  That has got to be awkward.” Then she shook her head. “But that doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Dale added in to further the point. “I saw Shane about to shoot Rick with a shotgun when Rick, Shane and I were out in the woods before.”

 

Arya’s eyes widened at that before she sighed. “Okay, I can tell that this is gonna be problematic.  But you have to calm down, Dale.  I can take care of myself, I’m sure of it.”

 

“But still, Arya—” Dale protested.

 

“Look, I get that you’re worried but I’m sure there’s nothing you have to worry about Shane or anything.  Besides, what’s he gonna do? Shoot me in the leg and leave me for Walkers to eat me alive when he gets the chance?” Arya said sarcastically and Dale instantly froze in horror and alarm for that.

 

Arya sighed, thinking instantly that this was not the good thing to say and she reassured him. “Relax, Dale.  I’ll be fine.  I’m sure that nothing is going to happen.  But I swear to you, if Shane tries anything—and I mean, _anything_ —to mess with me, then I won’t hesitate to fight back at him and give him a beating of his life so that he won’t ever mess with me again.  Okay?”

 

Dale still did not look reassured but he nodded reluctantly and then he secretly gave Arya a small handgun in which it made her look at him with surprise.  Dale glanced around as if to see if anyone’s looking before he whispered lowly to Arya. “Just in case.”

 

Arya frowned a bit, biting her lip and thought that maybe Dale’s concerns and fears on Shane are starting to worry her a bit but she didn’t think more about it as she uncertainly took the gun from Dale and nodded to him.  She wanted to ask Dale on where he got the gun and why he hides it but she didn’t have time to ask because she saw Rick and Shane approaching towards them.

 

She saw that Shane looked really irritated and angry that she volunteered him to go with her on the supply run, but Arya knew that he’ll change his tune when he finds out from her that they’re going for the weapons instead of food or stuff.

 

She smiled at him and he glared at her more and Rick gave a stern firm look that said pointedly that he shouldn’t pick a fight with her.

 

Shane sighed upon seeing it and he jerked his head at Arya towards the car. “Come on, already.  Let’s go.” He said gruffly before he marched towards the car, going to be the driver.

 

Arya nodded to Rick and Dale before she went and followed after Shane, going in the side seat and the car moved out and drove off.

 

Arya glanced to Shane slightly and saw that he’s in a bad brooding mood and she sighed as she thought silently. _Ohh boy…this is going to be a **long** trip_.

 

Arya hoped that maybe this trip with her and Shane will be worth it and come out good in the end.

 

LINE BREAK

 

When they reached the highway, driving through it, Arya admitted to Shane that she lied to Rick and told him that they’re going to find more weapons and told him that she was going to hide it to herself and distribute to the group one by one so that they’ll have a weapon to protect and defend themselves.

 

Naturally, Arya shocked Shane so much, he looked at her as if she’s a ghost before his face turned into an impressed look and then to a look of thoughtfulness and shame.

 

Arya instantly figured that Shane just have hot temper problems and nothing worse than that.  If Shane was as dangerous as Dale said, then she would’ve seen suspiciousness and more coldness from him when she told him that they’re going on a weapon’s run.  She would’ve been able to tell from his expression if he started to think of murder if he wanted Arya out of the group’s lives but he didn’t.

 

Arya instantly realized that whatever drama Shane has gotten into with Lori and Rick.  It’s been long gone now and she can deduce slightly that Shane is back to his former old self back in the day before the apocalypse.

 

The only thing that changed Shane is his overprotectiveness towards his group.  It would explain why he started to be suspicious against strangers and always lash out whenever he doesn’t know their true motives.  Apparently, Arya thought that maybe Shane saw something back in the beginning in the apocalypse that made him distrustful of new people or strangers, it made him this way.

 

Though she wondered why Shane accepted the Dixon brothers before.  Maybe it’s because they were good fighters and hunters for the group? Well, whatever happened before, Shane started not liking Daryl Dixon in the group but he’s civil towards him because Daryl’s still useful as the hunter of the group and provider for them.

 

Arya wanted to give him a piece of her mind when she found out about it but she knew that she couldn’t because she knew better than to mess with a former cop.  Even though it’s the apocalypse, cops are people she did not want to deal with ever again back in her former days as a con-woman.

 

So, she decided to do everything to gain Shane’s trust and respect towards her so that it will cement the solution of her problems for letting her stay with the group.  Though apparently, she didn’t have to because after telling him that they’re going on a weapon’s run, he suddenly changed his tune towards her and started sincerely apologizing to her.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for biting on you like that before.” Shane said as he focused on driving through the road. “It’s just…after everything that’s happened…with this guy Otis shooting Carl like that…then you painting those red signs at the road…I tend to overreact badly when it comes to strangers like you.”

 

Arya cocked a brow and held back her sarcastic statement that she wanted to say to him which is. ‘Oh yeah? Considering the fact, the way you act towards Daryl Dixon and me, I’m surprised that you weren’t thrown out by the ear for that very rude behavior of yours.’  Fortunately, she managed to calm down her temper when he said this.

 

Even though it looked like she gained Shane’s trust a little, she’s still going to work for it and still put her guard up just in case.

 

They finally reached another small town in their destination and Shane parked the car before the two of them got out of it.  Arya readied her bow and arrow out and Shane cocked his shotgun, readying it to shoot.

 

They walked through the town, looking around for any walkers and ready to shoot and kill, until they reached the weapons’ shop they saw it was there fortunately.

 

But unfortunately, they instantly stopped in their tracks and ducked to hide in an alleyway when they saw a group of walkers clamoring over at the entrance and banging at the closed doors to try to get inside.

 

Arya and Shane slowly peeked to look at the walkers that were focused on trying to get in the locked doors of the entrance.

 

“Geez…wonder what’s gotten into them?” Shane asked softly, looking at the zombies puzzled.

 

Arya didn’t answer as she looked around to see if there’s another way through and inside the shop until she looked towards the back. “I bet that the back door in the shop might be there.  Let’s get around the building and find it, and be quiet, alright?”

 

Shane nodded and let Arya lead the way as they went through the alleyway quietly and towards the back of the building.  They managed to find a back door and it was unlocked as they went inside but still had their weapons out just in case if there are walkers inside the weapons’ shop too.

 

Upon finding nothing, they walked towards where the main room of the closed entrance doors was and as they reached there, Arya voiced out loud her theory on the walkers gathered outside. “You know, I think that those walkers out there are probably trying to get in because there might be someone here—HOLY SHIT!”

 

True to Arya’s words, there _is_ someone in the building and that person was situated and sitting down on the ground, facing the entrance doors as they were being banged loudly by the hungry zombies outside trying to get in, and that person had almost every guns and weapons gathered around him by their feet and the person held two handguns at the ready, one aiming at the door and the other now aiming at Arya and Shane when they came in.

 

Arya instantly backed away but she didn’t drop her weapons down or ready her bow and arrow up to shoot back because of the way the person was looking at them coldly and emotionlessly in the eyes. “Whoa! Hey, take it easy.  We’re not here to hurt you or anything!” Arya even put one free hand up to show that she’s harmless but it’s not working because of her other hand still holding her bow and arrow.

 

“Then why don’t I believe you?” the person said back sarcastically and they found out and realized that the person is a woman.  Though dressed up in thick baggy clothes and the hood of her sweater was put up over her head, they can see faintly through the flickering light above that the woman is a fair light-tanned woman of Australian descent with long raven black hair that looks to be tied back in a ponytail under the hood and her eyes glinted calmly with strength and coldness also in her features.

 

She looked calm because she seemed to know everything on guns and weapons and also the way how she handles them carefully and good like by the way she’s holding and aiming the one gun at them.

 

Shane stiffened and knew better than to try to provoke her from shooting at them because he can see it in her eyes and body language too. “Easy there…we’re not here to harm you.  We just came here for the guns.”

 

The woman’s eyes narrowed at him before she said coldly. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, sir.  But I need these guns way more than you.”

 

Arya blinked, looked at her confused. “What’s the matter with you? Are you pregnant or something…? _Oh_.” Her eyes caught sight of her big stomach and her mouth instantly shut up as she sees it and realizes that the woman sitting down _is_ pregnant and it explains how she acted towards them and why there are so many guns gathered around her.

 

The raven black-haired pale woman turned and took a good look at Arya and then she cocked a brow at her as if recognizing her. “Well, well, well…aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, _Arya_?” she stated in a deadpan tone.

 

Arya blinked confused, wondering how does this stranger knows her and when she looked closer and see clearly on who the woman is, she groaned in recognition and exasperation and she exclaimed incredulously. “Ah, hell no! Of all the people to survive the apocalypse, and that I had to see again from back then…why the fuck does it have to be _you_?!”

 

“Believe me—I ain’t happy to see you either, girl.” The woman retorted back, her gun still pointed at her and Shane, while the other hand holding the other gun still pointed towards the closed entrance doors.

 

Shane looked at the woman and Arya for a moment with surprise. “You two know each other?” he asked.

 

“Oh, we do.” The woman said calmly, jerking her gun a bit towards Arya. “ _She_ was a criminal…and I was a _cop_ back in the day.”

 

Arya groaned again. “Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’re still pissed at me for escaping out from jail under your watch? It was the apocalypse for crying out loud! When all chaos and zombie shit started running right down on us, I had to escape to get my little sister Sarah and get the hell out of there.”

 

Arya ignored Shane when he muttered, “I knew it.” And he looked at her the same way he used to before as he found out that his theory on her was correct that she was a trouble-maker and a criminal.

 

And then when Shane turned and looked at the woman, he stared at her upon recognizing her too and looks as if he’s seeing a ghost. “Eve?” he asked softly in shock.

 

The woman blinked upon hearing her name and she almost dropped her gun when she looked at him more closely and stared with her eyes wide in stunned shock. “Shane…?” she whispered.

 

There was a silent moment except the sounds of walkers that are still outside banging on the door and Arya looked at Shane and then to the woman ‘Eve’ back and forth. “Um…I’m guessing that you two _know_ each other as well?” she asked lightly.

 

Shane said out loud unconsciously. “We used to be in the police academy together and then we became partners in the force until she transferred a few months ago and left and I had Rick as my new partner.”

 

Eve also added in softly, “We were lovers and in a relationship, together until I left.”

 

There was silence for a moment. “ _Oh_ …wow! Talk about small world!” Arya said as if trying to sound cheerful but it didn’t work.

 

Then Eve started groaning and put a hand to her stomach and Shane looked instantly alarmed and knelt down by your side. “You alright, baby?” he asked, almost demanding, very worried for her.

 

“I’m fine…” she reassured him as she grunted a little. “I just…I’m tired from sitting down.  I’d like to stand up from this floor now.”

 

Shane nodded and he wrapped his arms around her gently after she lowered the guns down but she still held them as he helped her up from the floor.

 

“Right.” Arya said as she looked around to see if there are more weapons around. “We need to pack this all up and go and—WHOA!” Arya almost shouted aloud as she turned back to them and then she stared at Eve’s very _visible_ big stomach when she shakily stood up on her feet with Shane helping her. “Ohh yeah—you are definitely pregnant.  Yep.” She remarked.

 

Eve frowned at her and said dryly. “Thank you for the observation.”

 

When Shane looked at her pregnant stomach, he had a sudden thought and he looked at Eve again in stunned shock and realized something and looked a bit hopeful and anguished. “Eve…is it…?” he asked uncertainly but couldn’t complete the words on his question.

 

Eve read his mind and she looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. “Yes, Shane.  The baby’s yours.  I regretted every moment I left you when I found out I was pregnant.” She said this sincerely, looking at him with a broken yet loving expression on her face that made Shane instantly hug her tight in his arms.

 

Shane was relieved to know that the only woman he ever loved before still loved him then but he was imagining with regret and anguish on the difficulties and struggles she went through, trying to live through the zombie apocalypse while pregnant.  He was overjoyed upon being reunited with her and to top it all off he and Eve are going to have a baby together.  He knew that with Eve and his new baby, his life was starting to turn lighter and brighter.  He also vowed to himself that he’ll do everything to protect her and their baby from every danger out in the world.

 

Eve didn’t protest as she savored being in the arms of the man she loved deeply with all her heart and overjoyed to be with him again and happy that he accepted her unborn baby as his, until Arya broke the romantic moment between them.

 

“Ahem! Uh…much as I hate to interrupt this touching reunion and all.” Arya piped up and both Shane and Eve broke away and look at her. “But unfortunately, now is not the time because pretty soon the walkers outside will break down that door!”

 

Both Shane and Eve tensed and instantly turned to the doors and sure enough, the walkers outside seemed to grow more agitated in trying to get in and kept banging more and it looked as if the doors are about to give in and break into splinters from the zombies’ force.

 

Eve frowned and she instantly armed her guns, loading them and she bent down carefully to grab two big guns, a rifle and a shotgun and handed them over to Arya and Shane.

 

“If we’re going to go out from where you came from in the back, we need to get out armed and prepared.  I guarantee that the walkers outside might come at us from the other way around.” Eve said calmly as she holstered ammo clips for guns at her sides in case of needed to reload.

 

Arya blinked and looked at Eve skeptically. “Um…Eve? Not to criticize you or anything but…are you sure that you should be fighting and shooting in _this_ condition?” she inquired concerned.

 

Eve glared at her and snapped. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m helpless and vulnerable.  I have fought and lived for too long with this baby inside me.  And I am not going to stop now when I’m this close to delivering it.”

 

Shane frowned, not liking this but he was relieved that Eve can defend and protect herself when things come to worse.  He remarked out loud, “Let’s just hope that our baby won’t come out at a bad time like this.”

 

“I second that, deputy boy.” Arya agreed nodding, and looking worried for Eve as she glanced towards her and her pregnancy.

 

Arya took over into packing up all the weapons that were in the shop building and put them in the two big duffel bags that were by Eve’s feet.  Shane grabbed one of the bags from Arya and fussed over Eve as he readied the shotgun Eve gave to him, loading it and arming it and hovering protectively by Eve’s side.

 

Eve didn’t protest against Shane being beside her as she readied her guns up and Arya took point and lead, readying her bow and arrow and slinging the rifle by the strap to her back as a back-up weapon just in case beside her quiver of arrows, and she carried the other duffle bag filled with weapons into her back too and wasn’t deterred by its heavy weight and then she slowly walked out through the back door, her weapons aimed at the ready to shoot and looking around for any dangers that might be ready to spring at them from nowhere.

 

Once Arya saw that their way is clear, she gestured at Shane and Eve that it’s safe to come out and they got out side by side with their weapons out at the ready.

 

By the time they almost ran through the clear alleyway and finally reached their car, while shooting three to four stray walkers that came out into their path, they drove all the way out of there, leaving the small town with walkers and they left with their prizes of guns and weapons and a new stranger in their lives.

 

“Whew! Man, that was one hell of a trip, ain’t it?” Arya said commenting aloud as she took over to drive the car as the driver.

 

Unfortunately, their relief and exaltation of the weapon’s run was short-lived as they drove through the highway and go back towards the place of Herschel’s farm.

 

“Either you need to stop the car or step on it fast right now!” Eve snapped in the back seat.

 

Arya blinked and looked confused but she didn’t turn from looking on the road.  She asked, “Why?”

 

“Because…MY WATER JUST BROKE!” Eve screamed.

 

Arya’s eyes widened and exclaimed. “Say WHAT!?”

 

She turned to look back and sure enough, she sees a big puddle of water that was spilt from Eve in between her legs as Eve sat there in the back, clutching her big pregnant abdomen with her face scrunched up in pain slightly.

 

“Ohh hell no! You gotta be kidding me!” she exclaimed.

 

“Damn it, Arya! Watch the road!” Shane yelled at her from the side seat beside her.

 

Arya exclaimed in a yelping yell and instantly focused on the road before she swerved the car off it.

 

“Can’t you just…I don’t know, hold it in or something?!” Arya said to Eve as she speeded up the driving to get back to the farm.

 

Eve glared at her from the back. “It’s not something you can hold it in, you idiot! When my baby wants to come out—IT COMES OUT!” Then Eve groaned and moaned in pain as she maneuvered herself to lay her body flat in the back seat with her legs propped up and opened wide unconsciously.

 

“Oh shit, oh shit…oh shit!” Shane muttered, looking around wildly as if finding help. “What the hell do we do?!” he exclaimed incredulously.

 

“Well, she needs help, that’s for sure.” Then Arya looked at Shane slightly before turning back to the road and said. “ _You_ do it.”

 

Shane blinked then his eyes widened in shock and alarm upon realizing instantly on what she meant by saying that. “ _Me_?! What—why the hell should I do it?! I don’t know anything about delivering babies!” he protested.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, deputy boy, _I’m_ the one driving here! You get into the back right now and help her with the baby!” she snapped.

 

“But…”

 

“NOW!”

 

Shane was about to snap at her again but Eve cut him off.

 

“God—MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ALREADY!” Eve shrieked screaming. “My baby’s not gonna wait any longer!”

 

“You heard her!” Arya said lightly and Shane frowned fiercely before he cursed and moved to the back to help Eve while Arya drove the car.

 

Arya tried to ignore the sounds of Eve panting deeply, trying to calm herself while Shane helped Eve by removing her pants off and comforting her as well as figure out how to help her on bringing her baby out of her, but unfortunately those sounds she can hear loud and clear had made her unconsciously step on the gas pedal and floor it, as the car speedily drives back to the farm and where their group is.

 

Ohh boy…the group is in for a surprise when she and Shane return with their new weapons _and_ a new person—make that two-new people—into their lives.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Back at the camp, the others were waiting patiently for Arya and Shane to return and come back to them.  But there are some—namely, two people—who are very anxious and worried that something might have happened to them while they’re on the run.  One of them is Dale, who is very worried and overreacting that Shane must’ve done something bad to Arya and hoped deeply inside that she’s alright and he also thought darkly on thinking to hurt or kill Shane if he did something to her.

 

The other one is Daryl.  Though he is worried for her, he was also annoyed and frustrated on why he wasn’t picked by Arya to go on a run with her, but instead she chose Shane for it.  He wondered what she was thinking and he felt like giving her a piece of his mind for just brushing him off like that, even after the time they spent out there in the forests, hunting together.  And even though that he is worried because of Shane being with her—for he is not stupid to see that Shane wasn’t right in the head and that he still didn’t like him because of his arrogant attitude as a former cop—he knew that Arya can take care of herself and would fight back if Shane tried to do anything to her.

 

When it was almost sundown, they turned when they heard the sound of a car pulling in and they saw that the car Arya and Shane are using was driving like crazy through the road and skidded to a screeching stop, right next to the Herschel’s house.  All of the people in the camp rushed and ran towards the car with Herschel and his family coming out of the house to see what had happened and they wonder on what is going on that had happened that made them go in a rushing hurry like that to get back to the farm.

 

Rick was the first to reach the car first and he was surprised upon seeing Arya behind the wheel and Shane was at the back seat, with his back to his sight and bending forward as if hovering over something but he couldn’t see what it is because Shane was blocking the view.

 

“Arya, what is going on?” he asked her. “Why were you driving and why were you in a hurry? Is Shane alright?”

 

But before Arya could answer him, a wail sounded out and that sound caused all noise and activity from Rick and the others turn into stilling silence.

 

The only sound that can be heard is the baby giving out its first wailing cry as it was brought out into the world and Shane gently held and cradled it in his arms with wonder in his face.

 

“It’s a boy…it’s a boy!” Shane said and Eve was revealed to the others’ stunned eyes as she raised herself up on her elbows tiredly to see her baby. “Really? A boy?” she asked softly.

 

“Yeah…yeah.” Shane said, almost crying with slight elation as he gently gave the little miracle to Eve’s arms.

 

The baby boy cried as Eve cradled her newborn son in her arms. “Hey…hey little guy.” She said, crying and almost sobbing with joy.

 

“Oh…my…God! Is that a baby!? Seriously?!” Andrea exclaimed as she stared dumbstruck at the newborn baby, the only person who finally broke out of her stunned shocked stupor among the group of people gathered around.

 

“Yep.  Yes, it is.” Arya said as she smiled, looking back at the wonderful sight of Eve and her baby.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Rick said in an awed whisper as he stared at them stunned as well.

 

They were all silent and unmoving for a moment and kept on staring, while Eve and Shane hovered together to bask in their newborn baby and Arya kept smiling at them, happy at watching back this touching family moment until it was broken by Herschel who came forward as he snapped out of it.

 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to check on the baby’s health as well as this young woman.” He said warmly as he looked to Eve and her baby.

 

“Let me help…” Herschel began to say and he was reaching out a kind hand towards her but suddenly he was cut off when Eve brought out one of her guns swiftly and aimed it right at Herschel’s face.

 

They all gasped and Glenn exclaimed, backing away in a slight jump. “Whoa!”

 

“Hey, hey! Take it easy! He’s just here to help.” Rick said, also backing away with hands up.

 

“Hey, Eve.  It’s alright, baby.” Shane soothed her, putting a hand on the gun and lowering it down.  Eve glanced at him but she still held the gun even if he lowered it. “He’s a doctor.  He can help you and little buddy.” He said.

 

Eve was stone silent for a moment before she nodded but she moved herself while still holding her baby to get out of the car.  She didn’t notice that Rick was looking at Shane and Eve until he asked Shane in a low voice. “You know her?”

 

Shane nodded and said calmly as if the statement he says will explain everything. “ _She’s_ the Rose woman and the ‘Lil’ Bird’ girl.”

 

Rick’s eyes widened in realization and looked at Eve as if shocked at her presence. “No shit.” He exclaimed softly in wonder.

 

Shane nodded again dimly before he hurriedly went out of the car first to help Eve out as she cradled her baby tightly against her chest protectively, and she looked at the other people of the group with distrust and suspicion, not trusting them a bit, even if they are nice and friendly.

 

Arya also went out of the car and instantly went and hovered by Eve’s side, all the while smiling widely.

 

“Well…I didn’t expect this.” Dale commented out loud as he kept staring at Eve and the baby in her arms with wide eyes.

 

“Oh my God…it’s a baby.  A _real_ baby.” Lori whispered out loud as she stared at the whimpering baby in Eve’s arms as Eve gently comforted her newborn child in a soft comforting voice while she glared at the others to make them keep their distance from her and her infant.

 

“Duh! Obviously.” Daryl scoffed but he was also stunned upon seeing a living baby born in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.

 

“Oh wow…he’s so cute!” Sophia gushed as she slowly came near Eve to look at the baby.

 

Apparently, when Sophia bravely came forward, Eve started softening from her cold hardness in her face and her whole-body features and relaxed and smiled down gently to the little girl.

 

Sophia leaned forward a bit to smile widely at the baby who instantly stopped crying and whimpered a little, waving its tiny hands a bit. “Hi…hi there, little one!” she said softly.

 

Herschel cleared his throat upon seeing Eve not looking guardedly anymore. “Excuse me, but I’d like to check on you now.” He said gently.

 

Eve turned and regarded the old man for a minute before she nodded quietly and followed him as he directed her into the house with Shane following beside her and soon the others followed as well, as they are all curious and wondering about the new stranger and her baby, and wanted to know how Shane knows her and everything.

 

When they left, and went towards the house, they didn’t notice that Arya took advantage of them being focused on Eve and she sneaked silently to the car and brought out the two duffel bags filled with guns before she sneaked off to hide them somewhere out of sight and without anyone noticing or knowing of it.

 

After Arya’s done that, she quickly walked into the house and went inside before anyone noticed that she wasn’t there with them.  She walked inside, looked around and went over to the group that was gathered around outside the guest room where Eve, the newborn baby and Herschel would be and she pushed through them to get in the room and sees Herschel hovering over Eve to inspect and check the baby’s health while Eve still held her baby in her arms, not letting her child go.

 

Herschel nodded as he removed the stethoscope from the baby’s chest. “Good strong heartbeat.  He’ll need a bath though.” Then he glanced up to look at Eve. “You do too, miss.”

 

Eve nodded and then she asked. “Is it safe for me to feed my baby with breast-feeding?”

 

“Well, considering the fact that you look none worse for wear or if you have any problems that I need to know about inside you, I think it’s safe to say that it’s alright.  You can feed your son.  But just in case, he’ll be using formula if needed for the time being.” Herschel said.

 

Shane said, “Thanks, doctor.” Then he noticed that Eve looked at him imploringly for him to help her and her baby get cleaned as she felt a little tired to do it and he smiled and nodded, helping his old girlfriend up and go to the nearest bathroom.

 

He didn’t notice that the others were staring at him dubiously stunned as if they never seen this gentle and kind side of Shane before as he left with Eve and their baby.  Lori looked a bit confused and hurt upon seeing the way how Shane acted towards Eve like he used to look at her before, but she knew very well that she and Shane had an affair together out of comfort, not of love.  Though she can’t help but feel a little hurt after seeing that Shane has moved on and heeded her advice on leaving her and her family alone and then he settled into reuniting with his old girlfriend from back then.

 

Arya was the only one who noticed Lori acting like this towards Shane and Eve and she rolled her eyes and shook her head typically at the drama queen.  Sometimes, Arya wondered to herself how Rick and Carl would put up with someone like Lori in all of their lives.

 

It didn’t take long for them to finish as Shane and Eve returned back into the guest room with Eve all washed up and newly dressed, along with her newly-cleaned baby still in her arms and feeding on one of her breasts quietly.

 

Eve leaned against Shane as if relying on his strength to hold her as she relaxed and felt tired after the ordeal she went through.

 

But her peace and quiet was broken when Shane gently put her back into the bed and sat beside her and then Rick started to ask her. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything else?”

 

Eve looked at him blankly for a moment before she shook her head and smiled at him. “I’m fine.  I just need to have a moment to myself, my baby and Shane here alone, if you don’t mind.” Eve looked at Shane lovingly as they looked like they have a lot to catch up on and they can all see it.

 

Lori was about to protest but Rick instantly said before she could say anything. “Of course.  We’ll leave you three alone.” Then Rick ushered all of them out, including Herschel who nodded kindly to the family of three and they went out of the room until Arya, Sophia and Carol were the only ones left.

 

Arya smiled at them widely, giving a secret grin towards Eve as if she knows something that she doesn’t before she left with Sophia following her.  With Carol as the last one, she only asked one simple question that would be on the group’s minds right about now before she leaves Eve, Shane and their baby alone.

 

“What’s your name?” Carol asked kindly.

 

She looked at her before she said. “I’m Evelyn Raven Rose.  But you can call me Eve.”

 

Then Eve focused on feeding her baby, cradling it in her arms as Carol smiled and nodded to Shane before she left, leaving them alone in the guest room.

 

As the door shuts closed, Shane asked Eve. “So…what are we gonna call our little bud?”

 

Eve smiled at him and then to her baby son as she looked thoughtful. “I was thinking…Colt.  What do you think, Shane?”

 

Shane grinned a bit as he liked the name. “I like it.  Colt…little Colt.” Then he smiled happily as he watched Eve nursed little newborn Colt in her arms and they have a tender moment to themselves as a new family.

 

CHAPTER END

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Whew! Another chapter finished! I had to work on writing this chapter longer because it’s the first one for Part 2 of the story. Hope you like it!

Another OC character added into my story! And she’s paired up with Shane! Hope you like her!

I’ll be posting pictures of my two OC characters, Arya and Eve, just so you readers know.  There’ll be more pictures for the story and they’ll all be posted on AO3.

If you like, you can search on the web or Google for the picture of Arya in “Katniss Everdeen arrow” and created from “Anastasya01” of Deviant-art, the girl in the picture you have to see which is the story cover in Fanfiction or see it posted in AO3 on my first chapter of ‘NEVER ALONE’.  And Eve, who is Caitlin Stasey, the actress from the movie “Tomorrow When the War Began”.  You can also search and take a look on Google Images so that you can imagine and picture what parts and the people of my story would look like, if you want.

Next chapter…we find out more on Eve, the new character in the group, how she is friends with Arya, what is her relationship with Shane and their baby…and we see lots more unexpected surprises and suspense and horror in the story and journey of their lives in the zombie apocalypse.

Stay tuned for more! There will be lots more and many things in the upcoming next chapters of my story!

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> OR COMMENT!


End file.
